Long Live Life
by nksnow99
Summary: "He smelled like the vision in his eyes, the day after a storm. I could've melted into that moment- when he released me. Our eyes opened, still centimeters from each other. He looked frightened, the crease between his brows more prominent. He opened his mouth, my heart racing for the words to escape when he said, "That was a mistake." Slow Romance, 5yr/PostWar, DM/HG, M.
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**Disclaimer: All characters and elements of Harry potter belong to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine except the story line itself and any extra/added characters.**

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

"Hermione is everything alright? You've barely touched a thing on your plate."

I looked up into Ginny's worried eyes. My three best friends surrounded me while sitting at the corner table of the best restaurant in Diagon Alley.

Five years after the war and we were still being given special treatment by the Ministry and anyone who recognized us. Harry and Ron seemed to bask in the never ending glory of the day that changed the Wizarding World. Personally, I felt it was a waste. We weren't the heroes. Fred. Tonks and Remus. Snape. Lavender. Colin. They were the heroes, and yet, who remembered them? They were never given free dinners or gifts. No shouts of glory and praise. They were greeted by death, something I could never let go of.

"I guess there's just a lot on my mind." I picked up my fork and ignored the concerned looks Ron, Harry, and Ginny were giving me. Stabbing my grilled meat, I listened in to the conversation around me.

"Ronald get your grimy little hands off of my plate! This is a nice restaurant!"

"Ginny, calm down it's not like he has a plate full of his _own_ food or anything," Harry replied sarcastically. Ron took a drink of whiskey and rolled his eyes, turning back to his own meal.

"So Hermione." I perked up at my name and found Harry looking toward me. I just couldn't get a break.

"Yes kind sir, what is your bidding?" I asked. Ron chuckled and Harry made a face at me.

"Cute. Anyway, I was wondering what the situation is with you right now." Ginny elbowed him in the ribs, but Harry shrugged it off.

"My situation as in who I'm dating?" I asked to clarify. Ron was sitting back in his seat, glass in hand, waiting for my answer. Ron and I had dated for a year after the battle. Somehow we had just drifted apart, at least romantically. In a way, we had never officially broken up. It wasn't any hard feelings. In fact, we were closer than ever.

Harry nodded to my question. "Well," I started, "currently no one. My 'situation' is single."

"Are you ready to date again?" Ginny asked. I shrugged. Ron was the last person I was with in a real relationship. Over the years I had gone on a few dates; it just didn't feel right somehow.

"Maybe with the right person. And maybe not now either. Soon I guess."

Ok, yeah my answer was cryptic. I couldn't help it and I'm sure that they saw behind my lies. In all actuality, I was fiercely against marriage. Dating could lead to marriage. That was a risk I wasn't willing to take. Marriage was so... committal. Yes, even I, Hermione Jean Granger, had commitment issues. I hated staying in one place. My entire childhood was spent running around, beating the bad guys, never _not _doing something; staying with one thing for too long was not my cup of tea.

Before anyone could break the silence, our waiter came to collect our now empty dishes. Harry asked for the check as the waiter, who may have been named Peter, carried away the plates. Ron began heatedly describing his first weeks of Quidditch practice with Harry. He had made the Chudley Cannon's team and would be the new keeper their next season. Needless to say, Ron rarely spoke of anything else.

Peter returned a minute or so later. His hands were without any checks; Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Mr. Potter, it would be the pleasure of our restaurant to give you and your friends this meal for free," Peter said.

Harry, who was used to these statements, replied with as much elegance as he could muster. "We would gladly pay for our meal. We came here to enjoy the experience and be here as friends. Not to be given a free dinner."

"I have been instructed not to take any money from you. My manager has your meal covered. We all owe our safety to you."

I wanted to gag. The exchange disgusted me. Harry finally caved, but left a very large tip to try and make up for it, at least for Peter.

As we were leaving Ginny tugged my arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Alright, spill," she said. "Why have you been so out of it lately?"

"Out of it? Really Ginny?"

"Only eating half of your dinner. Staring off into space. Barely answering our questions. Not noticing when Peter was staring at you before-" Ginny rambled on. She was counting each instance on a finger. I had stopped listening as soon as she said Peter was 'looking at me'. Unless he was a real sneak, the wedding ring on his finger showed otherwise.

Ginny snapped her stubby fingers in front of my face. "Are you even listening Mione? I'm trying to help here!"

"That's the point! Ginny I'm fine I don't need help!" I exclaimed. She stormed out of the bathroom and left me to the dank atmosphere of the empty stalls.

By the time I was outside of the restaurant, only Ron was still remaining. I wrapped my coat tighter around myself as I walked to him. The London air was quite brisk, especially in the winter. Ron stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. He eyed the sky almost dramatically, the twinkling shown in his bright blue orbs. The sound of my heels against cobblestone brought his view to me.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I said. He put his arm out and I took it as we slowly began to stroll the streets.

Ron shrugged his broad shoulders. "Ginny seemed mad so Harry left with her to calm down. I didn't want you to have to walk home alone."

"I can handle myself Ronald. I don't need protection everywhere I go. These aren't the days of death eaters roaming the streets anymore."

"Would you let me be a gentlemen for once?" Ron asked. I looked up at him. He had a charming look about him in his dark gray blazer and new tie his mother had gotten him no doubt.

"Fine. Take me home though. I must say I am worn out." I yawned and soon heard him say, "Hold tight," before being pulled away with a crack to my front doorstep.

My home was just outside of muggle London in a small village of a few hundred. A few other wizarding families lived nearby including Neville and Luna. They had moved in together and announced their engagement not more than a week later. It was a small house with elements of my original home with my parents. The outside was a pale blue with dark shutters. A rustic fence surrounded my property and the beds up front had berry bushes. In the summer and fall blackberries grew. Raspberries started even before the others, giving me fruit almost year round. Except the winter. I hated the winter. The cold reminded me of days spent in the lonely tent in the woods with only Harry and Ron as company. It wasn't always as bad as it seemed, but it certainly wasn't paradise.

"Hermione?" Ron said into the darkness.

"Yes?" I said.

"Oh, uh, nothing. You looked like you had zoned out. I wasn't sure if you had heard me."

My eyes softened at him. "I'm sorry Ron. There's just- never mind it's nothing."

Ron stared down at me. He leaned lower and kissed the top of my head. "When you're ready to tell me, let me know. Goodnight Mione."

I gazed into his eyes and something clicked. That something that makes you want to kiss someone. So I did.

I pressed my lips to his softly, gently. He stayed still and let me keep my lips on his, waiting for my release. Moments later I said goodnight and entered my house, making sure to lock the door behind me.

I dropped my coat and purse on my living room chair. All I wanted was to relax and not think about anything. The floor beneath my feet felt cool, my heels tossed carelessly into the hallway. I climbed the single flight of stairs to the bedrooms above the first level of my home. I passed by my wall of photos; my wall of remembrance. I tried to avoid it, but it _was _my own fault for making it so visible. I saw only one of many people smiling widely in their respective frames.

It was a boy I didn't remember but had heard of in my years of schooling. He was a fifth year when he died. I kept walking, quicker now, and decided I would have to remove the photographs soon. Over fifty hung on the wall.

I closed the door of my bedroom and grabbed my laptop and DVD case that lay on my bedside table. My bedroom bathroom slowly filled with steam as the bath I turned on began to fill. I turned on the fan to whisk the hot air out before dropping my clothes. I set my laptop on a small table in the room and clambered into my tub. The hot water seeped up the side of the white freestanding bath as I sunk in. My hair, that I tugged into a high bun, rested over the side and out of the water. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, letting everything go. I opened them slowly again and sat forward to start the disc in my laptop.

The comforting sounds of eerie music and _Echo and the Bunnyman _filled my ears; my favorite muggle movie playing on the screen. Quotes of dark voices and men in giant bunny suits filled me. "She said that every living creature on Earth dies alone. I don't want to be alone."

Two hours later, the bathwater now cold, the credits streamed down the screen. I shut the laptop and drained the tub, wrapping a towel around my small frame. I pulled my robe out of my closet and replaced the towel with it. I put my wand in my pocket, never leaving my room without it. I started down the steps and into my kitchen. The room was dark in the evening, the skylights letting only the moon's reflection shine on the marble counter tops. I prided myself on my kitchen. I had it renovated after buying the home. It started out being very...brown. It looked like a tree had thrown up on the room. So I gutted it. I replaced everything with pale colors. Whites and tans opened up the room to make it light and airy. I set a kettle on my gas stove to boil water for my evening tea. It had become a habit of mine, and even though it was nearly eleven, I had to have my tea. Just as I set my favorite mug and tea on the counter, I heard a knock. Just a silent knock that I may not have heard if it hadn't been such a quiet night. I thought nothing of it, and probably wouldn't have answered, if not for the second set of banging. I gripped my wand and set out for the front door.

I breathed in and then out deeply and swung open the door.

A disheveled man in a dark suit stood in front of me on the porch. I loosened my hold of the vine wood in my fingers and tugged my robe closer to my skin. The man crumpled a piece of parchment in his hands and shoved it in his back pocket. The suit moved with his shoulders and arms, tugging back the fabric showing a green button up below. He looked sad and confused all at once.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," I returned.

He shifted in his stance. "Ah, may I come in?"

I wanted to laugh. Let him in my house? "Are you serious? You expect me to let you in _my _home?" The kettle on the stove began to cry. I glanced back and stepped out of the doorway.

"Come in."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Please review (and or follow/favorite)! I'd really appreciate the feedback! PS If you know what movie Hermione was watching you get bonus points for being amazing.**

**Also...the Echo and the Bunnyman song featured above was The Killing Moon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow! I am so happy with the initial response to this story! Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited. You are truly amazing! **

* * *

"Sometimes I wish that we could all forget."

Bad Suns-Pretend

* * *

Draco stepped through the doorway and allowed me to close the door behind him. He stood uncomfortably with his hands fidgeting around. The tea kettle still blared from the kitchen, echoing an eerie cry through the rooms.

"Go sit. I'll get the pot," I said with a raised voice. He nodded and entered the living room while I moved to get the teapot off of the stove. The cry stopped and I sighed. Silence.

I poured myself a mug and started to walk out to find Draco before turning back. I poured him a mug as well, guessing on what tea he would like, and carried it to him.

I nearly dropped the mugs I held as I walked into my barely used living room. I had forgotten about the clothes and shoes I had unceremoniously thrown about the room. Draco seemed to have folded them up onto the couch he sat on; the jacket neat and the heels standing straight.

I set down Draco's mug on my dark coffee table and sat on the floor, like I would usually, momentarily forgetting about the guest across from me. I took a sip of my own tea and motioned for him to do the same.

"I guessed on what tea you would like," I said. "It's mint."

Draco, hesitantly, wrapped his fingers around the mug and pulled it to his lips. He sipped and seemed to flinch a bit.

"Do you need sugar?" I asked, dismissing all of my Miss Manners lessons my mother had taught me. She never would have forgotten to bring sugar, even for him.

He coughed. "No it's just a bit hot. Thank you..." His voice faded on the last words, maybe in reconsideration of his words.

It was silent in the room again and I took a moment to observe him. Draco sat straight on the edge of his seat, not relaxed in the least. His hair was messy and shorter than it had been in recent years the last time he was featured in an issue of Witches Weekly as "Draco Malfoy: Successful, Attractive, and Single." His grey eyes weren't nearly as evil looking as they had been. They seemed a bit more kind, or just in pain. His suit was still on and he seemed to be shivering as I looked to his shoulders and torso. I found his eyes again and stood up, setting my tea down as I went.

"Wait here and take off that jacket you look dreadfully uncomfortable," I said. I had turned and left before he could argue although I wouldn't have answered even if he had.

After climbing my stairs, I grabbed an old pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, that ironically, had been Ron's. I carried them back and Draco watched me as I set them on the couch arm. He had taken off his jacket and now had only the dark green button up on. Those Malfoy's: always Slytherin's at heart.

"I am going upstairs to change. By the time I get back I expect those to be on," I said pointing to his clothes.

He nodded, looking a bit surprised. I took his jacket from the couch and hung it on a hook in my hallway. I couldn't help but notice the faint musky sweet cologne smell that came from the fabric. It was pleasant and definitely expensive. Damn Malfoy.

For some reason I found that I was restraining myself from looking back at the man in my home, leaving him to change. I blamed it on my hormones or some wacked up girl shit. It pissed me off.

I shut my bedroom door and grabbed my pajamas: a white vneck and red and black plaid flannels. I turned to leave but not before seeing my reflection in the mirror. I stopped to look and saw nothing but a blushing, twenty four something, wearing her pajamas, with her hair in a messy bun. I was the epitome of lazy and I was fine with that. Not like I had anyone to impress. Even him.

Draco was all grey when I returned. I was honestly surprised that he wore what I gave him. The sweats seemed strange on him, out of place even. His clothes were folded next to my coat and his shoes had been untied and dropped next to his feet. He had tucked his feet up onto the couch and held his mug in hand. I sat back on the floor and downed the remaining tea.

"Do you need a place to stay," I asked without thinking. I nearly apologized but noticed him nodding yes.

"Yes I suppose I do," Draco said. "If it's not an inconvenience."

"No inconvenience. It's not like anyone else is staying the night." I realized what he meant though. "I'm not seeing anyone if that's what you thought. You wouldn't be intruding, Draco." I wasn't sure why I told him that _or _why he would've cared. Or for that matter, why I called him Draco when he had been 'Malfoy' to me for so long. He seemed to realize the same, judging by his cocked eyebrows.

He cleared his throat. "Yes well-"

"Why'd you come here? How did you find me?" I asked. He had been halfway to standing, but sat back down.

"If I knew why I'm here of all places, trust me Granger, I'd tell you."

I wanted to say more but also didn't want to push him. I decided to let it be. "Why don't I show you your room?"

Draco kept his cold expression and somewhat bobbed his head. I took his and my mug to the kitchen, deciding to clean later. He stood at the foot of my stairs and allowed me to lead him up the wooden steps. Yet again I stopped myself from looking back at him. This was nothing.

I walked past my photograph wall and opened the guest room door. "This is it. Bathroom is in the hall and-What are you doing?" I rushed over to the man holding the photo of Snape. He had taken it down from the wall.

"Why do you have this?" he asked through gritted teeth. His knuckles were even whiter than normal as he gripped the frame.

"He died that night just the same as everyone else. He was a hero," I said. Draco slammed the photo back onto the wall. He sighed, his eyes glossy.

"Why do you keep these pictures here?" Draco questioned. His voice was laced with shame but I tried to ignore it.

I put my hands on my hips. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you avoid all of my questions?"

"Some things are better left unsaid."

He scoffed but seemed to have left the pictures alone. Certain things were beyond him.

He gently pushed me out of the way to enter his room. If he asked me something I had missed it. Always lost in my thoughts. His arm grazed my skin. I could practically feel the coolness of his touch, even now that he was feet away. Again, I let it go.

Draco stopped in the doorframe, one hand clutching the side. "Why are you letting me stay here?" He flicked his head back to look at me.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I left him alone and confused, like he had just been smacked in the face.

That night I barely slept. Thoughts of Draco and his motives kept me up. Why was he _really _here? What was he thinking? How did he find my house? Why did he stay? With a mudblood. Alone. Hell, why did I care what Draco-cockface-Malfoy thought or what his motives were?

At some point I did sleep. I know I did because I woke up with the voices of those gone haunting me. They only came when I slept. The sun was peaking through the shades that blocked the outside world from me. Inches away, right through glass, the real world lay. It was a place I wished desperately to avoid. Images of the night before rushed back to me. Draco was here. I pulled off the covers of my bed and rolled myself out of bed. I resisted the urge to look myself in the mirror, knowing full well that I must have looked awful. Simply I pulled down my hair and ran a few fingers through it. I left my room, still tugging at my bush, and started down the steps.

Draco's coat and shoes were missing from the bottom on the stairs. I rushed around my home, looking for any glimpse of blond hair or fancy clothes or even grey sweats.

Nothing. No trace left behind. No note left and no hint given that he had ever been here. Nothing except my folded clothes on the couch and the second empty mug resting in the sink.

Just like that, Draco was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! (Sorry it was a bit short this time around) I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: To everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed...let's be best friends mmk? Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know there is an answer

I thought no one to tell if you

Ride off into the darkness. How did you I remember you well?"

Night Beds- Head for the Hills

* * *

I think the emotion I felt was...disappointment? Disappointed that he wasn't there? Maybe because he didn't even say goodbye. But honestly? This was Draco Malfoy I was talking about. Since when did he act like a perfect gentleman? Was I expecting breakfast in bed or a kiss on the cheek? No. In fact I hadn't even thought beyond the night; it was so unlike me.

Tea would be the answer. Tea and a lazy day in bed.

Minutes later I was walking through my bedroom door again, tea in hand. Ron's owl, Midnight, was tapping at my window. I had become so accustomed to that bird resting on my windowsill, that letting it in had become second nature. Ron would send me letters through the years, more while we were dating, but even now I could expect one every week or so.

"Hey Middy. What do you have for me today?" I petted the onyx owl and took the rolled paper from its claws.

I unrolled the sheet and stared at Ron's scribbled words.

_Hermione_

_I'm sorry I didn't say much last night. That kiss caught me by surprise. I don't know why you did it or how I feel about it just yet. Honestly, I don't know what to think. Would you mind dropping by so we could talk? Come by whenever, you know the way. I hope everything is well. _

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

I dropped the note onto my bed. My tea was getting cold and honestly, Ron wasn't the first guy on my mind. I wrote a quick _Be there by noon~H, _and sent Midnight out. My relaxing day was suddenly over. Ron's letter did make me think though. I had no clue why I kissed him, it honestly just happened.

I decided to finish my tea and clean a bit before heading out for Ron's. Many things needed work, but the guest room called to me. The door was closed but it was where Draco stayed. Was it clean? A mess? Did it smell like him? _Dammit Hermione_, I thought. _Open the door! _

I gripped the doorknob and turned slowly. Even though it was my home, knowing that Draco had slept in it made the room so...his. The door swung open at my touch and my eyes were met with a strange sight.

The bed was perfectly made; you wouldn't know anyone had stayed except for the fact that it was done much neater than I ever could. The curtains on the windows were open, the natural light flooding the small space. But lying in the middle of the bed was a surprise. Two white feathers lay on the bed, similar to those of angel wings yet tinted blue. They were somehow formal and decorative without being gaudy. Two simple feathers and a lack of the man who left them.

I picked up one of the wings and ran my fingers against the soft silkyness. It was like touching air. I set it down and left the room quite abruptly. Chill threatened to run down my spine at the mere thought of turning back and going in the room. It smelled like his cologne.

It was nearly quarter to twelve by the time I finished with the house. The feathers haunted me, I had no idea why Draco chose to leave them. I needed a distraction, like usual, so that day, Ron was it.

I flooed to Ron's flat, landing a bit harshly in his fireplace. I was a bit early but the lights were on, showing he was home.

"Ron? Hey I'm here," I called out into the room.

I heard shuffling from the direction of Ron's bedroom. "Coming!" he said. A moment later Ron hobbled out of his room, his pants being pulled up his legs like he had just pulled them over his shins.I laughed at my friend who looked quite a bit like a bird with a broken leg bouncing around.

"Ronald, you could have properly put on your pants _before _coming out here you know."

He shrugged, pulling his pants up and over his hips with one tug. "What fun is that?"

I smiled at him and sat on his long black leather couch. "Do you want something to drink?" Ron asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I said. Ron pulled a bottle of juice out of his fridge and downed half of it by the time he sat across from me.

"So," he said.

"So..."

We smiled at each other. "Ron about last night-" I started.

"Hermione, you don't have to explain why you kissed me. Just," he paused, "tell me what it meant."

"What it meant? Like what we...are?"

He nodded and drank more of the juice.

I brought my knees up to my chest, my blue jeans scrunching up my ankles with the movement. "I don't know Ronald. We broke up and I figured that was that. I love being friends I just-"

"Hermione, does this have anything to do with why you were acting so weird at dinner?"

I groaned. An interrogation? Really? "I was _not _acting weird." Ron rolled his eyes. "I was tired and annoyed and-"

"Annoyed about what Mione? Since when have you been annoyed about anything other than an occasional E in Snape's potion class?"

I groaned louder. "Ronald, you just aren't getting it are you?" I fumed. "I'm allowed to be annoyed when I want and I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Hermione," Ron started.

"No, Ron. Look, you asked me here so we could talk about the kiss. Obviously it didn't mean anything to either of us so let's just drop it. We don't need to be arguing right now. Ron, I'll see you soon, but I should go now before this gets out of hand." I stood up and brushed my jeans off self consciously. I started for the door, feeling like all I'd like to do at the moment was get back in my bed and scream.

"Hermione, just stop already! I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong!" Ron yelled. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand but with both of our tempers running high, it wasn't hard to get pissed off at the drop of a hat. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder that sat on Ron's mantle and stepped into the fireplace.

"Mione, stop! Will you just listen to me?" Ron tried. I wanted to laugh. How foolish of me to think he would even attempt to understand. He was part of the whole problem.

"No. I don't think I can do that anymore. And dammit you're not my therapist." I threw down the powder and was flooed away.

I landed in my home's living room, falling on my knees from the fireplace. I recovered and hobbled upstairs, my legs not the only thing in pain but my head as well.

I changed out of my clothes, throwing them to the floor. My jeans and cotton blouse lay scattered on the hardwood, something that sadly was similar to my thoughts. Scattered and mangled. I pulled out a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt from my drawers and tugged them on.

I was mad, furious even. Not because I had fallen and scuffed my knee. Not because Ron didn't understand, but because I couldn't,explain why I felt the way I did to anyone. No one understood. Ginny didn't get why I didn't want to talk, why I was annoyed. Ron and Harry didn't realize that every time they accepted gifts and favors that a piece of me died. I didn't understand why I couldn't let it go.

My wand buzzed, waking me from my madness. A voice came out of it saying, _"Ms. Granger's novel has arrived at our main store. Please pick up within the day. We close at seven." _A new bookstore, Platinum Pages, had opened after the war. I had ordered a new book by a wizarding author that I actually liked. It was hard to find wizard books that I liked. Muggle books were just more me. The store had been using a new notification system, sort of like texting, to alert you of your books arriving. Owls tended to smudge the writing on quickly written letters on occasion.

I checked my watch. Only one. I had time but I wanted my book. It was the last in a series of five that I was dying to read. I knew my anger would dissipate after an hour or so of reading; it would be worth it.

Yet again my relaxing day was interrupted as I left my house. I decided to apparate. I was done with floo for a while, for more reason that one. I felt my whole body being lifted up, like they used to say, "Like being sucked through a rubber tube."

I landed outside of Platinum Pages and regained my balance. I still found the Apparition process quite disorienting. I pushed in the door ,ringing a bell inside.

"Ah! Hermione how are you today? Your book just came in!"

I smiled at the owner of the store, Coop. He was an old man who had a passion for books, not unlike me. He reminded me of Mr. Weasley, as he carried more muggle books than wizard.

"I'm alright Coop. I got your message and thought I'd better stop in."

He smiled softly. " I'll go grab it from the back. You look like you're in a hurry.

_Yeah, _I thought. _In a hurry to get home. _

He came back a moment later and handed the book over the wooden counter. "You've paid in full already so it's yours!"

"Thank you sir. See you soon," I said. We exchanged smiles and I left with the book in the crook of my arm.

Leaving the store I heard an argument coming from the direction of the darker side of Diagon. I stepped forward toward the voices, intrigued by their conversation.

"What do you mean you won't give me a job?"

"Since when do you need one?"

"Haven't you heard the news?" The sound of a newspaper being opened could be heard. "I'm done for!"

The two voices were muffled but distinctive. I had heard both of them before, one very recently. But from where?

"Look," the second voice said. "Even if I could give you a job, I wouldn't. Hiring ex-deatheaters is not something I'd pride myself in. I'm sorry son."

The other man growled and slammed the paper on the ground. He stormed away. I stepped silently closer, not realizing how close I had actually gotten while listening. I picked up the paper, the store owner out of sight. I nearly dropped the Prophet on the ground at the title.

**MALFOY INC. COLLAPSES: YOUNG DRACO RUINED**

So soon, so soon. Like a dream he had returned.

**Author's Note: Please review! I love feedback! (Like seriously tell me don't make me beg haha)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I own nothing of Harry Potter. All characters and original plot lines are JK Rowling's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I used to rule the world."

Coldplay-Viva La Vida

* * *

I clutched the paper in my small hands and began to run. "Draco!" I yelled. "Draco stop!" He was no where in sight and even as I rounded the corner at the end of the alley, I still found him missing.

"Draco," I whispered. I wanted to blast something with a hex. Maybe kick a wall or scream at someone. The ghost of a man who seemed so near had yet again escaped. I felt like a fool. Why was I chasing someone who obviously had every right to privacy and the right to be alone? That was the problem with being child heroes and child killers; privacy doesn't exist when you're in the spot light.

I realized the paper was still in my hands, the title intimidating and confusing me all at once.

**MALFOY INC. COLLAPSES: YOUNG DRACO RUINED**

Malfoy ruined? How could that happen? He had always been at the top of his game, never letting people get to him. From what I had heard, his corporation was prosperous. He dealt with foreign wizarding affairs, especially trials of ex-deatheaters, like himself, who fled to other countries after the war. It was scary too. Realizing how in a moment someone so powerful could be destroyed, intimidated and frightened me. Who's to say it couldn't happen to me?

I found myself roaming the streets of Diagon Alley, especially the back roads, subconsciously looking for the boy with white-blond hair. Eventually, I walked into a pub. It was named something like Little Hedge, a seemingly innocent name for a very dark and dank bar. I took a table in the back corner and ordered a Butterbeer and a cup of tea. The man taking my order seemed confused at why I wanted a cup of tea of all things but I was too busy digging into the article about Draco.

_We have always known Mr. Draco Malfoy as a desirable bachelor with a progressive company and ideas that have warped the way we view heroes and the supposed "bad guys" of the Wizarding War. But, recently his views have been more unorthodox than usual. Mr. Malfoy has been pleading with the wizarding community, his employees in particular, to completely forgive the ex-deatheaters crimes in full. Wizards are beginning to ask if we can truly trust him; if having such a powerful wizard as him in charge is a good plan. _

I put down the paper to pick up the glass of Butterbeer that my waiter had set down at my corner table. I took a sip and let the golden liquid warm me. I was starting to understand how such a person as Draco could be exiled from the community, though I had never heard of the allegations against him. The question still came to mind: Why did he come to my home? How did he find me?

_As of this past weekend, Draco made this statement: "Muggles, Half-bloods, and Muggle-borns were not the only victims of the war. Many men and women were forced into the Deatheater position by the Dark Lord himself and for fear of family rejection. We cannot simply blame what we don't know on people we don't understand. Not everyone is an animal that we should lock up in a cage." Many wizards are disturbed at Mr. Malfoy's comments saying that it is "too personal" and that "he couldn't possibly know". There are rumors of young Draco's involvement in the murder of Professor Dumbledore, even after Harry Potter confirmed it was all part of a so called "master plan". Draco has denied to comment on his involvement with Voldemort and any allegations of serving in his plans against muggles and muggle-borns. _

I downed the last of my drink, still confused at how Draco's whole company had collapsed at the comments he made. Sure, _I _knew he was involved with Voldemort. But, I also knew that what he was saying wasn't wrong. I saw how he looked at me in the Manor. It was the same way he looked when he showed up at my door only one night ago. I shifted the Prophet in my hand to bring the last of the article to my eyes.

_After Mr. Malfoy's comments, protests erupted to have him removed and put in Azkaban. Although Draco has never been tried for war crimes, he may soon be and one can only assume that his company will continue down its slow spiral, until its ultimate doom. _

I almost wanted to cry. Draco had always been quite awful to me as a child, even if I had seemed to forget that detail in the previous day-but that was beside the point! Draco was a human being, like he said himself in the article, "We cannot simply blame what we don't know on people we don't understand." I didn't understand him, therefore, how could I be one to judge?

I looked around me, seeing men and women alike going along their normal activities, forgetting that certain people in this world were not given what others were. People died and there I was, wasting my time in a bar looking for someone who obviously didn't want to be found. People just didn't get the pain my friends went through. The pain _I_ went through. But maybe I was just crazy like everyone seemed to think. No, I wouldn't feel bad about myself or anyone else. The past is the past right? The nagging in my head would disagree but my body would leave a tip on the table, leave the pub, and agree to forget about it.

I found myself strolling the streets again, still hoping that one person out of millions would round the corner. I wrapped my sweatshirt closer around myself, the fluffy fabric still not enough to help the chill that ran up my spine. I only got chills when I was being watched. Years of being friends with Harry had given me that skill (or curse). I tilted my head backwards, to catch a glimpse of anyone whose eyes bore into me for too long. Only a few other were on the cobblestones: a few women with babies clinging to their chests, a couple young children with echoing footsteps, and the rest, men in suits.

One man caught my eye. He had an all black suit and a hood covering his face. But, from the corner of my eye, without staring too intently, I caught the faint piece of white-blond hair poking out from the fabric. Damn that boy.

I turned on my heels and as he picked up his pace, I followed suit. He turned a corner, then another as I did my best to keep up with his quick footsteps. He never turned his head though I knew my presence was known. For a brief moment, I lost sight of the man in the dark before being grabbed by my wrist into a back alleyway. I knew better than to yell, judging by the fact that I knew this man.

His cologne smelled musky and his breath was mint flavored. "Malfoy," I said. We were inches from each other, my fear hopefully showing inside and not outwardly where I could not escape.

"How'd you find me. I left for a reason," he growled.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I asked you a question Granger."

"And I asked you one too. Doesn't look like you're answering that either."

"Don't argue with me. I left because I had to. I assume you've read the papers. What else was I supposed to do?"

I groaned inwardly. He was so stubborn. "You could've stayed. I would've understood. My home is a refuge not a prison."

He scoffed. "For who? Not you certainly. You stay locked up in there and only leave for work and when your friends drag you out by your buckteeth!"

I folded my arms over my chest, which being as close as we were, was not as easy a task as I had hoped. I looked away from him, refusing to respond, even though I knew how right he was. Draco lowered his hood and leaned further into the wall behind us. "I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth, clearly not saying what he was thinking.

His proximity was beginning to bother me and it was hard to concentrate on his half-hearted apology. He was attractive, as little as I wanted to admit it. Being close to him and being able to smell his damn cologne and feel the sudden warmth from his body was a deadly combination.

"How'd you find me?" Draco asked softly. I brought my attention back to him and away from my thoughts.

I shrugged. "I heard you and that store owner yelling at each other. That's when I saw you throw down the newspaper that-"

"That you read and now know how much of a failure I am."

"That's not what I said and you know it." I waited to ask him the one question had been bothering me most. "Draco, how did you find my house? Why did you stay?"

He sighed, his sweet minty breath fogging up and grazing my cheeks. "I got an owl the morning this whole article about me was published. I said I could go to the address on it and that the owner would give me a place to stay. I didn't realize it was your house until you opened the door. I'm kind of glad it was you and not some asshole with a wand pointing into my neck," he chuckled. His smile remained a moment on his face before being replaced with dark glazed over features. I nodded my head, saying everything I needed to without words.

We were suddenly uncomfortable being so close; Draco shifted and coughed a bit while I tugged my arms closer to my body, still freezing. The silence was a knife, frozen in the air between us.

"I don't think you're a failure."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm actually really proud of this chapter and how it's going. Romance is coming soon but like many other fics you may need to wait a while longer haha. I was a bit disappointed at the lack of response on my last chapter, but to those of you who are following this story I want to thank you with all of my heart! Please review or PM me about your feelings on the story! Thanks again! **

**NK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who are following this story. You are amazing and this quick update is for you! Mwah!**

* * *

"Memories will taunt you"

Bastille- Haunt

* * *

Draco came down the stairs in a black T-shirt and grey sweatpants, the same ones I had given him the previous night. I had a pot of water boiling on my stove and two mugs on the counter waiting to be filled. "Morning," I said to Draco. His hair was matted from sleep and I realized I had never seen him like this. Draco was always properly dressed with his hair just so; the only other time he looked like this was during the Battle of Hogwarts, but we all looked that way so it didn't count.

"Morning," Draco said back. He sat at a stool that faced the island in my kitchen, his body slumping with exhaustion. The day before after our encounter in the alley, I invited him to stay in the guest room again. He begrudgingly agreed but it was a forced yes. Once we returned to the house he went directly to the room and must have passed out. I didn't hear a peep from him again until this morning when the floorboards creaked, letting me know he had actually stayed the whole night and hadn't skimped out on me again. Not like it mattered right? Right?

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked quietly, as to not disturb his thoughts. He hadn't spoken a word. Draco was the type of man who would sit alone for hours and determine the meaning of the world and never tell anyone.

"Yes, please," he said. I grabbed my tea from the cabinet and set them on the island in front of him.

"I have mint, Earl Grey, ginger peach, peppermint, chamomile…" I rattled off the list of teas that I had. Draco listened intently but decided on what I gave him the first night: Mint.

"I'm making breakfast too. Any opinions?" I asked.

Draco was steeping his tea and staring intently at its swirling water. "Do you have eggs and bread?" he asked more innocently than I would've expected.

I smiled. "If you're asking if I can make French toast, then yes." I could've sworn his lips curved upwards when I said that, but I may have been kidding myself. "How many pieces?"

This time he did grin and asked, "How many pieces of bread do you have?"

I laughed a little and went to count the eggs and bread. "Alright I can make seven pieces of toast. I want two...is five alright for you?" He nodded like a little boy receiving Christmas presents. He was starting to show through, the real him. The real Draco I knew someone had raised, no matter how convoluted.

In a few minutes I was dishing out French toast to the hungry man at my counter. He doused the plate with syrup and shook powdered sugar all over the plate, the toast looking like a diabetic nightmare. He had started his fourth slice by the time I started my second. It was interesting watching him eat. He ate very quickly, but with a civil manner. He ate like my grandfather used to: the fork in his left, knife in his right. Each bite was down in a matter of seconds and the next came thereafter. It killed me not to be able to laugh; I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, or realize that I was watching him.

"Would you just eat and stop looking at me?" Draco said in between the last bite of his fourth and fifth piece. I could feel my face heating up with the blush that must have come instantly. _So sneaky, Hermione,_ I thought.

"The thanks I get..." I said. He smiled downward to his plate.

"This is the best French toast I have had in my life," he said suddenly. I nearly dropped my fork.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "It took me like five minutes."

"And? Your point? It's amazing," Draco said again.

My blush got worse. "Well thank you."

We sat in silence until eventually it was deafening. Draco had finished his breakfast and I had two bites left on my plate.

"So," I said without any question in mind to ask.

"So?" he said. He sipped his tea, the mint wafting from both of our mugs. "Are you going to ask me something or is this when you tell me to leave?"

I groaned. "Why are you always so intent on leaving, Malfoy? Stop pitying yourself," I said.

"It's a bit hard not to when your life gets ruined in an instant."

"But that's what I don't understand. Sure the company isn't at its best but-"

"At its best? Granger who are you fooling? My company is dead. No one wants to hear what I have to say. They just want a story; they want my fate to be that of my father's. It's complete bullshit how the media functions. And you know, if anyone else said what I was saying they'd drop at their feet and abide to their will. But a Malfoy, forget about it."

I shook my head. Draco was pink in the face and breathing a little heavier than normal. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at a few odd angles. It was a bit endearing, but he was looking at me with a fury in his eyes; it wasn't the time to ogle at a Malfoy. "Who have you become Draco? What happened to the overconfident boy who I knew?"

"You didn't know me, Granger. No one knew," he defended.

"I don't think you know just how much I understand about you, Draco. Watching you wither away in pity is disgusting. You're a bold, confident, intelligent, attractive man who is killing himself from the inside out because some shitty reporter decided to write a crap article about how they view you and your company. Are you seriously going to let that bother you?" He was smiling. "What the hell Draco why are you smiling about?" I exclaimed.

"You said I was intelligent _and _attractive," he said.

"Oh don't let it get to your head," I said but he didn't buy my blowing it off like it was nothing. "That's beside the point. The point is you need to fix the problem instead of letting it take over you." He just looked at me, a smug look plastered on his face. I exhaled. "You're welcome to stay Draco. I didn't mean to make you think that you weren't when I didn't know what to say."

"It seems like you have plenty to say," he said. "I've changed Granger. I'm not that person you claim to have known in school. That was years ago already. I've moved on, changed my life, and tried to forget about what happened. It doesn't help that when I stay in that room upstairs, the first thing I walk by is that goddamn wall of portraits. Every soul that has haunted my dreams at night hangs on that wall, reminding me. Can you blame me for leaving?"

"They haunt me too, Draco."

"Except you weren't on the opposite side. You fought with them."

"I didn't save them."

"I didn't help them."

"Draco would you like to stay here?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have a house of my own, you know," he reminded me.

"Then why haven't you been there the past two nights."

The smug look was back on his face. He stood and took his and my plate to the sink to wash them, a strange sight to see. "Is that a yes?" I asked again.

He looked over his shoulder. "Have I said no yet?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter is a bit shorter but I hope it provides some insight on the feelings of both Draco and Hermione. I'm trying to keep this a bit slow in terms of the relationship between the two but I love when Hermione slips that she thinks Draco is attractive (I mean come on, who isn't thinking that?). This is definitely a quick update but sorry that won't happen all of the time...whoops. I have a plan for the next few chapters and have already started to write them because literally I'm so pumped for this story. Thanks so all of those who favorited and followed from the last chapter! Keep it coming and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Harry Potter isn't mine. If it was trust me Draco and Hermione would have had more together time in the books.**

* * *

Draco moved his things into the house after breakfast. I offered to help but he denied. "My house isn't in the best condition right now either. I'd prefer if you didn't see the ruin it's in," he explained. I reluctantly agreed to his wishes taking the opportunity to clean up the house. Every so often he would floo in with a bag full of more clothes or a perfectly pressed suit. He would chuckled at me everytime he witnessed how I cleaned. I preferred to clean the muggle way; it took my mind off of things and made me feel more accomplished.

"Nice hair, Granger," he'd say. It was pulled into an obnoxious top bun that frizzed and curled over. Not exactly the most attractive I had ever looked.

"Nice pants, Malfoy," I retorted.

He looked down at his pants. "Fuck! These cost me five hundred galleons!" His pants were torn down the leg, making him look quite out of place for his usual pressed style. I laughed at him and fell over on the floor. He was livid but with a simple wave of my wand the pants were sewn together again, leaving no trace. "Sometimes I think people forget they're wizards," I giggled.

"I'd say the same for you," Draco said while walking up the steps to his room. I had started calling it his room instead of the guest room, seeing as how I suddenly had a man living in my house.

A few hours later, Draco had moved what he could into his room upstairs, and the house was clean. We were both bushed from the morning, both needing a shower and some lunch.

"Draco you can have the shower first, there's one thing in my room I didn't get to finish cleaning," I said. He raised an eyebrow but didn't oppose to the thought of a shower after a long morning. "Towels are in the white cabinet, top shelf," I said before he closed the door.

I waited until I heard the water running to let my curiosity get the better of me. I snuck to the hallway and to Draco's new room. I silently turned the knob and pushed the door in.

I was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of cinnamon and the same smell of expensive cologne that, apparently, I knew he wore. He had kept the bed coverings that had originally been there but seemed to have replaced the sheets with dark green ones. Once a Slytherin… I didn't dare open the drawers, that was a bit _too_ invasive, even for my taste. The closet door was open though. I saw at least ten suits immediately, all of them tailored to the correct size for the man who wore them. I touched the sleeve of one, finding it silky smooth and crisp.

I heard the click of a door. Shit.

"Having fun? Maybe you'd like to try one on," the man in the doorway said.

His face was blank, his eyes like a storm. "Draco, I-"

"Don't explain Granger I'm messing with you." He grinned like the asshole he was. "You should've seen your face! If I'd known you were so into me I'd have let you in my room sooner."

"That's real funny. Into you? Please," I defended. It was then that I took notice of his dress-or lack thereof. He was standing in a white towel, somehow beautifully contrasting his light skin that had darkened slightly in the time that I had known him. His chest was chiseled to near perfection; only near because he was still Malfoy.

"I'd believe you more if you didn't stare at me Granger," he teased.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower. Think what you want." I walked by him into the hall, trying to ignore the smell of body wash and the warmth emanating from his skin.

I opened the bathroom door to enter, the last thing I heard being, "Towels are on the top shelf." I flipped him off above my head and shut the door.

Later that evening, Draco and I sat in my sitting room. We had decided to be civil, even after the morning. If he had decided to tolerate me and stay in my home, I guessed I could do the same.

"Granger, what do you have to eat around this place?" Draco asked a while later into the evening. I had to think. For lunch we had just eaten leftovers and freezer food, something I never thought a Malfoy would partake of. I looked up from my novel that I got from the bookstore before I tracked down Draco.

"I don't have much actually. We could go out to eat. I know this-"

"No," he said. "No, I mean, I can't. It's too soon after the whole company debacle."

"You know I've been meaning to ask: What are you going to do about the comp-"

"Granger it's not the time for that question. For now it is nothing for you to weave your way into. Now food," he said.

"Ok. Ok," I started. "How about I go pick up some food at the store and I'll make something quick when I get back."

"Sounds good. I'll be here," he said.

"You're such a pain," I said. I grabbed a coat and some money to buy the food with. There was a market not far from my home that I could apparate to, as it was run by wizards. "I'll be back in a bit."

I walked out and locked the door behind me, hoping that when I came back my house would be the same way. It was the first time I was entrusting Draco to be alone in my home. It wasn't like I didn't mildly trust him, he would be fine. Problem was, it was my house. I had knickers up in those drawers that I wasn't so keen on him seeing. Hopefully, he'd just stay put and not cause problems...one can hope.

I popped into the market in a dark alley way to avoid any muggles that shopped here. Although wizards owned it, muggles tended to linger in the market, seeing as the area had many muggle families living in it. I approached the fruits and vegetables and breads and everything that made my life yummy and stocked my fridge.

I bought a few small items but nothing was catching my eye; too many other things were on my mind, especially when he showed up.

"Mione?" A large hand was on my shoulder, and as I turned a head of ginger met my eyes. _In all of England I find the one person I really didn't want to think about? _

"Hello Ronald."

"Fancy running into you here," he said. "Hey Mione, I just uh, I wanted to apologize for the little altercation we had. Obviously something is bothering you and if you don't want to tell me, that's ok. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Will you forgive me?"

I crossed my arms and sighed. He was making puppydog eyes, the ones he used to make when we were kids. "Fine. Yes I forgive you. Just-stop pestering me about everything all of the time. I'm alright." He didn't look like he believed me but that was ok. If it shut him up that was all the better. "Ron I should be going. I have to finish shopping and get home."

He nodded and pulled me in for a quick hug. "Ok. I'll see you soon. Hey," he said as we pulled apart. "We're having dinner at the Burrow tomorrow night. It won't get too late since I know you have work if-"

"Ron I'd love to really. I'm afraid I have...plans." I hesitated. He must have known but he again said nothing.

"Ok. Hope to see you soon then Hermione," Ron said with a wave. I waved back and let go of a heavy breath. I hurriedly bought a few more things including bread and cheese, more eggs, some meats, and some fruits that were in season; damn winter.

I apparated out of the market, returning to my home, the sky now dark with stars shimmering in the distance. I could faintly hear music, a soft flowing sound. It must have been in my head.

I opened my front door, not bothering to let Draco know I had returned. Everything seemed to be in order; at least nothing was obviously broken.I set the groceries in the kitchen, realizing that the music was growing in volume and was indeed not in my head.

The library.

I hurried out of the kitchen and saw that it was as I had expected. Under my staircase there was a room that extended down into the basement of the house. It was filled with all of my books, save for a few, but something else as well. Something Draco must have discovered.

I walked down the sloping steps to enter the large library. Draco sat in the far corner, his eyes closed. He sat at the black grand piano, playing a beautiful song of which I did not recognize, but could relate to in a strange metaphoric way. I approached him silently and listened intently to the growing rhythm and depth of the piece. I leaned into the piano, feeling its vibrations, and I closed my eyes. I let it take me away.

I felt his eyes on me but he continued to play, realizing he had an audience only intensified the sound. The final notes brought a sweeping lightness to the piece, counteracting the heavy bass.

I opened my eyes and found him looking at me.

His eyes seemed to bore into my soul, their silver melting into me.

"My mother taught me," he said. "She said if a man doesn't know anything else, he should know how to play piano." He waited a moment. "Why do you keep this cooped up down here? It's a beautiful instrument."

I held back tears that threatened to fall. I wasn't about to make him think I was even more of a depressed little girl than he already thought. "I just don't play anymore."

"Why not?"

"No one's ever asked me that before." I sighed, something I'd been doing a lot lately. "I just can't. It's complicated."

"Humor me Granger."

* * *

**Author's Note: AHH so excited to write this chapter. I don't know why but I love Draco playing piano. The song I had him playing was Lamentations of the Heart by Philip Wesley from his Finding Solace album. If you like piano or want the "theme music" that I think of for Hermione and Draco's relationship, I highly recommend listening to it (or at least the beginning its good. Don't be lazy.). Thanks for reading and I hope to hear some feedback. *wink* Review *wink wink*. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The shortness of this chapter will be made up in the following as I have some juicy stuff coming up soon...mwahaha**

* * *

"Can I change my ways? Can I confront the past?"

Bad Suns- Learn to Trust

* * *

I carried the platter with our dinner out to the living room where Draco sat. The insulation in my house was awful and I had always had too many other things on my mind to put a heating charm on the house. We sat by the fire instead. I set down the tray and gave him a plate and a glass with lemonade in it. "Are you sure that this is good?" Draco asked. I smiled and took a plate of my own before putting a sandwich on both my and his plate.

"It's cheese on toasted bread. How could it be bad?" I replied. Draco still seemed concerned about the food in front of him; muggle food was still foreign to him, even something as simple as this. I took a bite myself and sighed at the familiar flavor, letting Draco know it wouldn't poison or kill him or anything.

He bit down on the sandwich and his eyes widened. "Holy shit. You have to give me the recipe," Draco exclaimed. "What is this called?"

I giggled a bit and said, "It's a grilled cheese sandwich Malfoy. And there's no recipe just put butter in a pan and fry the bread with cheese in the middle in it. Simple really."

"I could live off of these," he said. I just smiled and flushed a bit; if nothing else he liked my simplistic cooking style.

"So," he said in between a big bite of the ever smaller sandwich. "Tell me why you leave that beautiful instrument locked away when you could be playing it."

I put my plate on the floor and looked into the fireplace, hugging my knees to my chest. "I don't know how it happened really," I started. I could tell this would be awhile and Draco would not let it go. "My mother taught me to play as well. Every Sunday afternoon we would sit in the drawing room and just play for hours." I smiled at the memory. "I used to love coming home on vacations, simply to relax on the keys, playing all day. I had to obliviate my parent's memories before the war." I stopped and looked back to Draco. The fire still danced in my eyes, reflecting back into his, tinging them gold. They encouraged me to continue.

"I wasn't able to get to them after the battle. Deatheaters found them in Australia. They were tortured and then murdered because I was their daughter. I bought the piano a year ago, but, honestly, I had no intention of playing it. It hasn't been played since tonight. My mother died never knowing that we had spent countless hours at the piano. They died without a memory of me."

I wiped away a tear that escaped my eye. I wasn't used to telling people about my past. It put me in too vulnerable of a situation.

"Why do you spend so much of your time focused on the past?" Malfoy asked. No one had asked me that before either. Damn him.

"It's how I cope."

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but constantly reminding yourself of the pain you've gone through and the things you had no control over is not coping." He sighed. "Look, I know that you lost people and probably blame yourself for what happened, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying life."

"Do you enjoy life Draco?" I asked.

"When I play piano. When I see my old friends that don't hate me." He laughed. "When I eat these amazing sandwiches. When I forget the past." Draco looked into the fire like I had before. "You're decent to be around," he said. Draco turned his head with a quizzical look on his face; we both seemed to be surprised at that outburst.

"Well, anyway," he said, clearing his throat, "I guess-"

"Draco," I interrupted. "Did you leave those feathers on the bed the first night you stayed?" He shook his head yes slowly, like he was hiding it.

"Would you happen to have them with you?" he asked. I nodded and held up one finger. I thought through what I had done with them, then said, "Accio Feathers!" The two pearly white feathers flew down the staircase and one fell in my lap and one in Draco's as well.

I picked up the one that landed on my legs and handed it to Draco. "Thank you," he said. "I must have left them…" he trailed off.

I was confused at why he said he had left them purposely but then insisted that he forgot them? I decided not to push him; he seemed worn out, maybe not physically but emotionally. Was he always like that? Emotionally drained? Maybe we both were.

We were silent for a moment so I looked to my plate to avoid his wandering eyes. I still had a bite of my sandwich, and, although it was a bit cold, I took the final piece in my mouth. I chewed slowly and then swallowed, the silence deafening.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs," Draco said. I looked up to see him crouched over, about to stand when he said, "You, uh," he started. He brought his hand out and brushed something off of the side of my mouth. "Crumb," he said. Draco stood quickly, cleared his throat, and did a fast walk up the stairs, going two at a time.

I placed my hand on the spot that Draco had touched. We had only touched once before: in the hallway upstairs the first night he stayed. (Of course excluding the time I punched him and the probable few other times when we were mortal enemies. Since when weren't we?) This touch had the same effect. It was a cool touch, even though it was dreadfully hot in this room by the fire. My skin was tingling and felt prickly. My stomach was doing flip flops and I felt like my head just might explode from a simple touch of a man who was barely my friend. Was he my friend? If he was he had a strange way of showing it. Although-he had been being civil and he seemed to have changed his ways. He hadn't talked about blood purity since...well I couldn't remember the last time.

I tried to forget about it. It obviously meant nothing, same as everything else. Damn sweet nothing. I checked my watch and saw that is was still early, only ten and knowing me, I wouldn't be able to sleep with my mind racing as it was. I took our empty plates to the kitchen and washed them slowly, the water scorching my skin, and by the time I was done my hands were red.

I put out the fire on my way through the living room and grabbed my book that I had been reading before off of the table near the couch. Draco and the song he played and the touch and the feelings inside...I was ready to explode. He was infiltrating my mind and taking away the usual sadness that was there and replacing it with...confusion? Was it better this way?

* * *

**Author's Note: So if you noticed, at the top of this chapter is a quote from a song. Now if you are only reading this chapter you wouldn't see that I added one to the rest of the chapters where a song wasn't initially introduced in the story. I decided to make a playlist of all of the songs in the fic so throughout, as you see quotes, I recommend listening to the songs! On my profile page there is a link to the playlist I created on Soundcloud so you can check it out! As always thank you for the reviews/favorites/and follows they mean so much! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is by far one of my favorite and better chapters. I hope you enjoy as much as I do...**

* * *

"Neck, chest, waist to floor

Easy to take, you could take me in fours

Make me a deal, a day apiece

Take it all, just stay a week."

the XX- Basic Space

* * *

I rolled over in my sleep and could've sworn I whimpered. I was dreaming and it was lucid, as usual. Since the war I always dreamt as if I was awake, making sleep an obstacle, not a release.

My body was pulsing, dying to have a release. The man in my room walked back and forth in front of the door, his hands held behind his back. My hands felt as if they were pulled above my head, tied with a deep purple ribbon. I strained against them, leaving bruises around my wrists. I was aware that my body was bare, everything out for his command.

"Please." I was begging. "Please touch me." My voice was only above a whisper, my senses heightened. The man shook his head with a smile.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. You're a naughty girl. You wish my hands were running over your body don't you? Touching you...pleasing you...fucking you..."

"Yes. Yes please just…"

He suddenly turned to my bed and placed his hands on the sides of my feet, his body curved. "I'll touch you when you behave," he said. "Now don't make a sound."

He stood again and let his cloak fall to the ground. Underneath he had a white button up and dark trousers. He started unbuttoning from the top, slowly dragging his fingers across the slits in the fabric. I wanted to cry out, but couldn't. He would stop if I did. The last button popped open and his chest was revealed. It was pearly white and chiseled, as if Michelangelo himself had carved him. I sighed and he looked up at me, his eyes cutting into my soul. I desperately wanted to break free and feel him and claim him; it wasn't an option I had.

"No noise sweetheart. No noise," he said while taking his belt in his hands. My eyes grazed his body as my head shook up and down in submission. He tugged the belt from his pants and threw it on the bed before slowly unbuttoning the top and dragging down the zipper. It was painfully slow.

His pants dropped and soon all that was left was a pair of dark briefs. He was aroused and it was obvious. He climbed onto the bed and like a lion about to capture its prey,crouched over my body on all fours.

"Please," I said, barely audible.

"What do you want me to do? Say it out loud princess." He blew on my skin, chilling me.

I swallowed hard. "Touch me."

"Is that all?" He blew down my arms and across my collarbone. I shook my head and did my best not to buck my hips upward to meet his growing arousal. "Then tell me. Say it," he commanded.

"Fff-" I tried before gaining confidence. "Fuck me."

He smiled and tilted his head. "In your dreams mudblood."

I shot up straight in bed, now awake and aware of the light filling my room. My body was on fire, throbbing hard. My head was pounding, sweat dripping down my skin. I was breathing incredibly fast and hard at the dream I had had. Lucid dreaming occasionally had its upsides. This was not one of them. The dream was far too vivid, leaving me with a yearning that couldn't be fulfilled. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. Seven thirty.

It was Monday. Monday meant back to work at the Ministry. I worked closely with the Aurors, filling them in on new cases and keeping track of old ones. I was expected in by nine to give a presentation on the next case involving a man they called, "The Destructor"; too dramatic of a name if you asked me. He was really just some petty wizard who was kicked out of Hogwarts in second year that wanted his revenge. He was destroying buildings and occasionally annoying a muggle or two with his antics. He wasn't that big of a deal but it wasn't my job to tell the Aurors that. They had to figure it out on their own.

My body was aching from the stress it had gone through that night. I rolled out of bed with a shower and a familiar man on my mind. I stepped out into the hallway and did my best to ignore the closed door across from the bathroom with, hopefully, Draco inside.

The hot water of the running shower soothed me, bringing peace back to my mind. All I wanted to do was curl up with some tea and a book or just sit in my tub all day. Neither of those things would be possibly. I washed my hair and ran my fingers through it, taking out the curls that no longer held tight. My body smelled of light citrus and the smell enveloped me.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Draco had left his own body wash in the shower. It was a dark green bottle that seemed to be glass. I popped it open and smelled it. It certainly smelled like him. The smell was really indescribable. It made me think of summer and a peaceful morning...but also a night spent in front of a fire eating chocolate and red fruits.

I set it down and washed the remaining soap from my skin, subconsciously rubbing the scar that branded my arm with extra force until it burned.

I taped a note to Draco's door saying I would be at work until four, I was out early that day. My ponytail bobbed as I hurried down the steps to the fireplace in the living room. "The Ministry of Magic!" I announced.

I flooed in and landed among green flames. People surrounded me, pushing and elbowing me out of their way. A flurry of, "Excuse me," and "Sorry sir," sounded as I strode to the nearest elevator. I was dying to just get to my office and end the day. Whenever I saw a man in a white button up under their cloak, I wanted to cry out in angst. So, of course, the man next to me on the elevator wore that exact ensemble. He worked in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. When I first arrived for a job he was my interviewer. He also helped in my efforts with S.P.E.W. and made some minor changes, nothing that shouldn't have already been accomplished.

"Morning Mr. Rintry," I said. He nodded in my direction and said, "Ms. Granger how wonderful to see you. I hope everything is going well?"

"Yes," I said. "Quite well. How is the family?"

"We're getting by. Daughter is in her second year of Hogwarts. Has your friend Neville for a teacher."

"Oh how nice!" I faked happiness that I hoped he couldn't see through. I didn't care about his kids. In fact this man was not someone I wanted to be around, especially considering his choice of clothing. The elevator stopped and slammed forward. "I must be off here. Nice talking to you sir," I said with a wave.

"You as well."

When I was finally in my office I thought I could've cried. _Really you can't deal with a little stress and a sexy dream every once in a while?_ I asked myself. _Get over yourself. There's plenty of other people that would love to be in your position right now. Would even die for it. _

I sat at my pristine desk and put my head in my hands. This day was getting better by the minute...yeah right. There was a knock at my door to which I answered, "Come in."

A busty woman with dark rimmed glasses entered my office. "Hello Ms. Granger. My boss is Mr. Potter, head of Aurors," she stated then sighed. "But of course you know him. He's Harry Potter and you're Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake." Then she calmed herself with a deep breath, slowing her words. "I have come to inform you that your meeting previously scheduled for today has been cancelled. We will resume at a later date."

"Thank you Ms…?"

"Ms. Fitz. You can call me Penny though."

"Well thank you Penny for letting me know. I'll be in contact if you need me again."

She nodded and said a quick "You're welcome," before leaving.

She closed the door behind her and I sighed audibly. _Did she really just say, "and you're Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake," like I was some sort of god? I thought. _I hated when people did that. It annoyed me beyond belief and only fueled my anger in my letter to Harry.

_Harry~_

_Thank you for the notice on the meeting. Next time though I'd appreciate a note or a message not sent by some intern-fangirl who can't keep herself together around normal human beings. Please inform her that the war was five bloody years ago and that some people don't like to be praised like an animal at the circus._

_Love always~ Hermione_

I sent the letter out with the owl the Ministry lent to me. It was a feisty bird and would nip at me everytime I didn't give it a treat, even though it obviously didn't deserve one. It flew out of my office and I put my forehead against my desk. Looking at the clock, yet again, I saw it was now only nine fifteen. I groaned and called in my secretary; yes, even I got a secretary, on special calls only of course.

"Hi Joann, I am not feeling well. I think I will be heading home," I explained.

"Of course Ms. Granger. You're looking a bit flushed actually. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just cancel all of my afternoon plans, if there are any, and if anyone asks tell them that I felt sickly and decided to go home."

Joann nodded and hurried me out of my office. "I'll do all of that Ms. Granger. Do feel better."

I silently thanked her. Joann was the only sane person in this whole place. She was a squib who desperately wanted to be involved in the Wizarding World as her entire family was a powerful one. Her kindness and generosity overshadowed her non-magical abilities. I was grateful for her.

When I was home I immediately fell into bed, realizing how tired I actually was. I took the last deep sleeping potion that was next to my bed in the drawer and downed it in one gulp. I kicked off my shoes and, thankfully, fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Darkness overcame me and I felt at one with myself again. Sleep is what I needed.

When I woke it was to the setting sun. My stomach growled loudly and for the last time I checked the clock. It was around six thirty. Six thirty four to be exact. I stood and felt a bit woozy, probably from lack of nutrition all day. Two cups of coffee was not enough.

I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs, my footsteps heavy. The house was quiet. Draco was nowhere in sight. His door had still been closed but he would've moved if he knew I was awake right? He wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or library as no music was escaping the cracks.

I tried to ignore it and went back to the kitchen to heat up something easy to eat. I ended up with some fake-cheese-crap that was in the back of my freezer. I skipped the muggle way of heating up food and did a quick heating and cooking spell on the frozen meal; thank Merlin for wizard cookbooks.

I ate it fast, leaning against the counter and downing it in large bites. With each bite my mind roamed further into where the man with silver eyes was. Draco was either playing a sick game of hide-and-seek or he had left. Again.

I threw down the frozen meal on the island, dropping the fork and splattering a bit on the floor. I threw my coat on over my shoulders and headed out of the house, wand in hand, to find the son of a bitch that kept leaving my house even when I thought that was over. The sky above was dark with storm clouds, a light drizzle landing on my hair, flattening it down.

I took no time to cast a drying spell, finding it useless in helping me. My ams shivered and I tugged the fabric of my coat closer to my skin. The streetlights lit an eerie glow on the street, the rain shining on the ground in large puddles. I stepped through countless puzzles. The rain pounded on my skull and dripped down my face. My thoughts were on Draco. I knew he wasn't far, for some reason, and that led me on towards endless roads through my neighborhood, and soon, out of it.

I saw a park in the distance. It was one that I wandered to a few weeks back when the snow was in a wonderful state, blissfully drifting to the ground. Now it was washed away by dark rain and ever longer nights. The park was small, just a few playground sets. It was the most important thing I had seen all day.

Sitting in the mud, in a drenched suit, sat the man that haunted my dreams and left me confused and conflicted beyond belief. I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing how cold I was. It was still winter; soon the rain could be ice with dropping degrees. I slowly approached the sitting man and slowly sat on the wet ground next to him. He didn't look up and I didn't make him.

Draco's hair was flattened and he was shivering furiously. I silently cast a warming charm for both of us and he sighed at the heat. I took his hand in my own and held it tightly, refusing to let go. A slow tingle was emerging between our skin but I refused to let go. I heard him sniffle and turned to see if he was about to talk. The rain was falling down his face, completely unable to tell if the streams down his face were tears or rain droplets.

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off with two words. Important ones that I believe haunted him from that day on. Something that wasn't normal in Malfoy's (or so I thought).

"Don't apologize."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow I honestly loved writing this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I loved putting it down on "paper" haha. I would really love some feedback and it you'd be so kind as to leave a review or show me your love through favorites or follows, well….that would just be amazing. Thank you to my wonderful followers (35 followers and 9 favorites currently as I write this) that inspire me to write even more and to work harder. Thank you to you all. Next two chapters….bout to get juicy. ****;)**

**Oh! Also be sure to check out the playlist on Soundcloud (check my profile for more info). ****Sadly the song I used last chapter was not able to work on the playlist but check out the artist anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you have to leave so soon? Didn't wanna make you run around"

...

"Why'd I let you walk away

Why'd I let you walk away

'Cause I'm thinking it's you."

Goldroom- Embrace

* * *

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I took the day off."

Draco and I sat on the floor of my living room again. We both leaned against pillows that were almost too soft and they collapsed beneath our backs. He held his mug of tea close to his chest that was already wrapped in a blanket. After last night Draco was different, even more than before.

* * *

We didn't discuss anything on the way back to the house, choosing to walk in silence instead of apparate. I didn't ask Draco any questions and he didn't answer any either. When Draco and I were home (was I starting to call it his home too?) he went straight to his room and waited in the doorway for me to get up the steps as well. When I passed him he said, "Thank you," softly and shut the door.

This morning he woke me up in bed and greeted me with a small smile. "I figured you'd want to be up by now. It's almost nine thirty," he said.

I ran my fingers through my thick hair, attempting to look somewhat presentable, knowing how I usually looked in the morning."Oh, yes actually. Thank you. Did you need me to make breakfast or-"

"It's cooking downstairs." I felt my jaw dropping slowly while he just smiled and said, "Come down when you're ready."

Needless to say he was quite different. I wasn't sure if the rain had hit his head enough times to change what was inside or if maybe his previous anger was cooled by the night, but I wasn't about to complain. And hey, if I got fresh pancakes out of the deal, I was sold.

* * *

"Did you go to work yesterday?" he asked. I took another sip of my tea; jasmine this morning.

"I went for about an hour and a half. It was awful. Some bitch came into my office telling me shit like 'ooo Hermione and Harry, Merlin yayyy!' and for one that pisses me off, and two I didn't need crap like that, I was stressed already. And the dream that morning already-"

"What dream?" Draco interrupted. My heart caught in my throat. Nope, slipped up. NOPE.

I must have blushed fiercely because he smiled smugly. "Was it _that_ kind of dream?" he asked. I put my head in my hands and shook back in forth, laughing from embarrassment.

"Alright Granger now you have to tell me. What dirty little thing did you do in your dream that made you all wacked up for the whole day?"

"Malfoy-" I warned.

"Come on I'm having fun! Was it kinky?" he asked, his expression the brightest I had seen it in years. I lowered my head even more and the blush spread to my neck and collar. "Holy fuck Granger you had a kinky dream!" He exclaimed in laughter and nearly spilled his drink, the blanket falling from his shoulders. "Ok, ok, who was it? Potter? Finnigan? Oh no. It was Weasel wasn't it?" he asked.

My head shot up in disgust and judging by Draco's reaction he knew not to cross that line.

"Hit a rough spot did I?" Draco asked.

"Very. Ron is _not _even a thought in any...sexual dreams that I may have," I said. "We're friends, as rocky as it may be at some points. Besides, the man in my dream is none of your concern."

He didn't take that easily but was most likely content in knowing that I had a dream about kinky sex...and that it bothered me the rest of the day. So of course, following that delightful conversation, the doorbell rang.

"Who would that be?" Draco asked. I shrugged but realized then that no one knew Draco was staying in my house.

"Go in the kitchen or something. I don't know who it is." The doorbell rang again. Draco understood and got up quietly, taking his mug with him into the kitchen. Thank Merlin he was intelligent; he knew how to hide too.

I opened the front door to fiery hair. Ginny.

"Hermione!" she said claiming me in a giant bear hug. I hugged back trying not to groan knowing the inevitable of the reason she came to my house.

"Hi Ginny!" I said.

She released me. "You've been avoiding us," Ginny said. "Don't deny it either. I know something's up."

I sighed. "Why don't you come in?" She stepped in the doorway and I asked if she wanted tea. "Still on your tea kick, Mione?" Ginny asked. I smiled at her and agreed, causing a laugh to escape her lips. She sat on the couch and I said I'd be back in a minute with her tea.

When I was in the kitchen I saw Draco hiding behind the pantry door. I had to stop myself from laughing at the odd sight but I also didn't have much time. "What should I do?" Draco asked.

"Um…" I started. "Down that back hallway is the door to my porch. Just head out there until she leaves or I get you."

He nodded and waited until I had poured Ginny's mug of tea and started out for the living room to make his way to the porch door. I handed Ginny the mug and she took a large gulp, ignoring the heat of the drink. "So, Ginny-"

"Why did Draco Malfoy just sneak out of your back door?" she asked.

Fuck. "Excuse me? Malfoy?" I sputtered. Too obvious.

"Yes," she said matter of factly. "He just walked out of your back door, and unless he snuck in and walked right back out, I'd say he's been staying here."

"Ginny, look I love you, but even if someone did walk out of my door, which would be very creepy in itself, how do you know it's him?"

The redhead just smiled as if to say, Don't you know already? "Mione, have you seen that boy's ass? Trust me it's him."

I felt a twang of jealousy and embarrassment at Ginny talking about Malfoy's ass of all things. Of course I'd seen it; I would never be one to deny that Draco was attractive. But, somehow I felt possessive of him. Maybe just from him staying with me or our new found, here goes, friendship.

"So is it him?" she cut into my thoughts. Slowly, I nodded my head to a squeal of Ginny's girlish cries. "I knew it! Now Hermione you gotta tell me," she said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you letting that prick stay in your house?"

I was shocked. "Excuse me but-"

"Look I know. He's attractive and you're attractive. When women and men are in close quarters-"

"Ginny!"

"-things happen and I respect that, but Mione, he's a bloody death eater. You could do better, even with that ass."

"Ginny," I stopped her. "Nothing is happening between us. And if you _ever _accuse Draco of being a death eater again, know that you will be offending me personally, and I will have to reconsider our friendship. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd appreciate if you left my home."

Ginny stood and straightened her pants back down. I walked her to the door and opened it for her.

"Hermione, in respect of our friendship I won't tell anyone about this. I'm worried about you though. Ron was right. You are different." I slammed the door on her and locked it, letting her know she wasn't welcome in my home until she reconsidered her thoughts.

I sighed and leaned against the door, sliding down until I was sitting. I looked up after a moment and found Draco standing at the end of the hall, leaning against a doorway. He was slightly silhouetted, just an outline visible. I took the moment to admire him; his body still toned by Quidditch and it was one thing I could agree with Ginny on, his attraction.

"Now I see why you don't like being with your friends," Draco said. I smiled a bit and he approached me.

"Did you hear any of that?" He nodded and sat across from me. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Why are you sorry? You stood up for me. No ones _ever_ fucking done that Granger. You're kind of amazing you know?"

I wanted to cry. Not at the fact of Draco's revelation, but the fact that he understood when no one else did.

"They don't get it you know? Not everyone was a hero," I said.

"And not everyone was a villain."

I got an owl an hour or so later from Ginny. I thought of burning it. Maybe using it to wipe my ass. But, after a bit of back and forth in my head I decided to read it.

Mione~

_Hey. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I acted like my brother might have, and Merlin help me if I end up like him. Would you have late-lunch with me tomorrow? I'll be at the Hog's Head tomorrow around three. Come if you want. Maybe see you then._

_Ginny_

I set down the letter on my bed and laid back, sighing and deciphering the words in my mind. Draco came in a moment later to tell me dinner was ready. His cooking was to die for, proved by our breakfast, so I followed closely behind.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

I smiled to myself before asking, "Why were you so interested in my dream this morning?"

He flicked his head over his shoulder quickly. "Well considering there isn't much interesting about you, finding out you had a dream about sex peaked my interest."

"I'm interesting!" I defended. I knew it wasn't totally true. I really just went to work and then read and took baths while watching movies. Not too exciting but he didn't need to remind me.

"In your own special way Granger. I'm actually surprised the dream-sex was deviant. _That's_ pretty interesting."

I groaned. "Look, just because I'm not the Slytherin Sex God doesn't mean-"

"TWO! Two fucking girls I sleep with and obviously neither can keep their damn mouths shut," Draco exclaimed. We were down the steps and standing by the door. I held in a laugh; his face was flaming and looked like he would explode any second.

I finally let out a little laugh and pushed past him to get to the kitchen, the smell of food wafting out with a delicious aroma. I turned to him and asked, "Are you coming or not fuckboy?"

I caught the flick of a smile on his face before he replaced it with the classic frown he wore often. He came down the hallway to where I stood, quietly replying with, "Well played Granger. Well played."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thought I'd end this chapter on a lighter note. Seemed like the time to do it haha. I tried to keep Draco and Hermione in character during this chapter (harder than I thought!) but as you're probably noticing, both of them are changing in their actions and thoughts. Hope you enjoyed! (I say that a lot...eh…) Oh and excuse the multiple line break things...the little ones that I had before weren't working so forgive!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I don't own anything relating to Harry Potter. I just like to write about hot guys with the name Draco. You know. ;)**

**Oh and an apology in advance...no song for this chapter. I couldn't really find one that worked for what I wanted. If you ever have an idea for one let me know! (It would help a ton!)**

* * *

I had taken the week off of work, knowing well enough that I could break at any moment. (Although having Draco around was certainly a change in lifestyle, he wasn't the answer, at least not currently.) Because of this there was, of course, no excuse of work to get me out of lunch with Ginny, I decided to go.

Ginny was honestly acting like a bitch. Maybe I was just being moody, but everyone around me was acting bitchy. My friends, my coworkers...was there anyone else? I wasn't overly intent on spending my lunch and relaxation time with someone who didn't get what I was going through; thought I was acting overly dramatic. The only person who somewhat understood me was, well, Draco. But, I didn't have time for him.

It was two fifty. Ginny would be at Hog's Head by now, knowing she always liked to be early like me, one of the many things we had in common. (Our stubbornness also shared.)

"Malfoy, I'm heading out to meet Ginny," I said to the man on my sofa. He looked over the book in his hands, most likely gotten from my library under the steps. His eyebrows were raised, eyes creased from a slow smile.

"You honestly think you'll be able to handle her again? Like yesterday went so well?" he asked. He closed the book on one finger and crossed his legs; he was in a suit again, seemingly the perfect representation of a powerful and successful man. _Yeah right, _I thought. _He's just as wounded as me. _

"I'm going to do my best," I replied. "I probably won't be back until after you would have dinner so, like usual," I motioned to the kitchen and adjusted my hair with one hand "fridge is open."

"Good luck," Draco said. He opened his book again and lowered his gaze. I grabbed my purse and put my wand into the large pocket. I walked to the door and turned the knob to leave, not ignoring the eyes I felt bearing into the back of my skull.

* * *

I apparated to the Hog's Head front door with a loud Pop! that in a non-wizarding world would make heads turn; here people heard it as if it were a door opening. I pulled the large oak handle and entered the dark bar, spotting a flash of bright red in the corner. Ginny was sitting at the table furthest from the entrance, throwing back a glass of Firewhiskey no doubt. I took a deep breath to steady myself and started for her. Ginny looked up when I was a few feet away.

"Mione! You actually came!" she yelled. She stood and gave me a hug, similar to the one she gave at my door the day before.

I just smiled not knowing how to respond. The redhead noticed my hesitance and said, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was being way too much like Ron. It's just a bit hard to break old habits you know?"

"Yeah Ginny. Trust me I know. Thank you for the apology." I felt relieved. I didn't want to dislike my friend, especially one I held so close. She placed a hand over mine on the table, a small gesture that meant a lot to me. Peace.

Ginny waved at the bartender and caught his attention. "Two butterbeers please!"

The man nodded and I thanked her for ordering.

"So how's Harry been-"

"Cut the crap Mione," Ginny started. "are you shagging that man yet or what?"

If I had had the butterbeer in front of me at that time I would have spit it all over me and

Ginny. "Wha-What? Excuse me? I'm not...shagging Malfoy, or anyone for that matter. He's just a...friend staying at my house. Temporary you know?"

Ginny smirked and downed a shot of firewhiskey. "Didn't seem too temporary to me. He would've left by now. It's almost been a week." I looked down into the drink in front of me, swirling it around the glass. "He uh, actually did leave. Twice."

"You fucking with me? What happened?"

"I don't know," I said. "He's stressed from the company collapse, family, I don't know. I didn't really ask."

"Damn girl that's crazy." She paused. "But come on, are you seriously not fucking him? He's SO hot! I'd like to-"

"Ginny," I interrupted. "Please."

Then she really smirked. Her whole face lit up and she sat back in her chair with a knowing look. "You like him," she said. "And by that blush and the complete cut off I'm thinking you like him a lot." I blushed furiously and looked down at my hands under the table.

"Well I mean," I tried.

"Mione. Don't lie. Don't you dare."

I sighed and grabbed the handle of my beer. "Ok fine, maybe I think he's attractive. Just because I feel that way doesn't mean I necessarily like him. Besides, even if I think he's attractive, we don't even touch or do anything else besides talk and eat together. And even that one time we did touch-"

"WHEN?" Ginny exclaimed.

I smiled a little and said, "Well I mean he brushed by me once and touched my arm but a day or two ago-"

"Yes?"

"I had a crumb on my face and he brushed it off. It wasn't much but…"

"Girl, why are you here? Go home and fuck that boy."

I laughed loudly, filling the small bar with my girlish laughs and embarrassing myself. "We haven't even eaten yet!" I said.

Ginny took her turn laughing and said, "Well afterwards then. Waiter!"

We both leaned back in our seats, hands on our stomachs. We ate large sandwiches and another glass of Butterbeer, completely filling our need for food. Ginny called the waiter over for the check. He shook his head and came to the table. "Sorry miss, no check needed. This one is on us. Thank you for what you did."

Then he just walked away. Like it was nothing. Nothing. My mood changed and I wanted nothing else than to curl into a ball and fade away to nothing.

"Mione are you ok? You look sick." Ginny's hair hung on the side of her face, blocking her distressed features from all except me.

"Yeah. Um, I think I just need to get home."

"Hermione-"

"Ginny I'm sorry." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I just need to get home. I'm so sorry."

Ginny looked confused, yet understanding. "Don't do anything you'll regret Mione."

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch. Except for the change of clothes and empty takeout containers in front of him, one would've assumed that he hadn't left that spot all afternoon. The sky was dark, allowing no light from the front window over the couch; a lamp lit the pages for Draco. He wore sweatpants and a dark tee, Chinese food containers placed in front of him.

He looked over the pages of his book and I realized he wore glasses. They were light brown and slightly rounded. "Granger, are you ok?" His kind words took my mind off of the attractive glasses that he took off with one hand.

I shook my head no and crossed my arms. "Draco," I said.

"Yeah?" Fuck it. Maybe Ginny was right.

This was wrong. "I need a distraction."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, or review! (Now at 42 followers ahh!) Thanks to everyone who has done so already!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I received three (!) very uplifting reviews on this story's last chapter, so to all of you, you made my night and mornings, and inspired me to keep writing.**

**The next four-ish chapters (currently as my plans for the story are going) will be focused on Draco and Hermione without anyone else in the mix. The next four chapters (this one included!) are taking place over the next three days. **

**Enough of my rambling. This is the chapter I (maybe you) have been waiting for! Don't get your hopes up too high though… ;)**

* * *

"You give me something to think about

that's not the shit in my head."

PVRIS- St. Patrick

* * *

"Excuse me?" Draco was, to say the least, shocked and confused. If he hadn't taken his glasses off before, just then in that moment of shock would have been his opportunity. "What exactly did you say?"

I took a deep breath, channeling my inner Gryffindor that used to serve me so well. I seemed to have lost some of it along the way, especially around him. "I said, I need a distraction."

"Well what the hell kind of demand is that?"

"What do you mean? Malfoy if you're going to stay in my home you might as well do something useful." I groaned and slumped a bit, throwing a hand to my forehead with the thought of _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, _running through my head. Like Draco Malfoy would ever know how to comfort someone. "You know what? Forget it. I don't know what I was thinking _you _could even do anyway."

I slung my bag back onto my shoulder properly and started for the staircase, determined to forget any of the last five minutes had happened. I then felt a hand wrap around my wrist, the skin cool and firm. "Wait," Malfoy said. I turned and he released me. "I can, um, help."

I almost laughed at his quiet horror, the look in his eyes like a deer in the headlights, entirely unsure of what to do next. "Ok," was all that I could mumble out, trying to get over the fact that he had voluntarily touched me again.

_"In your dreams mudblood." _I shivered at the thought of the dream I had just days before. Would I ever escape?

I followed Draco back into the living room. "Sit here, I'll be back in a minute." He took all of the empty food containers to the kitchen while I made myself comfortable on the couch. My mind was racing, wondering what he would do. Honestly that was distracting enough...until my thoughts went back to dinner. I clutched the couch beneath me in anger but mostly frustration, at myself and the world.

Draco was back, as promised, and he sat across from me on the sofa. "Sit cross legged in front of me," he said. I shifted over on the cushion and sat as he did, legs crossed in a meditative pose. Were we gonna do yoga or something? "My mum used to do this with me when I was younger. I was a pretty stressed out little kid."

"You don't say?" I joked. He rolled his eyes halfheartedly and I shut up.

"As I was saying...my mother would sit across from me and tell me to look into her eyes and tell her everything that was bothering me. 'The mind is a wandering dream,' she used to say. You'll see what I mean when we get started."

"Wait," I interrupted. "I'm supposed to tell you _everything _that's bothering me?"

"You really are the Brightest Witch of our Age, Granger. And yes everything. You wanted a distraction right?"

"Yes but I don't see how reminding myself of it all will-"

"Trust me," Draco said, placing one hand on own my folded hands that sat on top of my jean covered legs. I reluctantly nodded and said, "Just tell me what I need to do."

Draco dipped his head, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. It occurred to me that we hadn't been this close for this long the entire time he had been staying in my house. I took notice of his cologne, the same as what was on his suit jacket and in his closet, slightly like cinnamon. With his eyes still closed I could admire his eyelids: translucent with veins running below; the same veins filled with blood that for years he felt was superior to my own. His eyelashes were a bit darker than his natural pale blond hair color. They twitched a bit before he opened his eyes again.

His demeanor had changed to a calm state, as if in that time he had been meditating. "Take my hands," he said, his voice just a few notches above a whisper. Draco held his two hands out in between us, imploring me to take them but also frightening me beyond control. I knew when this happened I was screwed. My emotions took over and I was done for.

I placed my hands downwards in his, hoping that he wouldn't mind that my palms were getting sweaty from the nerves of what he had in mind. He covered my small hands with his large ones, his fingers wrapping over the top of my skin. Electricity seemed to flow, jolting me out of my trance of large hands and eyelids.

I looked up from our hands and met his storm grey eyes peering down at me. I was tempted to immediately look away when he said, "Don't even think about breaking eye contact."

My courage had disappeared, abandoning me after his skin touched mine, reminding me that he was human, not just an untouchable beast from my past. I wanted to run, hide, scream, touch more of him, get lost in his eyes...the latter I was doing fairly well on. I was entirely vulnerable under his gaze, like he could see everything inside my mind.

"Tell me what you want out of your head," Draco reminded.

"You know that your eyes are a bit achromatic?" I asked. Draco just smiled with a hint of _How crazy is this girl? _laced in between his lips.

"Yes, I do Granger. Is that the entirety of the problem that you've been avoiding since I got here?" he asked. "The lack of real color in my eyes?"

"No," I said. _Here goes nothing._ "More like my effing friends and my coworkers and the damn people in this world who think that just because I killed people and didn't die in the Battle, that I should get consolation prizes of free meals and gifts and fancy invitations!" My breathing had elevated and at that point, I wanted to escape the grasp of Draco's storm eyes.

"You have survivor's guilt?" Draco asked knowingly. I turned my head to look to the side, very uncomfortable in his eyes. "Nope. No looking away."

I sighed and blinked for longer than was probably allowed in this sick and twisted game of "Don't look away".

"Survivor's guilt could explain what I'm feeling, yes. But why does this take over my life?"

"It took over mine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I stared deeper into him, hoping to find an inkling of a lie, just to see if he actually meant what he said. I found nothing. "How did you deal with it?" I asked.

Now he was the one who looked like he regretted joining this staring match. "I don't think I did. I have fits of rage where the only thing on my mind is dying and finishing what I started myself sixth year. I spent much of my life allowing myself to be defined by others who had defined me as a pawn in their sick game. Well that pawn killed a lot of other pieces." Draco was on the edge. I tightened my hold on his hands to bring him back. His voice was just as purr as mine only moments before; it scared the hell out of me.

"I did too," I said. "I've never admitted that."

We were both getting quieter. The dark closets of our minds being opened were not loud and joyful places to be; they were quiet secret holders.

"I blame myself," he said. "I know I shouldn't. I had a fucked up childhood and I shouldn't blame myself. But even without it, I did damage. Lots of it. And _I _was allowed to continue on?"

"I know how you feel," I whispered. "Do you realize how different we are Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"And not just in blood. I'm praised for killing while you are destroyed for helping wizards and witches like you. We all did what we had to do and yet...you are the one punished."

"I think you've been pretty punished yourself, Granger. Except you do it all in your head."

I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his, needing support. Draco seemed too shocked to react right away. I closed my eyes just moments after Draco closed his own, finally calm at our touch. He tightened his grip on my hands, his breath picking up in speed. His hands were warm now, the first time I had felt them not be cool to the touch.

"Draco what are we do-"

"Shh," he silenced me. "Don't say what I know you're thinking. I don't know the answer."

At that moment I wanted desperately to just get back to how life was before this man was in my life. Before I had the constant ache in my heart for not just me but for him as well. The damaged man in front of me was becoming a lifeline. I knew it was one that could save me if I allowed it to. Was it easier without him?

"Granger what are you thinking about?"

I felt as if I was under the truth serum, not pausing when immediately I said, "You."

I sensed his eyes on me again, so I opened mine. There was a quiet fury in his storm, lightning about to strike. I licked my lips subconsciously and he looked down to them before finding my eyes again.

His head tilted to the left and I followed his opposite, tilting my head so ours would fit together. He sucked in a breath of air and closed the gap between us.

His lips silenced my thoughts, bringing me to that divine air of peace and oneness with the man in front of me. The kiss was slow, dragging lips across lips. My skin tingled with anticipation and from the soft feel of his mouth on mine. I was sore after just a second of feeling him against me, something I had never experienced before. He exhaled through his nose slowly and a small noise sounded from his throat, almost pained. His hands left mine, one going to the side of my face, leaving a burning sensation on my skin at his closeness; his hand branded me. I let my free hand slide to the back of his neck, silently stroking the fine hair on his slick cut hair.

He smelled like the vision in his eyes, the day after a storm. I could've melted into that moment, claiming it for my own and feeling ready to die- when he released me.

Our eyes opened, still centimeters from each other. He looked frightened, the crease between his brows more prominent.

He opened his mouth, my heart racing for the words to escape when he said,"That was a mistake."

* * *

**Author's Note: Commence reviews, follows and favorites ;) Love to you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed (I really appreciate it and trust me it never gets old). I decided to basically change my whole plan for the next few chapters so instead of the next few days it will be over a week difference..I think. We can figure it out together! This chapter is the same night as last chapter though so...whatever just read I'll be quiet.**

* * *

"Heart skipped a beat

And when I caught it you were out of reach

But I'm sure, I'm sure

You've heard it before."

The XX- Heart Skipped a Beat

* * *

What the hell just happened? No correction; the _fuck_ just happened? I didn't know what to do, still so close to Draco, breathing him in and fucking up my emotions. A mistake? Maybe. Unwanted? Maybe not. Was I supposed to slap him? Kiss him again? Fucking mistake. Thanks.

My heart was still thumping incredibly fast in my chest, threatening to burst. I was sure Draco could see my whole chest moving, if he even bothered to look down as right then he was staring directly into my eyes. I saw the fight or flight in his eyes, more flight but he didn't dare move. Or speak. Or do anything! Just stared, damn him! I wanted to say, _Good distraction, _but decided against it. He didn't deserve my sarcasm. God he was sexy. Did I just think that? Fuck. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why did you just do that?" I asked.

He swallowed hard and backed a few inches away, most likely feeling uncomfortable at the proximity. "Granger if I knew why the hell I just did that, trust me, I'd let you know."

We were both thinking the same thing. That was _never _supposed to happen. We had always been sworn enemies. Just because our almost friendship had begun, didn't mean we had expected romance to come from it, or atleast I hadn't. This certainly wouldn't help that whole situation.

I had to get away. Away from him, his eyes, and especially his lips, still inviting me to place mine back on his.

"I'm going to go to the library," I said softly.

Draco blinked and seemed to come out of a trance. "Ok," he said simply. I backed up on the couch and unfolded my stiff legs, going to stand. Draco was staring down at the fabric, his hands moving incessantly like he was having a thumb war with himself.

I moved as fast as I could, without looking like some terrified Hufflepuff, to the library door. I didn't go down there often, only once or twice a week for a new supply of books that I wanted to reread. This was a special occasion. Reading had always been my escape; in school, when I was bored, sad, angry, and especially confused. Books were simple. The plot was clear and it always ended. Life wasn't that easy.

I closed the door behind me and walked down the few steps to the wide room. I had charmed it years before as soon as I bought the house. It was a fireproof and magic-proof room and could be used as a shelter if I ever needed it. I hadn't yet.

I pulled my favorite book off of the shelf, opening to my favorite passage that I used to get my mind off of everything. Why wasn't that my first thought for a distraction?

I began reading the voice of the wizard teacher echoing off of the pages with a line that annoyed me everytime I read it because of its truth. "The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure."

I continued down the pages reading only every other word. "Thoughts are not...on the ...skulls, to be per...invader…." My mind kept wandering off, deciding rather to think of the feel of Draco's lips on mine than the words beneath my eyes.

It was so unlike any kiss I had ever had. Compared to my first it was well...well...what I imagined every kiss for the rest of my life should feel like. Yes, it was simple and almost emotionless. Almost. Draco had changed, that I was sure of. His emotions on the other hand were something I was confident I'd never fully understand.

And yet, he kissed me.

My stomach flopped at that thought. He. Kissed. Me. On the mouth. And he didn't pull away. He put his hand on my cheek, holding my head. And I liked it. Dammit I liked it a lot. Bloody hell was I _swooning _over Draco effing Malfoy? What the hell was I thinking? What was _he _thinking giving me those mixed signals?

I threw the book down, not meaning to be so aggressive but also being pissed off and the confusion swirling in my head. Dinner was only a distant thought in my mind, not even considering it a problem anymore. Well one thing was certain: Draco was the best distractor ever.

I looked at the book on the carpet covered floor. It lay half open, the pages readjusting until it closed, the front cover facing down. The sound of the pages meeting was ominous in the silent room. It made me glance upwards to the piano in the corner. The dark stained wood and pearly white keys willingly stabbing my eyes. I stood from my chair, walking directly to the piano. I remembered what I had said to Draco just days before. "_I bought the piano a year ago, but, honestly, I had no intention of playing it. It hasn't been played since tonight. My mother died never knowing that we had spent countless hours at the piano." _He practically yelled at me that I spent too much time focusing on the past and shit like that. Like he didn't do any of that?

I sat down at the piano bench, slowly stroking the keys without pressure. It was just as I remembered it used to feel. I positioned my hands above the starting chord of my favorite song. Just as the tips of my fingers touched down on the keys, the tea kettle started to ring. I lifted my hands, horrified that I had even thought of playing the instrument. It wasn't time yet.

I left quickly, turning the light off behind me as I went. The pot had been taken off of the stove as the cry had stopped. I stood at the entrance to the kitchen, standing in the doorway. Draco was pouring a cup of tea for himself. His hair was wet, dripping a little onto his tight tshirt, a dark blue one now. (He must have showered while I was in the library.) I noticed that there was a second, empty cup next to the full one Draco had poured.

"Hey," Draco said.

"Hey," I said back. My voice was wobbly, unsure of what to say. "May I join you?" He began pouring the second cup of tea. I took it as a welcome into the room.

We drank in silence, slowly sipping and swirling the flavor in my mouth. Draco ran his hands through his hair, shaking it out every once in a while.

"Granger if you're gonna say something, say it now," he said. His voice sounded in pain. It struck me, deeply, but I'd never admit it.

"Just-" I started. I looked down, not standing to look him in the eyes. "Just don't leave tonight."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

I met his eyes. "On my life."

* * *

**Author's Note: Quotes from the book Hermione was reading taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Snape to Harry. The quotes used are not mine. JK Rowling wrote them, don't think I did. (You can find the whole quote online if you wish.) Also, check out the playlist of music for this story if you haven't already! Please Follow Favorite &amp; Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

"And I know that there's friction between me and you

I know that you're uncomfortable, believe me, I do"

Keaton Henson- Sarah Minor

* * *

Six Days Later- Tuesday

We hadn't spoken. Once. Not even a good morning or good night. I started my day thinking about him, and ended my day dreading the next morning where I would start all over. Draco didn't leave that night, although he spent his days working at his own home, still in shambles as far as I knew. He avoided me. I went left, he went right. I made meals in the kitchen, he retreated to his room. I sat in the living room, he played that damn piano. He never fucking stopped playing that piano. Constantly he was playing a hauntingly beautiful piece, slow and dramatic. Everytime he ended his time in the library, he played the same song from the first night he found the instrument. It's how I knew to hide in my own room again. I couldn't stand that damn song anymore; it tortured me.

I was back at work the day before. I was flooded with questions after being out for an entire week.

"Were you sick?" Twice. "Family problems?" Four times. "Do you need help getting caught up again?" Twice. "Are you ok?" No.

Needless to say, it was an awful day. I didn't want to be talked to, coddled, or helped by anyone. I wanted to go home and have life be normal again. Normal. It really wasn't all that great, but it was better than what I had now. Draco was just an added problem. He was merely a figure in my life. Draco was nothing more than a constant reminder in my head about another failed attempt at friendship, something I was getting great at by now.

On my way out of the office yesterday I ran into Harry. He seemed concerned. Well, honestly he seemed like he hadn't slept in a week for one reason or another and I doubt my absence had helped.

"Mione! I'm glad you're back in! How are you?" Harry asked, greeting me with a large hug.

"I'm alright Harry," I said. "I was actually just heading out. I'm starting out slow, only half days for now. I'm doing alright though."

Harry looked at me quizzically. His head tilted and he said, "Ginny has been asking about you. Wanted to make sure you were ok. Why she was so worried, I don't know. I've seen you go through worse."

He was right. I had gone through worse. Except all those times, it had been over good and evil. This was my life now; my relationships and my friendships. I had never had to struggle over someone like this before. Sure, there was Ron and Lavender. But honestly, it was just pure jealousy and fury at her and him. This situation was a man who told me it was a bloody mistake to even get physical in the smallest of times. I didn't even ask for it! Why was I so pissed off? Attractive guy kisses you and you focus more on what he says after the kiss than the kiss itself? Did other people go through this? Or was my life just fucked up like that? Like I didn't have enough troubles on my own without Draco.

And yet...I still craved him.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Look, Harry, I've got to get going but let Ginny know I'm alright."

"Ok," he said. He pulled me into another hug. "I'll let her know. You get home safe."

"Thanks, Harry."

When I was home, I knew I was alone. Draco never came back until after six everyday. Consistently. It was around three when I landed from the Floo in my living room. Three hours of peace for me. I yawned as I took off my shoes and carried them on my finger tips. The steps below me gave with my weight, making a soft squeak with each step I took. I yawned again into my hands and finally succumbed to sleep. I dropped onto bed and within moments, I was out.

* * *

I sat in a chair in the corner of a large dark library. I must have been there before as I sat comfortably in the armchair, reading the thickest book I could find. The room had a dark green aura, like I had been swallowed into Slytherin-land. It smelled like books, an earthy smell like novels that hadn't been touched in a century. I touched the spine of the book I read, finding it to be a smooth leather. I read on down the page although all of the words seemed jumbled. In my mind I found that to be normal and my dream self thought nothing of it. It was as if I did it every day. I heard a loud noise coming from outside the library and I looked up from my book. As it came closer the noise could be distinguished as footsteps; heavy and demanding. The feet entered the library, attached to a very distressed looking Malfoy.

I closed my book and set it on the floor, standing up in Draco's sight.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" I asked. He didn't stop in his tracks and soon he was feet away, footsteps still loud and intimidating.

"Malfoy-" I started when he made contact. He gripped my shoulders and pushed me against the chair, forcing my knees to bend until I was sitting in the chair again. He crouched over me and slammed his lips to mine, demanding to be pleased. His hands dug in my hair pulling and dragging until I moaned into the silence of the library. His hand went to my neck and thigh kneading both, leaving marks in their wake. I cried out when he drifted his lips to my jaw, sucking and pleasing with his tongue, leaving love marks under his touch.

"Dr-Draco," I moaned. "Please." I was begging. He returned his attention to my lips, tasting like peppermint. He asked for access, which I gladly granted, into my mouth, his tongue soft and fierce at mine. A noise escaped my throat, pleading for him to continue. His hand reached for my jeans, and underneath, my wet sex.

"Open for me?" he asked. "Let me fuck you."

"Yes. Merlin yes!" I cried.

He looked deep into my eyes, his expression changing, and with the tilt of his head said, "Granger wake the fuck up."

"Granger? Hey! Wake up!" he said. I groaned and opened my eyes. "God you look like hell. Are you alright? You're drenched-," Malfoy said.

I closed my eyes again and groaned louder, shoving my face into the bed, refusing to look at him. "Malfoy, get the hell out of my room!" I said embarrassedly.

"I'd love to, but with all the noise you're making I can hardly get any peace and quiet in this house."

"Get. Out. NOW!" I yelled at him through my bed, the noise being muffled.

"Fine, fine." I heard him walk out of the room.

My skin was gleaming in sweat, my hair out of place. I must have been thrashing in my sleep, usually like I did in my nightmares, except this was no nightmare. Not yet at least.

* * *

**Author's Note: Quick update means a bit of a shorter chapter. Apologizes for that...Anyway, WE BROKE 50 FOLLOWERS! That is so exciting! At least to me! Also, thank you for the reviews and favorites I LOVE them! Also, I want to make a note that the feathers and note that Draco had will come up later in the story, but they do have a meaning! Thanks for reading! **

**Follow/Favorite/Review!**

**NK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I don't usually curse in my notes to you (most times at least) but can I just say that I fucking love you guys? The reviews you send to me basically are perfect and exactly what I want you to get from each of my chapters. To all of you fabulous readers this chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

"Don't get me started love

I've had too much to drink

Had too much time to think

So leave me alone."

Cherub- Doses &amp; Mimosas

* * *

The pot on my stove boiled in huge bubbles, cooking the pasta inside. I looked into the water, blankly staring as I thought about the dream from my afternoon nap the day before. Work that morning, well, sucked. I couldn't think of anything else besides Draco, who I hadn't seen since he woke me up from the dream. I usually had nightmares that left me after a few moments, but these dreams were beginning to be a nuisance. They haunted me all day, leaving a voice in my head that said, "You can't escape me. You can't hide from me. I live with you." I hated it and loved it all at once.

The water was boiling over and I snapped out of my trance. I hated boiling water. I loved pasta more though so I dealt with it. I turned off the stove and poured the contents of the pot into a strainer. The steam covered my face, dampening it. I thought of Draco and those glasses he wore on occasion, thinking that if he had just strained the pasta, his glasses would have fogged up. The simple human aspect of a Malfoy like fogged up glasses seemed so strange.

My front door opened, and with it, the man that I wanted so desperately to understand but maybe more, to avoid. Godric help me.

Draco came into the kitchen, a pristine grey suit pressed against him. I smiled softly at him, for what reason I didn't know.

"Granger," he said.

"Malfoy."

He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking it in large gulps. I gathered my courage, every ounce that I could find. He turned to leave when I blurted out, "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" My voice was fast, too fast. He must have known. Damn.

Draco turned back to me, finding my eyes. "You don't need to, I just figured…" I faded out.

"I'll get changed. We can eat," he said. He left and walked down the hallway and upstairs. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I wanted his 'friendship' back. Might as well admit it.

I set the table and put out the rest of the food on the table. It was getting brighter as the days continued. The sun came through the sunroof in my kitchen, settling onto the island and the light cabinets. I always loved when winter turned to spring, even though it was taking awhile. I did love the snow though.

Draco came downstairs in khakis and a polo shirt. I wondered when he decided to dress like a muggle, but also realized he was different now. He might not have been so keen on being his past self. Either way, he looked like a man anyone could fall for instantly. But that whole falling for someone was bullshit. Right? _Nice try. _

He sat at the table, across from me and poured himself a glass of red wine that I had on the table. He handed me the bottle and I poured my own as well.

Immediately, as if he hadn't eaten in a year, Draco dug into the food eating more like Ron might have. It contrasted starkly with his usual habits of eating: proper and more Pureblood etiquette-like. I ate slowly, like I normally did, and we both sat in silence. The sound of forks scraping plates and chewing noises in between was too normal, even for us. So why wouldn't I choose to break that half-silence?

"Malfoy, you realize we've never talked about anything personal before," I said. He looked up at me, still chewing, before swallowing softly.

"And your point? Why would we start now?" He had a knowing smirk on his face, like he knew all I wanted was to find out all of his secrets, to know him.

I wanted to say my point was because he was being a frickin' tease and decided he could kiss me and expect that I would think nothing of it. Well, he was mistaken. My mouth spoke for me saying, "You've been here for a while...I figured we might as well...get to know each other?"

"Is that a question or a request Granger?"

I sighed. "A request."

"Did you have some sort of plan for all of this or did you figure I would spill all of my darkest, most private, and personal secrets to you?" he asked. He was testing me, seeing if I was bold enough so keep going, to demand he talk to me.

"In fact I do have a plan," I said. Draco lifted his eyebrows, seemingly intrigued. With the flick of my wand I cleared the table, everything going away to either the sink or the fridge to be dealt with later. With another flick a bottle of Firewhiskey and two shot glasses landed between me and Draco. "I ask you a question," I started. "You either answer, or you take a shot. Same goes for me. You game?"

I could've sworn that Malfoy's eyebrows reached his hairline when I challenged him to the dangerous game of truth. He smiled widely and leaned back in his seat, ready for the challenge.

"Any question on the table?" he asked.

"Anything." Draco's eyes grew wide. He leaned forward and took the glass from the table into his hands.

"Who asks first?" he asked.

"Guest of the house goes first," I said. "Ask away Malfoy." I tried to contain my nerves and excitement. I could finally ask Draco what I wanted. Anything I wanted. But what would he ask me? Where there things I wouldn't answer?

"We'll start easy," he said. "Who was your first real kiss? Dares don't count and it had to be lips on lips."

I smiled, mostly for the fact that Draco asked about my kissing history. How ironic. "Viktor Krum. During the Yule Ball. Highly unromantic if you ask me."

Draco smirked. "Unromantic?"

"He kissed me for about .5 seconds and then ran away." I smiled at the memory, laughing at how excited I was after such a small gesture.

"Smooth Krum," Draco said. "Real smooth." He pointed at me. "Your turn Granger."

I thought for a moment before asking the same question he had. "First kiss as well."

"Real original Granger." Then he smiled and zoned a little at the memory of his first kiss. "I was in France with my parents in between third and fourth year. They let me walk in a park alone one day. I met a girl and she kissed me on a park bench. I never asked her her name," he recalled. "But I've never seen her since so I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Next question?" Draco asked.

I nodded and prepared myself for his question, still a bit surprised at his answer to the first question. I figured it would have been some pureblood slut in a school closet. Maybe he wasn't like that?

"So, tell me Granger. Biggest turn on. What gets your panties all in a twist?" Draco asked with a smirk. I smiled back, not yet ready to be the first one to drink.

"Dominant," I said.

Draco's eyebrows raised high again. "Elaborate."

"I like guys who take charge and know what they're doing. A little possessive, masculine, and completely passionate." I shrugged. "I don't know. Something about it. Oh! And men who smell good. That's pretty much perfect," I said. Draco shifted in his seat, almost a bit uncomfortable but slightly amused.

"I never knew you had such high qualifications. Figured you'd like to be in charge."

I shrugged again. "Not in the bedroom I guess. At least not all the time anyway." I almost winked at him, stopping myself before I did though.

"My turn," I reminded. He sat straighter. "People you've had sex with. I know you said two but which ones was it?"

Neither of us had shot back any of the whiskey yet. I doubted he would avoid this question either. "Pansy, sixth year. Astoria, on and off but last was about...eight? months ago. Both casual sex, no other involvement. Pansy seemed to think otherwise though."

"You lost your virginity to Pansy?" I asked disgustedly.

"Don't remind me," he said.

I laughed almost hysterically. Sex god my ass. Pansy would get off on a toad. Maybe I should talk to Astoria at some point...Did I just think that?

Draco took me out of my daze. "Next topic, Granger. How often do you masturbate?"

I was shocked that he asked me that. Not just a little shocked, but a lot shocked. My eyes bulged from my head.

"You going to answer?" Draco asked with a smile. I stared him down and squinted my eyes. Finally, I reached for the bottle and poured myself a glass. I brought it up in front of my face and then shot it back, relishing the burning sensation in my throat from the dark liquid. I met Draco's silver eyes again and he was smiling. He knew. Damn him.

I set the glass down, forming my question in my mind. "Have you ever masturbated in my house?" I asked.

Draco reached forward for his glass and poured his full like I had before him. He held up the glass, toasting it to me. He winked and shot it back. I shivered and crossed my arms, pleased that he let that slide. I knew all I needed to.

"My turn. Who has the Gryffindor Princess done the dirty with?" he asked. I scowled at him, hating the nickname I was given on occasion.

"I figured this was coming. I've only had sex with Ron. Last time was before we broke up."

"Now I know why you masturbate," Draco said. I reached across the table and smacked his arm, hating that he was learning my sexual secrets but also loving that I was learning his.

"Just let me ask now," I said, barely annoyed at him and his feigned pain at my slap. "Um….biggest lie you've ever told."

Draco grew quiet. Any emotion from his face disappeared and he looked more like the man at my doorstep than the one I had known all those years before. "It's one of my worst regrets actually," he said silently. I waited for him to speak though it took a while. The mood was different somehow on this question. "I told Pansy that I loved her. It was a complete lie, I never saw her as anything other than the girl my parents wanted me to marry. She fell for me. Hard. I couldn't stand it. To this day it haunts me that I lied about something so powerful as love."

"You feel that strongly about love?"

"Of course. Who doesn't?" he asked. Draco sighed and sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry that was a bit of a downer. So, on another more fun note, favorite fantasy. I think you know what type."

I smiled at him, glad he was changing the topic so something more, in his words, fun. I didn't let him have the answer though. That was between me and my dreams. Shot.

"Alright Malfoy. Weird fetish?"

He laughed and grabbed the bottle. While pouring he said, "If I told you, you'd never wear leather again." He shot back and I couldn't help but think that maybe I would start.

I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol; great plan. The bottle was nearing its end, maybe only enough for two more shots. I drank more than I thought I did.

Draco looked at me, sitting forward on his chair. "Have you ever been in love?"

I thought for a moment. Had I? "Maybe once," I started. "I was younger though. It was a different kind of love." Draco looked like he understood, something I noticed he usually did. "Have you?"

"Not yet," he said immediately. "I think it's time though." He looked into my eyes. Talking to him was so pure and tangible that I could feel the emotion just by looking deep into his stormy eyes.

"Are you happy Draco?" It didn't go past me that I said his first name, nor did he seem not to notice. It had been awhile since I last used it. "With your achievements? Life? Condition you're in? Just everything. Are you happy?"

He smirked a bit and grabbed the whiskey bottle for the last time, pouring both of our glasses to the rim, emptying the bottle. He handed me the glass carefully, our skin touching for only a moment, sparks flying between the touch.

"I think we'd have the same answer there, Granger." Our glasses clinked and we took the shot. The truth was revealed.

* * *

**Author's Note: AHH I love this one. I know that all of the questions with the exception of like one, haha, were about sexual topics between the two. I know that you probably have questions you want answered so...I plan to do a similar chapter such as this and if you enjoyed it, send some questions over that Draco and Hermione could answer. Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Oh and in about two chapters prepare for some closer connection between the two. No promises though!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I originally planned to make this two chapters but they were generally short for each so I decided to combine them. This chapter is almost twice as long as usual so I hope you don't mind ;) Thank ya and enjoy!**

* * *

"I was following the pack,

All swaddled in their coats

With scarves of red tied 'round their throats

To keep their little heads

From fallin' in the snow

And I turned 'round and there you go."

Fleet Foxes- White Winter Hymnal

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shoved the blond who was now covering his head with a fluffy white pillow and groaning. I was bouncing up and down like a little girl, so excited that I thought I would scream.

"What do you want Granger? It's too early for such loud noise," Draco said. I laughed and pushed him again.

"What is somebody a little hung over?"

"No," he lied. "Just be quiet. And why are you in here so early? You're never up this early."

"It's snowing!" I yelled at him.

Draco pulled the pillow off of his face and looked at me disgustedly. My face, I knew, was glowing, completely lit up from the weather outside. I adored snow. Everything about it.

The feeling of snow when it landed on your cheek. The crunch beneath your feet with each step you took. The cool feeling when your mouth was opened to the sky, breathing in snowflakes one by one. Snow was just beautiful. So pure and clean.

"I hate snow," Draco said. Of course he did.

I crossed my arms. "Well I don't and I want you to come outside with me right now and enjoy this weather."

Draco smiled defiantly before pulling the covers over his head and, with a click flick of his wand, darkened the room from the early morning sun. I wasn't about to take that though.

Draco's bare arm hung out of the bed giving me full access to it. So, logically, I grabbed his arm and tugged him halfway out of bed. "Granger, just what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Malfoy groaned.

"I'm getting you out of bed." I dragged his arm again and his legs hit the ground before he let himself roll out of bed. He only had briefs on and looked fairly cold and uncomfortable on the floor.

"Malfoy you're acting like a child."

"_I'm _acting like a child?" he asked with a snort, trying to warm himself on the floor without moving.

"Yes. Now get dressed. I'll meet you by the back door in ten minutes," I said before turning out the door and leaving.

I pulled my hair back into a braid and shoved on a wool winter hat. I had warm clothes on overall and a large scarf wrapped around my neck. One minute before Draco was supposed to be by the back door I pulled on my snow boots and looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed, my eyelashes curved, and my hair shiny. I looked happy. It had been a long time since my face was lit up like that. Peacefulness.

I left my room and was by the back door with moments to spare; Draco came down a moment after me. He wore sweats and a heavy black trench, his arms crossed. Obviously, he was unhappy to be up this early and go in the cold. But he did.

"Ready?" I asked, my voice perky.

"No," he answered. "Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" I opened the door and ran outside. The cold air whipped against my skin and the snow wet my hair and hat. I started spinning in the snow and laughing, and laughing. My arms flew open wide like a propellor of my own machine. The snow swirled around me, sticking to my hair and clothes leaving dark blotches where the water melted.

I slowed down and faced Draco, a bit dizzy from my spinning. "Get your butt out here Malfoy. Enjoy the weather!"

"I'm cold. I hate snow. Let me go inside," he said. I tilted my head and crossed my arms. He looked so defeated and tired but he needed this. I strode over to him and put my hand on his arm gently. He sighed and walked out of the doorway.

He followed me into the yard. We stood facing each other for a moment before I smiled and pulled him down into the snow with an Oof!

"What'd you do that for?" a snowcovered Malfoy asked. I laughed and started making a snow angel.

"You asked for it!" I kept moving my arms and legs while he sat up, clearly annoyed but a light smile in his eyes.

"Would you stop-" he paused wiping snow from his already light hair, "flicking snow-back on to me?"

"Oh just get over it." I stood up and admired my snow angel, the bottom and wings alright but the head and feet messed up. I had yet to perfect it. I walked towards the tall tree in my backyard and started making snowballs, charming them all with my wand. Draco was asking what I was doing, my back facing him so he couldn't see the doom that soon awaited him.

"Granger…" he said, a nervous tone in his voice. Suddenly, I turned and shot all of the snowballs straight into his pretty little face and chest, throwing him back onto the ground. I ran over and stood above him, laughing my ass off at the sight.

Draco was sputtering in the snow, amazed that I had just done what I did. His eyes grew wide then, looking somewhat evil and dark. In an instant my knees were kicked in, my body falling onto his hard chest, and the Malfoy rolling me onto my back, pinning me down.

We were both laughing and soon he plunged a chunk of snow into my face. It froze my cheeks and nose, making them redder than they already were.

"Malfoy!" I screamed from under the snow. He laughed loudly, the happiest I had heard him in a while. I pushed the snow off of my face and laughed myself. My stomach hurt from the quick attack that Draco had pulled on me.

It was then that I realized the situation we were in. Draco was straddling me on the ground, his knees now wet from the snow, dark marks forming on our clothes from the water. He was on my stomach, his hips dangerously close to my own. "Um.." I said, not wanting to leave his closeness, especially at the feeling he was giving me, but also not wanting to bring any more confusion into the relationship we had.

"Sorry," he said. Draco stood up and held out a hand. I took it and he lifted me from the snow.

"Thank you," I said. I brushed a bit of snow from his hair, melting it with my hands. I shivered and said, "Let's get inside."

Draco nodded and followed me back through the door, the mood of the morning not uncomfortable but a bit different after the proximity of our bodies. I knew I was blushing, even minutes after, from Draco's sturdy body pressed into my softer one. Every part of him that was hidden away in secret, for more than one reason, was pressed down on me, even if just for miniscule seconds; it was odd. _Merlin help me. _

Draco closed the door behind us and began taking off his winter boots and long coat. His sweats were sticking to him from the water and I knew he must be cold. "I'll start a pot of water," I said. He said alright and started for the steps. As he took his first step on the wood staircase I added, "Thank you. For actually going outside in the snow with me. I appreciate it."

A small smile threatened to form on his hard features when he said, "I still don't like snow," with a now present smirk.

* * *

We drank in comfortable silence, warming ourselves with the hot Ginseng tea.

"When do you have work?" Draco asked. I checked the clock on the wall. It was when I would normally get up, around seven thirty.

"I need to be there at nine." I took a sip of my tea. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just figuring what I'd do today," he said. Although he had been staying with me for a while now, I noticed the loneliness in his voice. He was bored, that I could tell.

"Well," I started. "You could come to work with me?" I asked it like a question but really I was testing him. Work was a topic that I tried to avoid with him because I knew he viewed himself as a failure. "It would get you out of the house...back in the loop of the work schedule. We could keep it easy today. No one has to know you're there."

"Granger, you know they hate me. If even one person sees me there I'll be the talk of a whole different kind. I can see the headlines now. 'Draco Malfoy: Desperate and in Despair'," he said while waving his arm with each word. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're being ridiculous. People don't hate you, they just don't understand you."

"Are you saying you understand me?" he asked.

Damn him. "I'm saying we come from similar places, as odd as that may seem considering our upbringings. We both want happiness and success. You had your's and now it could use some help. You never know if someone at the Ministry is willing to help you."

"Granger, you're the only one that was 'willing' to help me. But I see what you mean." Draco took a gulp of tea and thought for a moment. "I guess going to work wouldn't be so bad."

* * *

I pulled my hair into a slightly messy though professional side braid. I had on one of my favorite tops and skirt; a slate grey button up tucked into a black pencil skirt that went just above my knees. I applied a bit of makeup without over doing it. Subconsciously I knew that I was dressing better since I would be spending my day with the king of overdoing-it-fancy. I knew Draco would be the best looking man in the Ministry on that day. The fact that I was the one bringing him there made it all the better. I walked out of my bedroom, checking myself in the mirror once more before closing the door behind me. Draco stepped out of his room at the same moment and we looked at each other.

He looked...impeccable. First off, his hair. Damn that man and his hair. It was swooped perfectly in the front; his dark blond color making me swoon and I hadn't even mentioned his suit! A dark burgundy suit, a white button up underneath and a black tie and shoes. Perfect. Nothing out of place and damn him he was hot. The suit was tailored perfectly. Everything was perfect. Except I had been staring at him for longer than protocol allowed and he was smirking widely at me.

"You look nice yourself Granger," he said. "Now let's get to work shall we? Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

I swallowed hard and said, "Yes, yes of course. Off we go!" Draco chuckled behind me as we descended the stairs to make our way into the living room.

* * *

It was all I could do not to stare at him as we walked to my office, taking the fastest most discreet way possible to avoid gossip. Draco was mocking me, I knew it. And he told me I looked nice. Asshole.

We got looks from every direction. People apparently found it amusing that I would walk with someone such as Draco Malfoy, an ex-deatheater who they believed was a failure. Wizards and Witches alike whispered and stared us down making me blush and desperately wish that the man next to me would let me hide under his jacket to avoid their eyes. But, I wasn't a child, neither was he. Draco just held his head high, not helping me any. His jawline was prominent from his face held out straight, attracting me to look at his features again. I was a sucker for a nice jawline.

We came to my office and I shut the door, not bothering to say hello to the secretary outside of my room. I sighed and walked to the far wall of my office. I opened the curtains to my charmed window that gave me a view of London. The streets were busy with activity, though I knew I much preferred the solitude of my office.

Draco sat at my desk chair, kicking his feet up onto my desk.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked him. I crossed my arms and tried to keep the smile off of my face.

"I'm reclining. Obviously," he said. "So, what do you even do here all day?"

I leaned against the window sill and said, "Organize paperwork, fill out paperwork, go to meetings…" I rambled on. "Speaking of meetings I have one in five minutes. Want to join me?"

Draco laughed aloud. "Why would I want to go to a meeting?"

"Why did you come to work with me? Did you think I'd let you sit here while I do the busy work?"

"Maybe," he said. I stared him down. "Fine. But let's make it snappy."

We left the office and with another few awkward minutes of navigating the ministry, we arrived in the conference room. It was a large room with a long dark table filling the majority of the space. I directed Draco down to the far end of the table where I usually sat. Others filed in after us and soon the table was full of people looking directly at Draco. He really had no business being there but he was my business now. Therefore, he could be at the meeting.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. I see you've brought a guest," my boss said. She sat across from me at the table and could not take her eyes off of Draco. She was a muggleborn.

"Yes. Mrs. Phillips this is Draco Malfoy. I'm showing him around today," I said. Draco held out his hand to say hello. My boss rejected it and Draco graciously lowered his hand. His features remained calm but I could see his leg bouncing under the table. I placed a hand on his knee and whispered, "Don't be offended. She's not very nice," into his ear.

Draco swallowed hard and nodded as the leader of the meeting came into the room.

"Morning all. We're going to discuss a few matters that have been brought up recently. We'll start with the issue of potion dumping. Lately, as we all know, more and more potions have been being dumped into local water sources within London. A few muggle creatures have been affected by the potions-even a few growing wings and changing colors. Basically, we can't blow our cover. Does anyone here have a suggestion as to how this could be addressed?"

I perked up immediately. Draco beside me made a small noise from his nose, laughing at my ever present need to add my input. I had things to say!

"Sir, potions would not be of issue being dumped into the water if there was a neutralizing system available to all wizards and witches. If it could be poured into the potions to neutralize its effects, any unused potions could be put anywhere without any side effects."

A man down the table laughed at me. Of course, Mr. Rintry. "And just how do you plan on mass producing another potion to cancel out a different potion? Has any research been put into this?"

I glared at him and said, "Do you doubt that I will find a way to make it happen?" I was daring him and he knew if. Everyone did. I dealt with this crap on a daily basis. And people wondered why I just wanted to be alone all the time.

"I doubt that it will be of any use in the near future."

It was then that Draco cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me but if I might add- I have known Ms. Granger here since our first year at Hogwarts." I was scared. _What was he doing? _"Aside from myself," I smiled to myself at his damn arrogance, "Ms. Granger here was the best potions master out of anyone I have ever worked with. She is meticulous and I have absolute confidence in her ability to make a simple neutralizing potion."

Draco did it. He looked to me and I smiled widely. I mouthed, "Thank you" to him and felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Well yes, Ms. Granger I believe if you can pull if off your plan would be a fabulous idea," the meeting leader said. I smiled at him and looked down into my lap.

Just as he began talking about the next topic Draco leaned down to my ear and said quietly, "You need a new job, Granger."

* * *

Draco waited for me as I packed up some work to get finished later into my bag. I finished packing and flooed just the bag back to my house, not wanting to carry it around as it was full of parchment.

Draco sat in my chair again and I ruffled my hair back. The braid had come undone long ago and my hair was starting to look like a bushy mess. I pulled it up into a quick bun and said to Draco, "Ready to go?"

He smiled and said, "Sure."

He stood and just as I turned the knob of the door Draco added, "Granger?"

I turned back to him. He leaned against my desk, arms at his sides propping him up. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter is about to get real interesting. I'm laughing to myself right now. I can't wait to start writing so maybe not a fast next update but definitely a fun one! Oh and the whole meeting part of this...don't mind that much. I tried my best but I'm not huge on writing scenes where Mione is at work. Forgive me! ;) Also sorry about the constant page breaks. I usually try to keep them at a minimum but that just didn't happen this chapter. **

**Flood me with reviews and favorites and follows! Pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I've been trying to consistently post once a week, usually Monday. Is there a better day to post a new chapter? Let me know!**

**Also...thank you to my wonderful reviewers, a few consistent ones (yay!), and to all of you lovely people that read this fic. I truly appreciate it!**

* * *

"How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes

I struggle to find any truth in your lies

And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know

My weakness I feel I must finally show."

Mumford and Sons- Awake My Soul

* * *

My jaw dropped. "Dinner?" I asked.

"Dinner," Draco said with a nod. He looked pleased with himself at rendering me speechless.

"What like a date?" I asked to clarify. I knew I was blushing, acting like a little girl. It wasn't like I didn't get asked to dinner, but the invitations were few and far between.

Draco shrugged, not necessarily saying yes but also not saying no. "I figured we would stay out of the house tonight. Maybe get some nice food. Couldn't hurt right?"

"No I guess not," I said, still wary of his request. "But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. People were staring today and making comments...I just-"

"Granger, I've had worse thrown at me. I think I can handle it. And besides, the place I had in mind is a private restaurant for muggles." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. Draco stood from the desk and made his way over to me, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

I took his hand hesitantly, trying to dismiss the feeling of our skin touching. I felt like if I let go my skin would miss his touch desperately, I already felt the effects of it. I just wanted to melt into him, become his touch. It horrified yet exhilarated me.

"And we're off!" Draco said. I felt a pull from my navel, letting me know we were apparating. The familiar 'squeezed through a rubber tube' feeling came back to me as we left my office with a large crack.

We landed in a side alley next to a quiet road. Draco still held my hand, and even when I thought he might have let go, he held tight. "This way," he said. He guided me out of the alley and into the street. Muggles lined the sidewalks, most in nice clothing and a few with small children. The street lights were just turning on and the moon was getting higher in the sky with each passing hour. Draco held me close, his hand interwoven with mine. I looked up to his face, finding a calm yet small smile under his nose.

"The restaurant is just around the corner," Draco said. I looked away from him, even though I knew he caught me staring...again.

"Alright," I said.

"Just so you know Granger, this restaurant is private but that's for a reason."

"And that would be?"

"It's a couple's restaurant."

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, Draco continuing on but then being pulled back by my hand. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

"It is considering we aren't in a relationship…" I said without much confidence. I honestly didn't know what we were.

"We don't have to be, Granger. Look, I know the owner and the head chef. They run an amazing business and the food is to die for. But, I also know they'll never give us a room if we don't look like we're 'dating'. So, let's just roll with it for now and later we can pretend like this never happened if you so wish."

I started to walk forward again, gaining a bit of confidence. "It's not that I would want to forget it's just that-"

"Shh," he said. "Sorry we're here. If they even hear us arguing we won't get in."

"Oh. Well then I guess let the love fest begin!" I said sarcastically. Draco gave me a look but just opened the door for me, letting go of my hand for a moment, and allowing me to walk into the restaurant.

I walked through the doorway and suddenly was met with Draco's hand smacking me lightly on the ass. I turned to him, my eyes livid and all he dared to say was, "What's the problem love?"

I faked a smile and continued on to the man standing in the front of the room behind a podium. Fake date my ass. Literally.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the man said. "I thought you'd never drop by!"

"Hello Angelo," Draco said. "It's so nice to see you. I'm actually here tonight for a table."

The man nodded his head with a smirk. "I can see why. And who is this beauty?"

"This here is my girlfriend, Angelo. Beautiful isn't she?"

Girlfriend hm? I felt goosebumps emerge on my flesh from his 'fake' acknowledgement. I blushed, my face as red as a Weasley's hair, and Draco grabbed a hold of my hand yet again. He squeezed my skin tight and I answered, "I'm Hermione, sir."

Angelo grinned and took my free hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing my knuckles. "Very nice to meet you," he said. "Mr. Malfoy is a very lucky man to be having you to dine with tonight."

I looked up to Draco and smiled, not sure if it was fake or not. He looked down to me and smiled widely as well. "She's a keeper," he said to my face although referencing Angelo. Draco moved his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead gently. I shivered underneath his touch and his lips on my skin branded me, just as they had before. I had shoved that kiss to the back of my mind, but now, found it unavoidable.

"I must say Mr. Malfoy," Angelo started while pulling out two menus, "I have never seen you so...bright. You're simply glowing."

"She has an amazing effect on me," Draco said.

"I do hope you enjoy your evening. Angela here will direct you to your table."

"Thank you," Draco and I said together. Angela, a girl a year or so younger than me, directed us to our private room for dinner. I found myself smiling widely, inwardly and out. I wanted to believe it was all real, everything that Draco was saying and doing, but felt in my heart that it couldn't be.

Angela brought us to a carpeted room with a single table in the middle of the room, two chairs at either side. "Welcome to your personal room. Please enjoy!" Angela said. Malfoy thanked her and released my hand, which he had still been holding the whole walk there, to pull out my chair. He let me sit and then strutted to the other side, sitting across from me.

Menus were already on the table and I began perusing the items. "Malfoy, everything's so expensive! Are you sure about-what are you doing?" I looked over my menu and down at my hand, which Draco had yet again taken into his large one. I blushed again as he was rubbing my skin with his thumb.

"Don't worry love," he said. "I've got it covered." I blushed ever harder and leaned forward, looking over my shoulders for any intruders.

"Malfoy-what the hell are you doing?"

"They could be back at any moment. We're madly in love remember?"

"Manipulative little prick…" I whispered.

Draco laughed and squeezed my hand tighter. Our waiter walked in at that moment.

"Hello, my name is Delilah. As custom in our restaurant we do our best to spend as little time with you as possible so more time can be spent in private. With that in mind I will take your order now." Draco and I nodded and the woman continued. She was a pretty girl with dark hair and thick red tinted lips. "Ladies first," she said.

"Um...I'll have a glass of Cabernet and the lamb chops," I said. I handed Delilah my menu with a smile and looked to Draco. He had the widest smirk on his face and his eyebrows were a mile high on his forehead.

"And for you?" Delilah asked Draco.

"I'll have a glass of Merlot and the ten ounce filet."

The waitress took the other menu, thanked us, and walked back out of our private room.

"Do you have a problem with my food choices?" I asked Draco in response to his smirk.

"No," he said. "I just figured you'd be having tea or something. You always have tea."

I smiled at him, somehow happy that he realized the small detail of my life. "I love tea. I like wine too though," I said.

At that moment, Delilah came back with our wine, placing the glasses in front of us. I thanked her and took an absent minded sip of the glass in front of me. I must have made an ugly face because Draco chuckled deeply. I switched the glasses and sipped the one given to Draco. "That's better," I said. "Wrong wine."

Draco sipped his wine and leaned back in his chair, his leg finding its way to mine and resting upon my lower leg. "You're an interesting woman, you know that?" Draco said.

For some reason I smiled and sat forward. "Humor me."

Malfoy grinned. "You're interesting. I mean how many people do you know, drink tea incessantly, have a piano in their hidden library that they never play, and like to play in the snow while also defending their intelligence in front of some of the smartest people in the wizarding world?"

"Everyone has their quirks," I defended.

"Come on, Granger. You've always been different, and in a...good way."

I looked down, the blush returning to my cheeks. "And what about you Malfoy? You're a little interesting too."

"Do tell," he said. "And really, only a little?"

I laughed and explained, "Well, for one, you have over ten tailored suits in a variety of colors."

"How is that interesting?" Draco laughed.

I smiled widely saying, "That's like celebrity status! I mean I get it, everyone knows the Malfoy name but come on. That's a lot of suits."

"I like my suits like you like your tea, Granger. In plentiful amounts. And I thought you liked my suits, seeing as how you spent a while examining them in my closet." Draco was looking cheerful, like he had just robbed a bank and gotten away with it.

"Well," I continued blushing incredibly hard, "how about the fact that you listened to a random note that you get out of the blue, follow its directions, and stay in the place it told you even though we were basically enemies all of our messed up childhoods." Draco just looked down, only a faint smile left on his face. "Or how about the fact that you carry around two white feathers for some reason? Who else does that?"

It was then that he looked a bit green. "I guess one would find that interesting. I'm surprised you remember the feathers…"Draco drawled out.

"How could I forget? Honestly?" I asked.

Draco smiled a bit and looked over his shoulder. "I do believe this conversation will have to wait," he said. At that moment our meal was brought in and set in front of us. The waiters left and Draco said, "Bon appétit."

Draco and I finished dinner and dessert in peace, without much touching. Sure he kept his foot on my leg the whole time, but was I about to move it? No way in hell.

It was late when we finally left the restaurant. Draco threw his arm carelessly over my shoulders on our way out and I, somewhat reluctantly, wrapped an arm around his solid and slim waist. Years of Quidditch practice were felt beneath my arm, and I found myself enjoying the closeness.

We apparated out and back to the house in an alleyway, near the one we landed in. I unlocked the front door and immediately peeled off my heels when Draco and I entered. He shut the door behind us and the locking added an uncomfortable atmosphere to the air. I turned to Draco and our eyes met. He was so unlike what I was raised with. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville-they were all warm inviting people who were easy to get to know and were easy to talk to. Draco on the other hand, well let's just say he could kill a happy time with the flick of his wrist.

"I'm going to go to bed," Draco said.

"I will too," I said. Draco motioned for me to go up the stairs with his hand. I started up the steps and reached the landing with Draco close behind. He stood in front of me, towering over me by several inches. I glanced to my right at the wall of photographs that haunted me. I looked back to Draco whose eyes followed mine, pouring into me.

He suddenly pulled me close and wrapped his arm around me in a hug. I sighed into his chest and inhaled his beautiful scent. I nuzzled into his chest and tightened my grip, as he did back.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight." I lifted my eyes and he kissed my forehead gently. My eyes shut and euphoria filled my bones, warming me to the core. He let me go after a moment and entered his room, shutting the door quietly. He left me alone in the hallway making me feel entirely peaceful and dreadfully confused.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey look my chapters are getting longer! Haha I hope you all enjoyed! Coming up I have some (I think) pretty awesome plans for Draco and Hermione. I am loving this fic so keep me happy with reviews and favs+follows. Also don't forget about the post dates! If enough people hate Mondays I may change it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I tried to get into Hermione's head this chapter. I hope I did her justice.**

* * *

"I'm just as damned disappointed as you only I just do better to hide it.

And one things that keeps me from falling for you

is I'm truly alone and I like it"

Keaton Henson- Lying to You

* * *

I tried reading. Honest I did. I attempted to sleep, rolling over in bed many times before giving up. I sat up in bed and flicked on my light. My skin was cool but I was burning inside, unable to focus and get thoughts of him out of my head.

Him standing up for me. The invitation. The hands. The touches. The kiss.

Draco was all that I could think of. I was bothered by that. Even when I had liked other guys, it wasn't like I thought about them day and night. And who was I kidding? Relationships sucked! Sure, I loved feeling wanted and that people cared for me, but relationships were horrifying. After seeing various couples in Hogwarts attached at the hip and being thoroughly disgusted by their copious amounts of PDA, I was turned off by the idea. Not that I didn't like copious amounts of DA but the public part threw me off. Relationships were a private affair, another reason Ron and I could never have worked. Granted, Malfoy only seemed to go to muggle neighborhoods for fake dates so maybe I was in luck? Shit.

The way he made me feel though, I wouldn't mind if the entire world could see. Even if it was all fake, which by now I was beginning to disbelieve, he could make my stomach flip like nothing else in the world. His words sounded so pure and still. Inviting me to be with him was something I never expected from Draco.

His hands though. His fucking hands. I never thought that hands could change people but they changed me. After feeling the reaction I had against his skin, his soft pearly white skin, how could I ever go back? It would be an insult to think that the feeling I received would ever happen again. And dammit I didn't want it to leave. I wanted to be under his touch. Honestly, I wanted to be under him. _Did I just think that?_

I was screwed. My entire life was a living contradiction. _Don't show your feelings in front of others. _Show the whole fucking world. _Don't fall into his trap. _Never leave his arms. _Don't fucking stand up for a Malfoy. _Be his guardian and friend at every possible instance.

How was I supposed to be committed when I hated commitment. Even if I was just being a friend, Malfoy was loyal. I knew I could destroy everything in my wake if given the chance. My friends already thought I could do that, even if just to myself. And all of those innocent people: dead because I was too much of a coward to stand in the way of the spells against them and save their lives.

So I sat there, thinking about the outcome of the world around me in my head, unsure of how to comprehend it all. I was Hermione Fucking Granger and I was confused out of my mind. I didn't want to think, didn't want to cry. I wanted to talk.

The next thing I knew I was outside of Draco's room, swinging the door wide open. Forget manners and the clothes on my back, I was livid.

The man of my nightmares was reading a thick book with his hot as hell glasses on, sliding down his nose. His hair was a bit ruffled and he looked thoroughly surprised that I was in his room. Not to mention the fact that he was shirtless and his perfect body was distracting me from the task at hand.

"Draco Malfoy, will you tell me just what the _fuck_ we are?" I said quite loudly into the halfway dark room. Draco took off his glasses and closed his book, setting them both down on the bed next to him.

"Granger," he said. His voice was raspy like the voice someone makes if they just finished a pack of cigarettes. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd appreciate if you filled me in."

I sat on his bed crossing one leg on top. I crossed my arms defensively and plucked up every ounce of courage I had.

"What are we as in why do you keep acting like we are more than just friends? Why do you touch me? Why do you pretend that all of this is real when I know its not!"

Draco stayed silent. Tears were forming in my eyes at the sight of Draco sitting in front of me like nothing was fucking wrong.

His voice was smooth. Rehearsed. "I don't know what you think is happening, Granger. But forget all of it. It doesn't mean a thing."

He was lying. His lip twitched when he lied and for some reason I knew that but it was happening. I'd never tell him but at that moment, I gave up all hope of him being a changed person. He was nothing more than the same jerk I knew in school. Except this jerk was making me fall for him in a most ungraceful way.

"You're such a liar," I said, practically bawling for no reason in particular. But what really got me was the audacity of his next statement. The fact that he would ever say what he did to me was going too far.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but it's the truth. Did you really think we'd ever more than what we are now? That I'd ever stoop that low?"

I stood and stared him down, my warm eyes meeting his icy heart. "Go to hell."

* * *

**Author's Note: Short chapter but quick update. I love writing them arguing like this but don't worry it won't be long… ;) ****Send me a review on how much you hate Draco haha. (Don't worry, I know we all still love him)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: So many awesome things happened since my last chapter! For one this story now has almost 90 followers! How cool! Also, on the day that I posted Chapter 17, it received exactly 550 views! This may not seem like a lot compared to other stories you've read with like thousands of followers and crap but I've never gotten that many on a single day so….basically….thank you for your continued reading and supporting and reviews. This chapter is for all of you.**

* * *

"What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you."

Chris Isaak- Wicked Game

* * *

-2 Weeks Later-

I had to cast silencing charms on my room. Every night for the past fourteen days I had woken in the middle of the night drenched in sweat with tears streaming onto my pillow. Draco was infiltrating not just my emotions but my dreams as well. Again. The last one was specifically awful.

"I want you. Please. Will you look at me?" I begged. The blond man smirked and brought his hand down on me, plummeting my body to the floor. My hands were bound and I couldn't move. He laughed in my face.

* * *

"Of course you want me Mudblood. But you can't have me." He sneered and bent to my level. "You're repulsive. Who could ever want you?"

I whimpered and he stood, adjusting his suit sleeves. "Please. Just once would you tell me I'm worth something," I cried out.

His icy eyes met my red tear filled ones. "You're worth about as much as the dirt on my shoes."

He spat on me and left me in a ball on the floor, crying and begging.

* * *

When I woke from that dream I wasn't just crying, but sobbing. A bitter sob. And for some reason, I couldn't justify my tears.

Draco was an asshole, but he had always been one. Except, the man who showed up at my door, he wasn't evil. He was a human being. The Draco I met, shirtless in his bedroom two weeks ago, was the same Malfoy that felt blood meant more than life itself. I was so conflicted. Had I begun to fall for him? The answer was obvious: of course I had. Damn I hated to admit that. Once you admit that you like someone they become an eternal part of you. It's like a first love; you never forget it.

So, what had I done to get over it? Nothing. I accepted that when I slept I would dream of him and it would be awful, but it was something I'd get over eventually. I accepted that when I went downstairs he would try to speak to me and I would just leave for work like normal and get out of his way. I accepted that I wanted more from him than just a friendship. By that point though, I found no purpose in even proposing it.

I pulled myself out of bed then and dragged myself out of the door. I waved my wand above my head, casting a hair charm Ginny had taught me years ago. It got rid of any grease and flatness in hair, something I desperately needed now. I trudged down the staircase and let my feet fall flat against the wood. I must have sounded like the Troll that I, Harry, and Ron had taken down so many years ago, because when I reached the landing Draco was looking out of the kitchen at me. He immediately stood up and approached me.

"Morning," he said, letting me pass into the kitchen. I didn't speak to him only letting him talk in a hurried voice.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked. I didn't look up. Instead I turned on my coffee pot, something I did on rare occasions. This was one of them.

"Ok, no tea. Breakfast?" I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes, drowning him out. He grew silent but before I knew it he had a hold of my shoulders, shaking me gently.

"Get off of me," I said.

"No," Draco threatened. "Tell me what I can do."

"There's nothing to do, Malfoy. Now get off."

"Dammit, Granger! Look, how many times do I need to say I'm sorry? I was a dickwad ok? I admit that! But don't leave me like this!"

"Get the hell off of me." He released his hands but kept his body close, not allowing me to move.

"Granger, please…"

"Don't you fucking talk to me. Or apologize. Or do anything. There's nothing to say alright? Let it be," I yelled into his face. My body was tense. I desperately just wanted to curl up with a book and forget my life ever happened but that wasn't going to work with him standing inches away from me.

"Granger-" he said before I gently pushed him out of the way. I angrily poured my coffee, something I didn't know was possible until then, and left him standing in the kitchen alone, nearly missing him say, "Hermione."

Work was hell like normal, and it didn't help that I was sleep deprived and annoyed out of my mind. I did paper work like it was nobody's business and read a three hundred page article on the history of Carving Wands. Simply, I did this because my mind was distracted by it. But mostly because no people were involved in the process. It was a Thursday for Merlin's sake. I didn't have time to deal with idiotic wizards that didn't know their wand from a stick on the ground.

By the time I finished the last page of the Wand article, my window showed that it was in fact dark outside. My desk was a mess; wrappers and mugs scattered all over the top from my afternoon and evening snacking to keep me awake. _Would this be my life if I continued on like this? _Hell no...hopefully.

I left the office around seven, hoping to get home and avoid Draco again. Maybe I could order pizza through my bedroom window? Either way I just needed a break. I even considered calling Ginny, but then reconsidered. That would mean I'd have to explain to her everything that had happened. That, I was not too keen on doing.

I apparated home and stood on my doorstep for longer than necessary, figuring out my battle plan. I would go inside, sneak into the kitchen, steal a good ration of food, and then sneak into my bedroom, hopefully without Draco noticing. Yeah right, a girl can dream.

I unlocked the door and stepped in before shutting it behind me gently. The hallway and staircase were dark, the kitchen light off, and the living room to my right empty.

I stepped forward into the darkness, pulling my hair out of its ponytail letting my curls run wild. It was then that I heard footsteps from the library staircase. I hurried to the kitchen when I heard, "Granger?" behind me.

I stopped and knew I was caught. "Yeah?" I asked, more innocently than I expected to come out.

"We need to talk."

"I'm done talking."

"Good," he said, approaching me quickly. I turned to the staircase wall and felt my hair touch wood boards. Draco threw one hand hard against the wall next to my head, making me flinch.

"Dra-" I started. It took me a moment to comprehend at that instance why I felt so peaceful and calm. Warm even. His lips were moving so wondrously against mine that I lost all sense of reality. My mouth tingled with anticipation and amazement, a glorious combination. Draco was perfectly kissing me and as my eyes fluttered shut I took in everything. The way his body was slowly pushing against mine, growing closer by the second. The way my lips ached with his touch. His hands dragging through my hair. The feel of his warm neck against my arms that I had wrapped around them. Bliss.

Draco pulled away for a second, letting us fully comprehend what was happening. His mouth was opened slightly releasing a smooth peppermint breath. His eyes yearned for an answer or confirmation of anything that I would say or do.

I closed the distance by biting his lower lip, the sound of pained moan filling the silence. He kissed me with a fervor, deepening the kiss. My thoughts were so mangled I could barely notice that he was running his hand over my hip and waist, the other securely in my hair. I released a small noise that I had never made before, feeling so wonderful in that dark hallway that the world could have collapsed and I would have taken no notice.

I pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and silently. "Draco," I said.

"Why are you putting up with me? You never threatened to kick me out. You aren't pushing me away. Why aren't you scared off?"

I looked deep into his childlike eyes, letting them shine at me. "Because we're the same Draco."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Things at school are a bit hectic, but I will do everything in my power to get the next chapter up by next Monday (maybe even sooner if some how I write like a demon again haha). Have a fabulous week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! I just wanted to put in my little note to you an answer to a question I've gotten more than once now. No, Draco is not a Veela. And to the other question referring to the feathers...keep reading and you'll find out in the next few chapters! Also, to all of my readers in the United States, Happy Memorial Day! Have a great day off and remember why we have this holiday!**

**Bit of a longer chapter than normal for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"All I've ever done is hide

From our times when you're near me

Honey, when you kill the lights, and kiss my eyes

I feel like a person for a moment of my life"

To Be Alone- Hozier

* * *

I knew that the previous night happened for only one reason: I woke up smiling. I didn't expect to have such a reaction from Draco's kiss, but honestly, it left me craving so much more. When we kissed, everything felt complete. And that made me feel guilty. Happy, but guilty. How was I allowed to love anything when others could never love again? If I told anyone that they would make me disagree with myself. Easier said than done.

But at that moment, I didn't give a damn. For once in my life I didn't give a damn about my past. All I cared about was how soft Malfoy's lips were. And his hands. His hands that I wouldn't mind touching all day and moving on various places of my body.

The night before, all of my reservations left me and I let go. I let go of any fear that kept me from Draco.

I kissed him. Before we went to bed, I dragged him to me and kissed him hard. He pulled me close to his hard body again, giving me that blissful euphoria that only he could seem to give. I smiled against his lips and he released me, letting both of us go to our own rooms...with a bit of effort. We said goodnight and shut our separate doors behind us. My mouth was still tingling.

I woke early in the morning, much before Draco would. I wanted to take time in the morning for some reason or another to not look like complete crap; not that Draco would mind much considering he kissed me either way. I was drinking my tea on the counter when Draco came down. I sat on the marble, under the cabinet with my mug in hand while watching Malfoy enter the room. My heart began to flutter, my palms sweaty against the hot mug.

Draco sauntered over to me, muttering, "Good morning," as soon as he was in front of me. I looked up into his eyes and he kissed my forehead, one hand landing on my hip. I looked down with a blush and Draco retrieved a mug from the cabinet above me.

"Morning," I said. His hand dug into my hip slightly, again his touch branding me. It was beautiful.

Draco grabbed the teapot and poured his cup, nearly to the rim. He stood in front of me, our faces even for once, and took a long sip of tea.

"Are you trying to avoid looking at me?" he said, a smirk in his voice (if that wasn't possible before it could only be a Malfoy to prove it was).

"No," I defended looking into his eyes to prove my point. "Just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

I smiled and changed the subject quickly. "What do you want for breakfast?" I said while leaning forward to get off of the counter. I was met with Draco's hand on my shoulder, stopping me from leaving.

"The question is what do _you _want? I'm cooking today." He was so attractive. Like, I caught my breath in my throat and could barely breathe at the thought of Draco Malfoy. Especially the fact that our lips had been touching more than I ever thought they would. And...I liked it.

I smiled at the blond and said, "You don't have to cook for me."

He smiled back showing teeth. "Who said I was cooking for you, Granger?" He winked and I nearly died from butterflies filling my body, suffocating me.

"Well, since you offered," I started, trying my best to ignore his proximity, "How about muffins?"

"Are you a grandma or something now?" he joked. "Muffins," Draco said under his breath crossing his arms.

"Homemade ones with blackberries and blueberries and I want them in an hour. Now go," I said poking his chest and jumping off of the counter.

"Feisty," he said. "I like."

I laughed and walked out of the kitchen, hiding my blush from his wandering eyes.

I sat in the living room, listening to the soft noises from the kitchen, impressed that after forty minutes I smelled a fabulously sweet smell from the oven. I did my best to not get turned on by that, though that's basically impossible when you know exactly who is prancing around the kitchen baking for you. Ok maybe prancing wasn't the right word, but Draco was hot and I was wondering why I left the kitchen so early on? I looked back to the book I held in my hands and skimmed the back cover again. I had finished the book a week ago but I didn't want to let my hands get the better of me, especially when smelling such a sweet smell. Draco smelled good too. Dammit. I smacked myself with the book and of course, Draco walked through the hallway to say, "Breakfast is ready if you're done hitting yourself with literature."

"So?" Draco asked expectantly. I had bitten into the freshly baked muffin and Draco was awaiting my response. I tried to hide the happiness from my features but it was a bit difficult when what I was eating was the best breakfast muffin I had ever eaten.

Draco bit into his, the steam grazing his lips. "Good isn't it?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes and smiled softly. "You're on breakfast duty from now on," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he joked putting a hand up to his ear. "I didn't hear you there."

I laughed and said louder, "It's good! My word…"

"That's what I thought," Draco smirked.

We ate quietly, stealing glances at one another and blushing when his food touched my leg, which was often. I couldn't believe it. Everything. Sure, Draco staying in my house wasn't too weird, but him being affectionate and touching me was something I didn't expect. I didn't mind, but we weren't dating. We weren't in a relationship and I wasn't sure if either of us even wanted that. Casual. That's what this was right? Maybe?

"Malfoy," I said all of a sudden, somewhat unsure of what I wanted to say.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do something today? Go somewhere?" I asked.

I could've sworn I saw a small smile, but maybe I was just seeing things. "Sure, Granger. Have an idea?"

"We could take a walk."

"Ok, now I'm really believing you're an old lady in there," Draco said. At my somewhat hurt expression he said, "I'm sorry. Beautiful old lady, now continue."

I knew I was about as red as the juice that stained the muffins we ate. He fucking called me beautiful. A step above pretty and a step below gorgeous. Either way it was five million fucking steps higher than I thought a Malfoy would ever say to a Mudblood.

"I was, um, thinking we could take a walk through this town nearby here. It's a muggle one so we shouldn't know anyone and we could just walk we don't have to-"

"Sounds lovely," Draco said, cutting me off. "But, it's Friday. Don't you have work?"

"Shit," I said under my breath. "That job is killing me." I exhaled through my nose. "No I don't have work. I think I'm going to skip that today."

"Alright. Would you like to leave in an hour?" Draco asked.

"Sure," I said. "I'll clean up if you'd like to go get ready."

"Ok. Thank you."

I smiled and stood up collecting his and my plate. Draco pushed his chair back and stood as well. I sucked in a breath and waited for Malfoy's stormy eyes to leave the kitchen. I started cleaning, not breathing again until heard that he was upstairs. I dropped the dishes in my sink and waved my wand above the plates and silverware, cleaning them instantly. My mind was too full of Draco to consider cleaning.

I wore my hair down that day, thinking that I should after so long of having it up whenever I did something. I put on a pale white sweater and dark blue jeans, wearing a red vest on top.  
Even I knew I looked cute, hopefully Draco thought so too. Maybe? Did I care? Ok yes, hell yeah I cared.

I met Draco downstairs by the front door. He wore a dark grey sweater and a brown leather coat with probably the hottest blue jeans I had ever seen on a man. He was sexy. No man could compare, especially where we were going. Muggles would have no clue what hit them when they saw Draco. The best part was, he was mine.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. How far is this place?"

"About five minutes if we drive," I said. Draco looked a bit scared. "Have you ever been in a muggle car before?" I asked.

"No, and I don't know how I feel about you introducing me to this phenomenon," he said.

I laughed at him, finding it extremely funny how nervous he was. It was just a car!

"Don't you trust me?" I asked unlocking the front door to leave.

"Sure I trust you! Just maybe not in a two ton projectile with you in the drivers seat."

I tilted my head and dragged him out of the door, holding his hand firmly in mine. We walked down my sidewalk to the driveway next to the home, and I showed Draco the car. It was a small red vehicle that could really only fit two people, never a problem for me.

"Now get in on the other side and don't worry," I said. Draco reluctantly did as I said, and I got into the drivers seat. Draco looked horrified sitting in the front seat, keeping his head straight forward. I turned on the car and he jumped at the noise. I put my hand on his leg and said, "Just relax."

I went to take my hand away when Draco said, "Don't move it." He placed his hand on my hand and squeezed it, especially hard when I began to move the car out of the driveway. We drove in comfortable silence, holding on to each other for the ride. Draco's knee was jumping up and down, especially when other cars were on the road. He wasn't used to cars even though he had grown up in such an influential family. Cars were for muggles. Not wizards.

We arrived in the small town just after eleven, five minutes after we had left. Draco unhooked his seatbelt and left the car quickly. He stood outside of my door while I turned the car off and got out myself. He took my hand immediately and I looked at him surprisingly. I certainly didn't expect that.

We started to walk towards the town's cobblestone streets, my eyes looking to him every so often, our hands still connected. "I didn't like the car," Draco said.

I smiled softly. "I'm sorry. We don't have to use it again. Just on the way home and then we're done with it."

"You called it home," Draco said, changing the subject.

I let him change the topic but still felt his reservations. "Yes, I did. We live there. Do you consider it your home?"

"For now yes. I do think at some point I may want to move back to the Manor. Just not alone. I would need company."

"Are you saying something to me, Draco?"

"Are you saying something to me?"

I stopped on the stones and pulled him to the side. "Answer my question about the house."

"Tell me what you meant."

"You first."

We stared each other down, Draco not wanting to give in and me not wanting to answer first.

I gave in. "I consider my home your home Draco. But what do you mean about not wanting to live alone and being in the Manor?"

"I've been renovating the house. It's still pretty big though and I've grown pretty accustomed to living with you."

"And?"

"If I ever did move back into the Manor I think I'd like you to come with me."

I was shocked. Honestly shocked that he admitted that. I mean, I knew he was renovating and that him moving out would be inevitable, though I didn't realize he'd wanted to continue us living together beyond the whole "Getting-Back-On-My-Feet" situation.

"I think I'd like that," I said quietly. "But just-"

"I destroyed that room already. And it's not going to be tomorrow. I've only just started and I'm not about to force you."

"Thank you," I said. We started walking again both of us a bit happier, not that we hadn't been before.

Draco inhaled deeply through his nose after a while more of walking. 'Smell that?" he asked.

I breathed in as well and smiled. "Smells like peppermint."

We looked across the street at a small tea shop. Draco perked up and said, "I'll buy."

We walked into the store and approached the counter. The girl behind the bar asked, "Can I get you two something?" She was pretty and she had her eyes set on Draco. When he spoke she watched his mouth and when he smiled, thanking her, she blushed.

Draco walked to the end of the counter, letting go of my hand, to collect our drinks.

I couldn't help myself when I leaned forward to the girl and said, "Hi there."

She said Hi back with a bit of surprise and slight discomfort. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd just like to let you know that he's not on the market. And if you look at him like you just did again, I'll make sure to claw your eyes out. One socket at a time." I smiled and walked over to Draco to get my tea. He handed my cup to me and we walked to the front of the shop where tables had been set up. "Have a nice day," I said to the girl behind the counter. She smiled too quickly and averted her eyes. I felt triumphant.

"You know you should've been a Slytherin," Draco said after we had been drinking for a while.

I smirked and asked, "Why's that?"

With knowing eyes he said, "I saw you tell that girl over there to piss off."

"And? So what?"

"She was looking at me and you basically said, what was it? Claw eyes out?"

"I don't get your point Draco," I said, very entertained by the whole thing.

"You little minx," he said. "Wish I had you around when Pansy did shit like that."

"Well you did say you loved her," I reminded.

"Ok, fine bad example either way."

He smiled and showed his pearly white teeth. He honestly looked beautiful if I could use that to describe him. Everything suited him perfectly. From the clothes, the tea in hand, to his perfectly half slicked back half messy hair. It was in that moment that, of course, I was distracted by something behind him. Something red.

Draco noticed my concerned expression and reached out for my hand on the table. "Granger, what's wrong?"

I snapped my eyes back to him then quickly back to the window.

"Harry and Ginny are walking down the street right now. I completely forgot I brought them and Ron here one afternoon. We came to this tea shop too...shit," I whispered to Draco.

"They might not come in here. And if they do I'll get us out if you don't want to talk to them," Draco encouraged.

I watched them cross the street to the side we were on in the store. "Its not me that's the problem. You don't want anyone to know about all this do you?" I asked.

Draco's eyes widened and suddenly understood. "Ok maybe not. Fuck.."

It was one of the few times he had cursed recently in front of me. It happened but not always, only special occasions. Harry and Ginny walking in and seeing us immediately was one of those occasions.

Draco removed his hand and changed his demeanor immediately but with ease. He went slightly rigid and put on his Malfoy face of indifference. It was actually quite impressive but I had little time to react, almost putting me out of breath from surprise. I didn't even realize that my friends were standing right next to our table until Draco hit my leg under the table.

"Hermione, it's so lovely to see you!" Ginny said. I looked up to the red head's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

I stood and hugged her tightly saying, "Hi Ginny!"

She then whispered in my ear, "So you and Draco still."

I whispered back, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

We released each other in time to see Draco and Harry talking to one another, quite forcibly. They shook hands and Harry dragged Ginny away. We promised to make plans soon before they left to order their drinks.

"Are you ok?" I asked Draco. He nodded but grabbed his drink and stood with me.

"I'd just like to leave now."

I said ok and took my own drink, waving at Ginny before we left, her green eyes winking at me.

We walked down the road for awhile just silently listening to each others footsteps on the stone. After about a block Draco took my hand again, his skin burning mine. I smiled and then smiled even wider when he said, "You look nice today by the way."

My heart seemed to catch in my throat as I said, "Thank you." I squeezed his hand and the blood rushed to my face and neck, a small tingle going through my body. It was glorious.

"What did Harry say to you back there?" I asked after a moment.

Draco looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "I kind of promised I wouldn't say. Apparently you'd be mad at him."

"But what was it?"

Draco smiled and pulled me against him, kissing me softly on the lips. My body pulsed and I smiled against his minty lips.

"Let's just say I'm not supposed to do that."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I don't know if I've mentioned this but I plan out all of my chapters weeks in advance so I always have something to write. Basically I planned out this chapter and then added half of the crap in here while I was writing. So yay random but flowy maybe? I hope you like lots of dialogue too because this chapter is basically one long conversation. Some new things came up and I'm hoping you picked up on them in this chapter...if you did let me know in a review! Also, have you been listening to my playlist? If you haven't, check out the info on my profile!**

**Love to you all! Please fav, follow, and review!**

**PS: The moment we've, hopefully, all been waiting for between these two will be happening soon. Although, you know me by now so it could be a bit longer than I expect but either way it'll happen. Also, hopefully you all know what I mean by this! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This chapter...I don't want to call it a filler but nothing really happens. If you feel the need to not read it I'd understand but I feel it is necessary to get this out there. I wanted to delve pretty deep into Hermione's mind set as I have created her, though she is not my character (Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or original story lines haha..I wish!). I hope that you learn a little bit about her as I create her character. Enjoy...hopefully :)**

* * *

"We'll go down this road

'Til it turns from color to black and white

Or do you not think so far ahead?

'Cause I've been thinkin' 'bout forever"

Frank Ocean- Thinkin' Bout You

* * *

He was not what people thought. At least, if what they thought was still the obnoxious young boy from Hogwarts who knew every which way to insult someone. The boy forced into a world that wasn't really his, no matter who his parents were. The bully who thought that anyone with a different bloodline than him was filth. No, he was different now. In the car ride he was innocent, completely vulnerable. He was scared and if nothing else it brought me back to sixth year. He was broken then. He was scared and depressed and angry. While he wasn't necessarily any of those things now, it showed me his instabilities. His uncomfortable times. It reminded me of how similar we were. Except, I really was all of those things. So maybe he was too?

He could still be his old self though. The night he told me that I was basically filth was a breaking point. I remembered every word. "_I'm sorry you feel that way but it's the truth. Did you really think we'd ever more than what we are now? That I'd ever stoop that low?" _Stoop that low...those words haunted me like so many other things he said. Stoop that low...Don't leave me like this...You little Minx...You look nice today… What the hell?

Who knew that whole situation would end so beautifully though? Everything with him ended beautifully. Maybe that was a curse. Have a horrible existence with happiness coming from every circumstance, no matter how awful. Was it all worth it? To go through such pain for a small silver lining? With Draco it might be.

And yes, I was biting the bullet in saying such a thing. I was throwing myself at a man who was only just letting me into his life. We were both doing that. I was overprotective of him, giving up my job and my friends. Everything that I said I would never do because of a man was happening. And yet, I couldn't believe it was unhealthy. I felt so human around him. I felt at peace even though my stomach and head were constantly turning a million directions. I craved him and not just physically, though that was a large part of it. I craved his strange distractions of looking into each others eyes. I craved his background that while it was so different from mine somehow drew us both together. I desired his strength that somehow he had discovered over the years. I wanted to know everything about him and not just in a sexual way but in the most human and kind way possible. I wanted him to love me. Yes, that was too soon. Way too soon for love. It took me years to admit love for anyone and even then I didn't feel it. But with him I knew it was possible if we continued the way things were going.

How were things going? Currently...very well. He was kissing me. A lot. And trust me I wasn't one to complain on that. Especially how he kissed me...besides just in plentiful amounts it was lovely. So kind and determined. Granted, I wished the kisses had become deeper but a girl can only dream, right? A girl can only dream about kissing Draco Malfoy. Damn that was something very special. I mean come on, he was basically the number one bachelor in the wizarding world. Well, was he still? I mean we weren't dating. I didn't want to date anyone. Casual seemed like the right word, even though it sounded like I was sleeping around with other people or something. I wasn't. Honestly, I didn't think about other men except for him and my friends. Not like I wanted to. Draco wasn't the only attractive man I knew. He was just the only one I really wanted to know. But we weren't dating. No dating. No future plans...except for the house.

That was something I was not expecting. Since when did he decide that? The way he said it, it was like he already knew I would agree. Granted, I did agree so what could really be said about that? Did I really want to live in the Manor? Seemed almost sacrilegious for a pureblood to even offer such a thing to a mudblood. I really had to stop referring to myself as that. Old habits die hard I guess. I rubbed my arm a bit where the scar, still visible if looked at closely, lay. Damn that evil woman.

Draco held many secrets. Honestly so did I, but mine we're exactly held in front of his face all the time. (And whenever he asked me a question I basically answered everytime, no matter the question.) His secrets held more weight, especially being who he was. An ex-deatheater who while he was a bad person...once, wasn't now. At least not to my immediate knowledge. But other secrets were always lingering in my mind. First of all, how he even found me. My address wasn't available to anyone except for my close friends. It wasn't even listed in my information from the Ministry. Basically, I thought I was safe from any intruders on my property except for a muggle from time to time. But Draco of all people showing up unannounced saying that someone gave him my address, was suspicious. Not enough for me to leave him out in the cold; I knew him and I wasn't about to turn down someone in need of help. The scary part of it all was that he chose to stay. That he had stayed this long and was actually...developing a relationship. Whatever it really was.

And beyond that, he still hadn't told me about the feathers! What did they mean? Why did he leave them on the bed and why did he have them in the first place? I hoped to find out, maybe I'd ask him at some point. As long as he wasn't one of those people that killed animals and kept the fur, or in this case, feathers. He was just a confusing man I guess. _They all are_, I laughed to myself.

"Granger?" Draco said with a shaky voice. I shook myself out of the daze I had been in for Merlin knows how long.

"What? What?" I asked very confused at why Draco and I were still driving. He forced a laugh and that was when I noticed how scared he looked. We were somehow going quite quickly and were already about ten miles past the house. Draco held onto the handle above the window, his knuckles even paler than normal. I slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. He was breathing heavily and looked sick.

"Why didn't you stop me from driving this far? We must have passed the house twenty minutes ago!" I said, almost yelling, to Draco.

Draco shrugged and I hit his arm. "You looked deep in thought I didn't want to break you out of it. I didn't think you'd go this far!" he said.

I sighed and laughed a bit. "Alright well you look awful."

"Hey thanks, Granger! You look great too," Draco retorted.

"What I meant," I said, "was you look awful so get out of the car, apparate home and I'll meet you there."

Draco looked very relieved. "Oh thank Merlin!" he exclaimed. "See you in a bit little minx!" he shouted before apparating out.

My cheeks turned red and I got back onto the road, turning around to get back to the house. _Little minx, huh? _I thought to myself. I shook my head with a smile, thinking about Draco and everything about him that somehow drew me to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I know there's like infinite ways to write about how Mione is attracted to Draco but let's just say I can't number them all. I'll be constructing so called "date" chapters soon so if you're excited for that fantastic! Have a wonderful week and I leave you with a thought to appreciate what you have and those around you that love you. Never believe that there is no one who doesn't care about you! I do!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow, as usual, and live happily! 3**

**NK**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: We're at 97 followers! Let's get to 100 by the next chapter! Good luck to everyone taking finals this week or soon and if you already took them or are out of school, enjoy your summer break! (American talking right now so sorry if the schedules are different in other countries haha) :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Watch things on vcrs

With me and talk about big love

I think we're superstars

You say you think we are the best thing

And you, you just know

You just do"

The XX- VCR

* * *

Draco and I sat on the couch of my living room, something we found ourselves doing often. After yesterday's excursion we found ourselves relaxing and lounging around. Today was no exception. That was until Draco took off his glasses and shut the book he was reading. It was never a good sign when he took off his glasses. It always meant he wanted to say something or go somewhere, and people were gross so that idea was not exciting in the least.

"Let's do something fun," he said. I peered over my book that gradually had worked its way in front of my face to hide. "Let's go somewhere."

"Doesn't reading some more and staying inside sound like a good time tonight?" I asked like a child.

Draco took the book from my hands and placed it on the table face down. "You had no problem with going 'outside' yesterday. It's my turn now." I tried reaching for my book though found it hopeless considering Draco was holding me back, practically on top of me.

"Malfoy-" I growled. "Give me my book."

He shook his head. "Go get changed, something casual. We're going out for relaxing fun."

I leaned back in the sofa, giving up on my attempts to grab the book again. "What type of 'relaxing fun' are you thinking?" I asked.

Draco sat back as well, placing his folded glasses on his shirt to hang down. He was so hot when he did that. Did he know? Knowing him, he probably did.

"A new movie just came out," he said. "It's a French muggle movie. It's supposed to be a comedy with a little romance thrown in. It'll be fun."

I laughed at him. First of all, for suggesting a Rom-Com. Second, for thinking I'd enjoy one of those movies. "You realize I speak no French. And, I don't even like romantic comedies."

"There'll be subtitles. And not to worry anyway. I speak French." Of course he did. "And come on, everyone likes a romantic comedy now and again."

"Oh please," I said. "I'd much prefer watching-"

"Donnie Darko," Draco and I said together. "Trust me I know."

I was very very shocked at that. I had been watching my favorite movie on the night of Draco's arrival yet I hadn't watched it since. "What are you stalking me or something?' I joked. "How'd you know that I love that movie?"

"No matter," he said. Draco checked his watch. "I'm going to get changed. You little minx need to get dressed as well so let's go." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled involuntarily. "Alright?" he asked with a smile to me.

I closed my eyes for a moment and finally caved. "Alright."

"Good," Draco said retreating to the staircase. "Seven o'clock. Dress for comfort!"

I laughed and yelled after him, "Is this a date?"

He peered back down the stairs to meet my eyes, yelling back, "Only if you want it to be, Granger."

I ran upstairs, knowing immediately what I wanted to wear. I picked out one of my favorite outfits, one I'd most likely wear if this were a date, even with the simplicity of it. I tied up a t-shirt in a knot and threw on my favorite light blue jean jacket. I wore white converse and dark jeans to pull it all together, even taking the time to roll up the bottoms. My hair was the real problem. It was messy and in tangles, a normal thing for my hair but not what I needed that night. It looked like it did back when I was a first year; absurdly big and honestly unattractive. I sighed and waved my wand over my head, doing my best to use calming spells on the curls. After almost ten minutes of fixing it was finally decent. I decided to wear it down, thinking that maybe Draco would like that. Who the hell was I kidding though? I sure hoped he liked it...fuck.

I exited my room soon after and Draco came out then as well. We always seemed to find ourselves in that situation. He would stand in his doorway and I'd stand in mine, both of us just looking to see what the other pulled out of their closet to try and, maybe, impress the other. Draco...well I'll say it. He looked hot as fuck. But, in a good way. Not that being hot as fuck could ever be bad but he was cool about it. Like what?

He had a dark blue sweater on, the sleeves scrunched up a bit in the middle of his forearm. He had relaxed, somewhat skinny jeans on and a brown belt, brown suede shoes on his feet.

"You look good, Malfoy," I said. I don't know how I managed to say that without spitting out a freudian slip and saying how sexy he really was. I did it though, thank Merlin.

"I know," he said. He winked and started for the steps. I rolled my eyes and followed after him, noticing the sweet clean smell from him. He smelled amazing, as usual. It was fresh and clean smelling. Damn him and his cologne.

Draco turned at the bottom of the steps and watched me descend the last few stairs. His eyes were so lovely, even as they roamed my body maybe thinking I didn't notice. He reached out for my hand and I took it, and before I could say a word, he apparated us away.

We landed outside of a muggle movie theatre, a large building that from the outside looked like an old playhouse or even a barn. "This place is so cute!" I said, dropping his hand.

Draco chuckled deeply and pulled me into the theatre. We bought two tickets from the counter and stood in line for food. The whole thing seemed so...muggly. This was certainly not a 'wizard' thing to do and it was so strange seeing Malfoy in the whole thing. Girls had been looking at him since we walked in and it was strangely annoying yet somewhat empowering.

Annoying because I cared for Draco, in whatever way I was supposed to interpret that, and I didn't want other girls to think that he was available. Not like he was taken, by me of all people, but I wasn't about to let other girls stay the night in my house. I looked up to Draco's face while he ordered the food, watching his mouth. I didn't want any other girl to think that they could look at him like I did; touch his lips like I did.

The man behind the food counter handed over the popcorn and drinks, and we walked away. I looked down at our hands and slowly found his hand, intertwining it in my fingers. He smiled a bit and squeezed my hand. Take that muggle girls.

We entered the theatre and I looked around the dark room. There were a few groups of girls, a few couples, even an old woman up front who looked about close to tears. Draco pulled me up the steps and to the very back of the theatre where there were two person seats. We sat in the far left corner away from everyone else.

We placed the food on little shelves that were placed on the back of the seats. It was adorable and so convenient, even lots of foot room! Damn I sounded like such a nerd, being happy about foot room.

Draco instantly threw his arm around my shoulder and took the popcorn in his other hand, eating a few handfuls. We shared from the bucket and just stayed quiet for a bit, comfortable silence seemed to be our thing.

The movie started a few minutes after we sat down. That's when things got interesting.

"Malfoy," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he said back softly.

"There aren't any subtitles."

He smiled in the dark and said, "Yeah I know. I figured we wouldn't be watching too much of the movie anyway."

He squeezed my shoulder and I blushed deeply, hoping the dark of the room would hide it. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant. Needless to say I hadn't been to many movies with men.

"What do you mean?" I asked. It sounded so innocent coming from my mouth when he laughed softly at me.

"Well you can't watch when we're kissing," he said. A tingle ran down my spine and my breath quickened. I couldn't think for a moment after he said that, only the faint foreign language heard in the background of my mind. How could he be so blunt about something like that? And would we really be one of those couples that went to a movie just to snog? Couples? We weren't a couple. Nope. But yet why were we here in the theatre with Draco inching even closer to me and his arm tight around me saying he wanted to snog.

"Granger?" he said quietly. I turned to face him and he murmured something, what sounded like a silencing spell and also a spell similar to one I had used while Harry, Ron, and I were in the woods.

I breathed him in and whispered, "Yeah?"

He placed one hand on my thigh, high enough to make sure of his presence but low enough to...well...I couldn't even think from then on. His eyes were boring into me, full of lust.

"T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais," he said. I smiled at his use of French, even though I didn't know what he had said. I loved when guys could speak other languages, especially French. My first real muggle crush could and it brought me back for a minute. I looked down and Draco put a finger under my chin to meet my eyes again.

He seemed to be animal like, his features demanding and dominating, just how I liked them. Draco put his hand back on my leg and dragged it onto his lap, forcing me to turn and sit on him. I straddled his lap and before I knew it, his lips met mine in pure bliss.

I blushed immediately and my mouth opened in shock. I had allowed Draco to enter my mouth, his tongue lapping against mine. I felt powerful with him kissing me; I felt calm. He dragged teeth against my lips, biting softly and making me moan. I hoped to Merlin that what he had done before actually was a silencing spell.

My body was pulsing, the most secret part of me on fire, and I squirmed to get rid of the feeling, though it only intensified when I felt what I was sitting practically on top of. Draco was hard. Like rock solid. The last time that had happened was….oh Draco. I couldn't think anymore. His mouth had moved to my neck, right below my ear. He was suckling on my skin, almost biting at the flesh in a fabulous way that no one else had ever done. It was beautiful and the reaction my body gave me was just as great. I was wet. And I hated saying that but I was. Very. I couldn't comprehend the feeling he gave me. It was magical to tell the truth.

"Hermione," said against my skin. I moaned again, quieter this time but the response from him caused shudders to go through me. He growled against my skin and said, "If you don't stop moving I'm going to have to leave or just take you right here."

I blushed again and brought his face back to mine and away from my neck, meeting his lips again. My mouth was sore, tingling with delight. His hands had been roaming my back but now one moved to my hair, dragging his fingers through the curl. The other went to my upper thigh, higher now, and he held down my leg, branding me with his hot hands.

I ran my arms behind his neck, one hand going to his fine blond hair and the other moving back to his chest to rub against his strong body gently. He smiled against my mouth and bit my lip playfully. I smiled back and released him. I looked back to his stormy eyes. He was so beautiful. And he smelled so good too. I felt myself growing wetter at the thought. laughed softly and landed my forehead against his. We _were_ those freaking people that snogged at movies. Gross.

"What did you say to me before?" I asked, still in a daze of delight.

My hair fell into my face and he pushed it back behind my ear, looking deeply into me. "I said you have beautiful eyes."

I flushed, yet again, and even noticed slight coloring on Draco's cheeks. His eyes were darker too now that I took notice.

"Can I watch the movie now?" I asked silently, more jokingly than anything else.

Draco smirked. "Are you sure you want do that?"

I smiled back and threw my head back, chuckling a bit. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, rubbing my thumbs against his smooth pale skin saying, "No." I kissed him deeply, thinking I wouldn't mind so much being that "couple" in the back of the theatre all that much. I guess we already were.

* * *

**Author's Note: Date will continue in next chapter so don't worry we're not done yet. Answers to a few of your big questions too will be revealed coming up too! Please review as well as favorite and follow. I do read all reviews and I always end up laughing at them because of how feisty a lot of you are. Thank you readers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Once again I must praise my amazing readers. This fic passed a hundred followers! I know you're probably tired of me continuing to talk about this but I'm excited. For your sake, I won't do this again until it reaches another milestone...if you'd be so kind as to give me such! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to combine what I was originally going to have as the 23rd chapter into this one since I felt it would flow better. Guess what that means!**

* * *

"Why can't you want me like the other boys do?

They stare at me while I stare at you

Why can't I keep you safe as my own?

One moment I have you the next you're gone"

Flight Facilities- Crave you

* * *

We left the theatre after the movie ended, my lips most likely swollen and my hair a knotty mess from Draco's relentless hands through my long locks. He had to use the loo so I went outside and sat on a bench to wait for him. The weather was beautiful and the sun was gone, leaving only stars in the sky. Streetlights lit up the sidewalk and street with muggles walking up and down. I found it amazing to think that none of these people lived in the world I did. A, literally, magic world. Granted their world didn't have bloodthirsty wizards looking to kill every muggleborn they met, but they had their own problems that I found myself not having anymore. Life was good, if you took out the depression and trauma of the war. One thing was for sure though: muggles didn't have Draco Malfoy, and for that I was thankful.

The bench was cold and I was wishing that I had on more than my denim jacket to warm me. I leaned my head back against the hard brick of the theatre. Just then, I felt a weight sit down on the bench. I turned to my right and found a boy, maybe nineteen, sitting next to me. He had dark brown hair and slightly tan skin and wore khakis and a neat polo, like he had just come from one of the restaurants next to the movies. I looked forward again, finding no interest in him whatsoever. He was too young, probably thought he was all that. Not that he wasn't cute or anything, just not what I was looking for. So naturally he said hello.

I turned back to him and said, "Hello," back. I turned away again and he moved a little closer.

"I'm Blake," he said, his hand outstretched to meet mine. I took it and shook his hand before releasing.

"I'm Hermione," I said back.

"Nice to meet you," Blake said. "Hermione is a beautiful name."

I stared at him and said thank you with a blank expression, not wanting to give him any satisfaction. I actually felt bad for him knowing that I was here with Draco, and Blake was certainly no Malfoy. His words didn't phase me in the least. They were empty without any attachment. It actually angered me. How dare he think I would just fall into his arms at him saying such a thing. I was being foolish though. How'd I know he wanted that?His hand found its way to my knee, slowly moving his fingers in circles. That's how.

I looked down at his hand and smiled softly before removing it. "I don't know what you want Blake, but I'm here with someone tonight." _Merlin_, I thought to myself. _I thought guys peed fast! _

"I don't see him. And besides, I'm sure I could make you just as happy. If not more…" he drawled on.

"I don't think you understand," I said, my voice raising. "I'm here with someone. I need you to back off." I went to stand when his arm wrapped around my shoulders. My mind threatened to hex him on the spot but I didn't have the chance as the arm was released.

I looked up and saw the flash of a dark blue sweater, perfectly rolled up to the elbows. Draco had Blake by the collar, picking him up and bringing him to his face. Draco must have been five inches taller than the boy, putting him at quite the advantage.

"Why was your arm around her, prick?" he spat. Blake looked horrified but didn't back down.

"She's hot. Not like you were around to stop me."

Draco tightened his grasp and said, "Are we going to have a problem here? Or are you going to be a good little boy and walk away from her?"

"She liked it. I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco threw him against the brick wall, the boy's head slamming against the red stone.

"Draco!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me. He was seeing red.

"You little fuck. Why don't I take you out right here? No one messes with me _or_ Hermione." He dropped Blake, who hit the ground with a groan. Draco turned to me and took my hand. We had collected quite the crowd, all of them trying to figure out why Draco was acting like he was.

"Hermione," he said, gentler than before but it was clearly a command, "we're leaving. Now."

I held his hand tightly and let him pull me along behind him. He was pissed off.

I hated how mad he was but found it incredibly sexy. I didn't want him pissed off but the fire in his eyes was something incredible in itself. The threatening voice was so damn sexy and the way he demanded respect was unmatchable. He stood up for me. Literally stood up for me and took control, getting that, as he said, "Little fuck", away from me. He was amazing.

But he was walking too fast. "Draco!" I said with a raised voice to get his attention. "Would you slow down? We're practically running!"

He stopped quickly pulled me to the corner of the street we were on. It was darker here, and his eyes were the same dark color they were in the theatre. I backed up to the wall, giving him space as his head hung low. "I'm not sorry about that," he said. "He deserved it."

"Did I ask you to be sorry?" I asked. He shook his head and I brought a hand up to his cheek, the smooth stubble on his face rubbing against my palm. He looked so beautiful up close.

"I didn't want the night to end like this. I had other plans…" he said fading out.

"The night's not going to end like this," I said. "Take me to where you wanted to go."

He looked into my eyes and smiled. Shivers ran down my spine, gloriously chilling me to the core.

"Hold tight," he said. We apparated away from the muggle streets, leaving behind the empty corridors and flashing streetlights.

* * *

"Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars

Such a heavenly view

You're such a heavenly view"

Coldplay- Sky Full of Stars

* * *

My feet crunched on snow beneath my feet, my favorite feeling in the world. Well… Draco and I stood in an open field, the ground covered by a thin dusting of snow. His hand was in mine, holding tight and urging me to follow him. I looked up as we walked, the sky completely covered in the Milky Way. It was one of the most gorgeous things I had ever seen.

Draco snapped his fingers then and I flicked my head to his hand. Then, it began to snow. The flakes landed on my skin, melting and leaving small droplets of water against my hair and clothes. I smiled as wide as was humanly possible and hugged him close. "Malfoy you're amazing."

"I know," he said and I smiled against his soft sweater. "One more surprise though."

I popped up my head and he pointed to a spot a few meters away. An old red truck sat in the middle of the field, and from what I could tell, a whole bunch of pillows filled the truck bed.

"You did not," I started with a smile, probably wider than it had been in years. "That's adorable! Where'd you get the truck?" I said dragging him behind me. "I thought you hated cars!"

Draco laughed softly, a beautiful sound, and said, "I do hate cars. This one doesn't work though. And don't get any ideas about fixing it up. I found it in a junk yard when I was cleaning up my house."

"So you got a random junk car, filled it with pillows, and left it in an open field? You're a shifty guy you know that?"

He laughed again as we approached the car. Draco opened the back tailgate. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me with ease into the truck so I could sit on the pillows and blankets, all of which were soft and cuddly. They smelled like him too. He clambered in behind me and shut the tailgate, moving to sit. He was on the other side of the truck, allowing me to look at him as he got under the blankets. He propped up a pillow behind him, and the action alone was just sweet. It wasn't like an attractive thing to just put a pillow behind your back but it was cute. Boyish cute.

I got under the large blanket as well, finding it very cold not being under it. Snow was still following us around, only falling in gently flakes now.

I snuggled into my corner of the truck, looking up and finding Draco looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"If we're going to be casual about not dating, the least you could do is sit closer to me."

My stomach fluttered and I froze, not knowing what to do. Did he really just say that?

Draco sighed and sat forward. I backed into the truck as much as I could before he grabbed my waist, again, and pulled me to him. I yelped into the air and was so surprised that it took me a moment to realize his arm was wrapped around my shoulders and we were leaning against the truck. My legs intertwined with his as I was suddenly very cold. I snuggled into his body, finding it very warm and oddly comfortable. Who knew that I, Hermione Granger, would be snuggling up to a Slytherin? Draco Malfoy of all people! Who knew I'd be kissing him so much too! I blushed at the thought and decided to look to the stars. I felt Draco's eyes on me but I was too captured by the beauty of the skies that I ignored him, momentarily of course.

"Do you want to talk or something or are the stars going to be my downfall?" Draco asked suddenly.

I laughed outloud and turned to face him. I pecked his cheek quickly and said, "What do you want to talk about?" He looked up to the sky and I said, "Now I'm jealous."

He smiled and I grew quiet, realizing he was deep in thought. I waited, patiently, hoping he would utter just one word.

Then he did. "I guess it's time I tell you about those feathers."

I was instantly excited, happy that he was finally revealing this secret to me. But, yet again, I contained my excitement and didn't say anything. I learned a long time ago that many people are uncomfortable with silence; that after a while they'll spill the world to you. I didn't know if Draco was one of those people but then he said, "My mother gave me two feathers before she died three years ago. Honestly, I didn't understand why she did until I found a letter from her in my room."

I waited while he was silent. His face was pained and his breathing deep. I had forgotten about his mother. Most people had.

"The letter was basically her last words to me. I didn't read it for over a year, maybe thinking my father would stop me. Not like he was there to stop me from reading it or anything. Azkaban is a fabulous place as long as you aren't in it. He wouldn't have wanted me to read the letter. But I did anyway. She told me of how important life was and how I shouldn't waste it. She said the future was bright, even when it seemed so dark." He paused. "She knew how I was in a dark place while she was sick. I was...not well. She wanted to remind me that help would always be given and that I only had to look for it."

Draco looked up to the stars again and held me closer. I put my hand on his knee, rubbing through the jeans gently. He sighed.

"The feathers were in the envelope. At first I thought it was from one of those obnoxious peacocks we had at the Manor, but my mother said they were dove's. My mother was really big on symbolism. Everything had to mean something deeper than face level."

I interrupted, unable to contain myself. "What did they symbolize?"

He laughed. "You're just as feisty as you were in Hogwarts, Granger." Draco waited extra long to unveil the meaning of the damn feathers that he still wouldn't give up. Finally, "Doves represent love and peace. My mother wrote that she loved me and she knew one day I'd understand why I had to go through everything I did, and that I'd find love. White feathers in particular, symbolize faith and protection, and are most significant when found in a spot where they are not likely to be."

"Is that why they were on the bed?"

"That wasn't on purpose. I never leave them anywhere but I suppose subconsciously I may have left them there. Shall I continue?" I nodded. "Feathers themselves represent some interesting things. One feather is for Protection. My mother protected me and she said if the time came I better do my damndest to protect other people too."

I thought back to the theatre where Draco protected me from that guy, even if he wasn't dangerous. Now that I think about it, he supported me when we went to the meeting too…

"The other is for Transcendence."

"Really? Your mother is very wise," I said. He smiled and agreed.

"Sometimes too much for her own good." Draco yet again looked in pain speaking about her, like there was something I didn't know and probably shouldn't. "The Transcendence was because she believed that I would exceed the expectations people put upon me. She believed in me, even when I was destined for hell." He pulled his arm from behind my shoulders and sat up, bringing me with him. He pulled up his sleeve and waved his hand over his arm. I knew Draco had the Dark Mark but I assumed it was gone as I hadn't seen it since the war.

The mark appeared, dark and luminous on his perfect skin. I took his arm and slowly ran my finger over the mark, unsure why but knowing it was what I had to do. He cringed but let me do it, closing his eyes. He reopened them and said, "I hate this."

I had never touched a mark from Voldemort before. I noticed scars surrounding the mark, raised areas on the skin I had never seen before. Draco pulled away when I touched them, dragging down his sleeve. "She knew I was better than that. I guess she hoped I thought so too."

"Your mother is amazing, Draco," I said.

"Was," he corrected. "My mother is dead."

I didn't know what to say. I knew about the feathers now and for some reason I never thought it would be such a sensitive topic for Draco to talk about.

"I don't know what I should say," I said.

He looked at me. His eyes pleading. "Then don't say anything." He lowered his lips, kissing my forehead. I wanted to cry. How could I help him with this?

I snuggled into his body, trying to give comfort anyway I could. Soon we found ourselves quiet and very tired, emotionally and physically. I slumped against Draco, breathing him in and finding solace against his warm chest. My eyes grew tired and my body threatened to sleep.

Eventually, I fell into a daze. My breathing evened and Draco probably thought I was asleep, not feeling when he kissed my hair and played with my fingers gently.

Draco didn't know I heard what he said. He wouldn't know.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you happy now?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter ended a bit darkly but your question was answered. I tried to delve into Draco indirectly this chapter, hopefully you learned a bit. Maybe you have more questions ;) If you haven't seen my new cover image for this story check it out! I found it while looking through pictures of Draco recently and it, especially with this chapter, fits with this you for reading. As always review, favorite, and follow! I love all of you! Happy almost summer! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize in advance.**

* * *

"If you want me

Let me know

Where do you wanna go

No need for talking

I already know

If you want me

Why go"

the XX- Stars

* * *

I snuggled into the blankets surrounding me. They were light as air, my body so comfortable I only wanted to imagine I wasn't awake. If only I could pretend this bed was where I could live. But wait, bed? I remembered the night before, where I had fallen asleep, curled into Draco. I moved my fingers and legs a bit feeling for a body. Nothing, no Draco. I opened one eye, seeing it read nine on my clock and that I was indeed in my bedroom. Draco must have brought us home and put me in bed. For some reason I looked down to check if my clothes were on, just in case. They were, so nothing must have happened; even if something had happened I'm sure I would have remembered. I slowly sat up in bed, not really wanting to but realizing I wanted to see Draco more than I wanted to sleep the day away, and that's saying something. I got out of bed, checking my hair in the mirror before going to the bathroom to swirl some mouthwash in my mouth. Might as well act a little awake.

I left my bedroom at nine fifteen.

Immediately, the sound of music filled my ears. Draco was on the piano again, playing that damn song he always had running through my head. It was called something with Lamentations or whatever. I always forgot when he told me. I was usually too busy looking at his fingers playing. I walked down the steps slowly, as to draw out the song, even though I knew how much longer it was. Only thirty seconds left. I approached the door to the library, seeing it already propped open. I entered and shut it behind me as Draco hit the last note. The door clicked into place and his head popped up to meet mine. Our eyes met and I remembered his words from the night before. Was I happy? After seeing him break like I had?

His eyes were red, maybe from sleep deprivation. Maybe from the weather and allergies, if I was being naïve. Maybe from tears. I walked down the library steps and approached the piano, the instrument I still hadn't played since my mother and father died so long ago now.

"Draco," I said.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice strained and tired.

"Would you play me a song?" I asked. He looked up into my eyes and then turned back to the piano, a beautiful song instantly starting to be formed from his hands. I leaned onto the piano and closed my eyes.

I recognized the piece. It was classical, a song named after the night time sky itself. Clair De Lune. It was always my favorite piece of music, especially when being played by Draco. The irony of it all was that the song was based off of quite a sad poem. My mother read it to me once, when we sat by our family piano and she played the song, just as Draco did now, reading the poem while she played.

She recited, "Your soul is a chosen landscape

Where charming masqueraders and bergamaskers go

Playing the lute and dancing and almost

Sad beneath their fanciful disguises.

All sing in a minor key

Of victorious love and the opportune life,

They do not seem to believe in their happiness

And their song mingles with the moonlight,

With the still moonlight, sad and beautiful,

That sets the birds dreaming in the trees

And the fountains sobbing in ecstasy,

The tall slender fountains among marble statues."

Draco was crying now, tears running down his face. I didn't know why but my eyes grew wet with tears as well. Maybe because my mother had played this song as well so long ago. Maybe because it was the last song I remember her playing and the last song that she let me have for myself. Maybe because Draco cried. Most likely because I didn't understand why _he_ cried.

He finished slowly, the last notes almost inaudible. His shaking hands lifted from the keys at nine twenty.

Draco looked to me. I looked back. I wiped the tears from my eyes and breathed out a thank you to him. He looked down, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I've been thinking a lot about last night," he said. He was choking out the words. It was a moment where I knew if I spoke I'd ruin everything. I stayed quiet.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," he whispered.

My heart caught in my throat. "What can't you do anymore?" I asked.

He laughed a little, a smile breaking out like it was obvious. "Don't you get it? And I thought you were smart," he said.

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. How dare he? "Just tell me Draco. What can't you do?"

He rubbed the tears from his face, wiping his hands on his pants. It was then that I realized what he was wearing. He had on black trousers and a black button down, long sleeves covering the pale skin and the scars that marked his arm. He looked like he was going to a funeral. "Draco," I pleaded. "Talk to me."

"I'm really glad you didn't kick me out when I showed up at your door," he said with a smile. "I've had a really great time with you. You aren't just the snobby Gryffindor I thought you would always be." He paused for a minute and turned to face me, his body turning on the bench of the piano. His voice was quiet. "I care about you, Granger. I really do. I want the best for you. But that's my dilemma."

"What do you mean your dilemma?" I asked.

"You've seen too much," he said quickly. "I should've never let you see that scar, or tell you about my mother. It's destructive."

"Stop avoiding the point, Draco," I said.

He sighed. "I'm not going to let you get mixed up in this web of tragedy that my life is."

"Draco. What are you saying?"

At nine twenty five he said, "I'm leaving."

"No you're not," I defended. "You're not leaving. You're not going to throw crap at me about how your life is tragic and I wouldn't understand. You can't protect me from this."

"But I can." He stood and I pushed him back onto the seat. "Granger, let me up. I've made my decision."

He stood again, my pushes against him not enough for him to return. "If you think this will help me you're wrong. You're not being the hero by doing this," I said as he walked up to steps of the library. "Who are you? This isn't the Draco I know!"

"That's the thing, Granger. You don't know me." He was at the top.

Desperately, "I don't want you to leave!" Tears flooded my eyes.

"But you do," he said oddly. His skin looked paler, like it did sixth year. He looked like a dead man walking. His eyes were soft, even though his expressions were hard with such emotional restraint. "I'm sorry, Granger."

He apparated out of the room, leaving me alone for the first time in so long. He left without taking anything with him. He left without really saying goodbye. He didn't tell me if he'd be back. He didn't want me to know where he was going.

He left, said nothing, gave no details, and broke my heart all within a moment's time.

At nine thirty he was gone from my life, now for the third time.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say except this chapter was emotional for me. I'd appreciate if you review and follow/favorite. Thank you for your unending support. This will **_**not **_**be the end...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews...I received the most I ever have for one chapter on the last. They were quite entertaining to read. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Like a heartbeat drives you mad

In the stillness of remembering what you had

And what you lost

And what you had

And what you lost…"

Fleetwood Mac- Dreams

* * *

For a moment I just stood in the library, trying to comprehend the failure that was my ability to keep Draco from leaving yet again. I stood, staring at the door for an indefinite amount of time, somehow wishing he would walk right back in with a triumphant smile and say, "Gotcha!"

I rushed out of the library then frantically began searching the house for any indication that he was still there. But it was silent. I ran up the steps to his room, like a child, scared by the sound of my own heavy footsteps. Everything was in tact. His bed was made, closet still full of suits, and the familiar scent of him still coating the room

So what did that mean? He just thought he could leave everything behind and go Merlin knows where to do whatever the hell he wanted? Well bullshit I wasn't going to put up with that. He didn't want to go, that was obvious. I didn't want him to disappear from my life and dammit I told him so. But how could he just leave? Again!

I was tired of this. I was tired of his indecision and his fear of commitment. But that was pretty contradictory wasn't it? I was the one afraid to do anything and was always hid my emotions from the people that I loved. And I couldn't keep blaming it on the fact that I went through trauma. I had to let that go. I had to let go of my past and embrace my future...one that I knew now I might want Draco to be a part of. If he'd let me keep him.

I left Draco's room and went into my room, immediately going to my bedside table and opening the bottom drawer. I scrounged through the crap inside until I found my muggle phone. I kept it for quick communication, still finding owls a bit elementary at points. I dialed the only other number inside and pressed call.

After four rings, an out of breath girl picked up the phone. I was now pacing the room, the phone stuck to my ear. "Hello? Hermione are you seriously using this damn thing? I almost hung up by accident three times!" the girl said.

"Yes, Ginny," I said, my voice shakier than I expected it to be. "We gotta talk."

"Well what's up girl? We haven't talked in ages! How's the boy situation coming along? You two looked so sweet that time at the coffee shop. Granted, I thought Harry was going to blow a gasket but still so cu-"

"Ginny!" I interrupted.

"Sorry! What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and put a hand to my forehead, breathing in slowly to control myself. "Draco just left again. He didn't sound like he was coming back and he didn't even take anything and I don't know what to do because he can not leave, not now we just got so close and I-"

"Hermione!" Ginny said, taking her turn to yell at me. By this point my heart was beating like mad, tears stuck in my eyes wanted to flood out. "Take a breath that was really complicated. Draco left again and you're not sure if he's coming back but you want him back? Is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes," I said shortly.

"Well when did he leave?"

I checked my clock. "Like ten minutes ago."

Ginny sighed into the phone and then cleared her throat. "And the reason you are on the phone with me and aren't already looking for him is because why?"

"Wait wha-" I started.

"Go fucking look for him!" Ginny screamed into the phone.

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye and hear what else my best fucking friend had to say. She was right of course. So I threw down the phone on my bed and got dressed faster than I could ever remember. I had jeans, a purple v-neck tshirt, and converse, without socks on, faster than I had ever managed. I grabbed my wand and ran out of the house, apparating on contact with the cold winter air.

* * *

I went to the field first, thinking he might have gone back to just find a source of comfort. I know I might have and that made it the first stop. I looked all over the field, an easy task at how flat it was. The truck wasn't there and even the snow had melted, leaving behind frozen muddy ground. I apparated out of the field going to the next spot I could think of: the park where I found him in the rain.

I landed on the road next to the park. There were a few children there, playing on the swing sets and the slides. They looked so happy, oblivious to the pain I was in. How interesting that was. How we could live our lives never realizing just how in pain someone of our own kind was. Even animals had more sympathy than that.

"Hey!" I yelled to one of the kids. He looked at me with an odd expression, the one you give people after your parents give you the, "Don't speak to strangers" talk.

"Have you seen a boy about this high," I held my hand as far above my head as I could to represent Draco's tall stature, "with blond hair, wearing all black?"

The kids looked at each other and then back to me shaking their heads. I groaned and said, "Ok, thanks," hoping they weren't scarred for life by the strange woman, me, frantically asking for an impossible profile of a man. I ran behind a tree in the park and apparated out, trying to keep my abilities as a witch to myself. Muggles had it way too easy.

I landed in the alley of the movie theatre. No Draco. Outside of the restaurant where he pretended we were a couple. No one.

I went to the coffee shop then, quite reluctantly. I must have looked horrible for everyone looked at me as soon as I opened the door. The bell rang signalling my entrance.

The same barista from the time Draco and I were there was on duty. I went to her first. She backed up considerably when I approached her. Her high ponytail swung behind her head as she moved away from the counter. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" she yelled at me. Everyone in the cafe looked at us

My hands slapped against the bar top, and I said, "I don't care. Have you seen the guy I was with last time?"

"Why? He figure out you're a psycho bitch and left you?" she asked, obviously pleased with herself and fueling off of my craziness at the idea of losing Draco again. But, I smirked. I loved when people said shit like that, especially when I was pissed off.

I smiled, looked down at her hands, and crossed my arms, leaning in close to her. I grabbed one hand and she shriveled away, but I held tight. "I will pull one of these fake nails off of your hand and shove them so far up your ass that you'll be shitting glitter for a week." She pulled her hand away, very quickly and obviously frightened. I turned around to leave, realizing he hadn't been there, but added, "Thank you so much for your help." She looked like she just got suckerpunched. Good. Maybe she would feel some pain like the rest of the world.

I apparated out in an alley nearby, feeling quite pleased with myself, though a bit disappointed, for letting things get a bit overboard. It wasn't like me to wish pain on others or tell off random muggles. What else could I do though? I landed in Diagon Alley and decided to take a breather. I sat on a bench and put my face in my hands, breathing deeply for a minute or so to think.

Where was he?

I had checked everywhere that I thought he could be. He wasn't at any of the places I expected, but I guess that was the point. Did he really want to leave that bad? That he'd leave so soon and not even care to take his crap with him? Obviously yes...but I thought there was more to it. Draco left when things between us were too heavy, at least in his mind and at least that's what I thought. I suppose he thought things were getting too heavy for him between us. But since when was this an issue? Certainly not when he was kissing me, touching me...fuck. I was not about to get turned on in the middle of town but it was difficult when thinking about Draco and all of the more...physical things we had done. Where could he have gone because fuck all of this I was done looking for him. I wanted him in my arms. In my house. Just with me. Not out in the world trying to hide. But was that selfish? Was it me or him being selfish? I rubbed my face in my hands, staring down at my shoes.

Then it occurred to me. My head popped out of my hands. _Why the fuck didn't I think of that! _I thought. I stood, wiped my face of any tears, and imagined the exact place I knew I needed to be, regardless of whether Draco wanted me to be there.

I landed on soft grass, my shoes pressing into the earth. I lifted my eyes and saw exactly what I was looking for. It didn't look nearly as evil as I remembered. The Manor looked quiet but also filled with activity. There were construction tools around the entire place, strategically placed so they could be put to use at a moments notice. I walked forward, approaching the Manor.

It was still an ominous building, but Draco had been working hard. It was brighter, and didn't look so much as a place where Voldemort once reigned, but a place where a new beginning could occur. Or would have occurred.

I spent no time knocking on the door, finding it highly unnecessary for some reason. I walked into the house and muttered, "Homenum Revelio."

Nothing happened that would have proven someone was there, but it worked only for the immediate proximity. I walked forward into the house, doing my best to move quickly and avoid the room that still may have been there, the room of my torture.

I found a glass door that led to the backyard of the house. I stepped out, walking along a dirt path that took me through gardens and small forested areas. It was then that I heard what I was somehow expecting, while also dreading. A sob. A loud, mangled, gut wrenching sob. My heart pained to hear it though I continued on to find the source. The path grew smaller and thicker before coming to a clearing.

There was a large cemetery in front of me, a gate and fence around it to finish the whole thing off. It was silent except for the sobbing. I walked forward, pushing open the squeaky gate. The cemetery was sizable, even though the number of graves was small. I walked through winding cobblestone paths, following the cries while trying to not disrupt the gravesites. I was, for the most part, unwanted in the presence of most of these people, even after death.

Finally, in the back of the yard stood a large off white marble obelisk, behind which a man in all black fell to his knees and continued to sob.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter we'll see just what this man has to say for himself… ;) Make sure to check out the music playlist for this story! The information is on my profile.**

**Love to all of my readers! ****NK**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Happy, little bit late, fourth of July to my American readers! FREEDOM!**

**There will be heavy language and some all caps writing here so if you're not into that...I don't know how you managed the rest of the chapters. Also excuse the shortness of this chapter. It is necessary to break up the next few. **

**Really quickly...I added a timeline to my profile of the story's chapters. It helps keep me in order so if you're lost at any point or were wondering when this story is actually occurring, check it out!**

* * *

"And I was better where

I was miserable, why didn't you leave me there?

And I love you, please don't go

But don't you sit there looking like you know

That I'm the one that kept you from your home

Don't go"

Keaton Henson- Don't Swim

* * *

"Draco," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure he had heard me over his own cries of pain. I had never seen him so...defeated. He looked, honestly, like he just got run over by a car. He wasn't breathing right and he was clutching his chest, his whole body under attack. He wasn't the beautiful man I was so used to seeing, one I found myself looking up to for his strength and peace. Draco was just...languid, in a way. He was limp against the ground, seemingly unable to move.

"Draco," I said again, louder this time.

His head lifted from the ground and I could see his red rimmed eyes and pale, striking features. "Leave...me...alone…" he said slowly and deliberately.

I shook my head, moving closer to him saying, "Draco," yet again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he bellowed. I jumped back, frightened by his reaction to me. I'd never seen him like this. Ever. Granted, I'd never seen anyone like this, even at the battle when death was everywhere. I guess there was a numbing effect at the battle. Now it must have felt like someone was breaking every bone in his body, one at a time.

"Draco," I started, "I'm not leaving you alone." I tried to keep my voice calm, even though with each word he uttered I fell apart. I knew what real pain was, but I couldn't tell if this was pain or the feeling of being completely and utterly alone. Unless they were the same.

"Why the fuck not Granger? You have a good life, you have friends. I don't," he said. Each word was a dagger, but he wasn't done yet. "Leave me alone so I can fucking _die_!"

That was my breaking point. When he, or anyone for that matter, said they wanted to die...a piece of me broke. I knew what it was like to want to die, trust me I did. But I had realized, through Draco, that there was so much more. It wasn't right for me to crave death when so many others had died too soon. They would want us to live a long happy life, and I was ok with that.

"Draco," I said again and again, my voice in pain and tears streaming down my face.

"Didn't I tell you to leave already?" he asked, venom in his teeth. "Go the fuck away."

I swallowed hard and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I gathered all of my strength and for the last time said, "Draco…"

"WHAT?" he screamed. He was standing now, hands clenched and his shoulders heaving up and down.

My voice was strong. "I told you not to leave. You made a promise, and if you think that you can just exile yourself from my life because you feel like it, you must have your head screwed on backwards. I'm not finished with what we have, and if you want to give this up because you feel sorry for yourself then stay here and wallow. But guess what, we all went through pain. My parents are _dead_. I know how this feels, but you cannot use this as a crutch for the rest of your life like I did. Like I am. Draco holding on to this crap ruins you, I would know! I'm done with it. I want you to be too."

He was silent, his breath still short and my own mind trying to digest what I had just said. I said it. I said it all. "Look," I added, "I'm going home. If you're done with me and with everything that we have, that we did together, then just stay here. Get your stuff out of my house and leave, completely. But if you think that this could ever be more than what it is already, I expect you to follow through with your promise."

He looked dumbfounded, unable to speak for once in his life. I stared at him, waiting for anything and when I didn't get a word, I disapparated.

* * *

I didn't want to cry. Honestly, I didn't. But as soon as I was home I knew it really wasn't home anymore. Home was full of love. The house was empty. I started a pot of tea and set up my laptop in the living room, getting the most comfortable blankets and pillows all on the couch to watch my favorite movie. The couch. Our first kiss was on that couch, and he kissed me. It was the most beautiful kiss I had ever received; so pure and so raw. He ruined that moment too. But was it really ruined if I stayed? And kissed him again? And again…

The tea pot cried on the stove and I removed it quickly, not really in the mood to hear a cry at that point. I poured a cup and went to the living room, pressing play on the laptop to begin the movie. I couldn't count how many times I had watched it. It was my new stress relief; my way to cope and relax. I knew it was unhealthy. I should face my problems. But I did face them and I faced Draco, telling him what I required of him, especially if he was going to act like this. I probably shouldn't have left him alone, but he made his choice.

I didn't want to be alone either.

I turned away from the screen and looked to the bottom of the staircase, my ultimate problem facer. I looked to the box that sat there, full to the brim with photographs of dead witches and wizards. I took them down. Every picture from my wall I took down. I couldn't stand it anymore. I said I was going to change and I did. Take that Voldie.

I still hadn't gone to Draco's room yet. It was still his room and it wouldn't be like me to throw everything out the window or some crap like that. I wanted him to come back. I didn't want it to end. I wasn't sure why I wanted him back. He left me and I hated that. I hated how closed off he was even if I was the same way sometimes. But I loved the feeling he gave me and the way that he helped. If nothing else he helped me overcome.

There was a knock on the door. Quiet and hesitant. I stood from the couch, pausing the movie and I approached the door. There was no need to check who it was through the peep hole. I could feel that it was him.

I opened the door and there stood Draco Malfoy, beautiful as ever, even with tear stained eyes.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," he muttered back. His head hung low, his hands twitching in and out of fists. "Hermione I'd like to stay," he said boldly.

I was shocked at how open he was. My eyes popped out a bit but I relaxed them. I had to contain my happiness. He was here. Quickly. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

I moved out of the doorway, holding open the door. "Draco you can come in."

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, it was Draco in the cemetery haha. Big shock I know! ;) An honorary song for this chapter is My House by PVRIS. It's such an awesome song and I listened to it while writing, though the lyrics don't fit as well :)**

**So I don't want to beg, but I'm feeling a little uninspired right now. I could really use a pick me up so let me know what you're thinking about the story and encourage me to keep going! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Much love to every reader, either casual or dedicated *insert hopeful cheeky smile* Review/Follow/Favorite! NK**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait. I know I don't normally post during the week, except my normal Monday-post, but what the hell. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! :) Away we go!**

* * *

"To chain our hearts

Then tear apart

And come together again

A lover's pain

Forever will remain"

LP- Night Like This

* * *

Three Weeks and Two Days Later- Tuesday

* * *

He was at my bedroom door, knocking to come in. "Yes?" I asked. He came in and shut the door behind him. I checked my clock. "Draco, what's wrong? It's three in the morning."

"I know," he said quietly. "I couldn't sleep."

I sat up in bed, propping myself up with my arms. "Do you...want to stay here tonight?" I asked hesitantly. Was I really asking him that? Either way he nodded and I shifted over in bed, allowing him room to join me. Draco's warm body came into the bed and moved close to me, his smell overpowering my nose. He smelled amazing, his scent so pure and so, well, Malfoy. I turned away from him, trying to hide my attraction even though my body craved him.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly. I rolled over, doing exactly what I had just wanted not to do.

"Yeah?"

He grimaced into the dark and whispered, "Save me."

* * *

I sat up in bed, aware that I was dreaming again but somehow unable to comprehend it. I always remembered my dreams, I had since the war ended. This did not mean that I always knew what they meant, if they even had a meaning. The ending where he said "Save me," left me confused in particular. Hadn't I already done that? I layed back down and looked at the ceiling, thinking about everything that was happening, and it was quite a bit.

My relationship with Draco was rocky. We had gone so far, become so comfortable around each other that now it was as if we had started all over. After he came back to the house he didn't say much. He just drank a cup of tea and went to bed that night. I never asked what happened while I was gone or even if he was ok. It seemed easier to just let him be.

We knew each other then which made everything much more difficult. We knew many things about each other, and more than just our sleeping and eating patterns. I felt like I connected with Draco and I'm sure he felt the same way about me. At least I hope he did.

It was difficult, I'll admit, not yelling at him or making him promise things I knew he couldn't keep. I had learned that. Malfoy didn't keep promises that others gave him. He kept his own. He followed through with what he wanted and believed and everyone else be damned. It was almost inspirational watching him like that. I still cared but apparently he didn't.

But, now that we had a separation between us again, it was difficult to continue on. We had to live together in peace, each of us stepping on eggshells around each other, just to prevent a confrontation. Not that we had anything to fight about, but knowing us I'm sure we could come up with something.

We started out simply. The first day I saw progress was when I came home from work for lunch and found that Draco had left me a lunch premade in the fridge. I blushed furiously at the fact that he had done such a sweet gesture, even if he wasn't there. The next day I brought him a meal, maybe more like breakfast for lunch.

He was working on his house and when I got there he looked in dire need of a break. His shirt and working pants were covered in dirt and whatever other construction materials he had been using. I found it interesting that he was working on his home completely by hand. I remembered when he made fun of me for cleaning my house like a muggle. Who was the muggle now blondie?

"Granger," he said wiping the sweat from his forehead. He analyzed my clothes, maybe lingering a bit too long on them. "Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

I smiled and held out a brown paper bag full of the lunch I had prepared for him. "I thought you could use a break so I brought you lunch." He smirked and opened the bag. It popped open magically to give him a plate with grilled cheese, steaming hot, on the plate.

"You're kidding right?" he said cheekily. "I love grilled cheese."

I grinned and I said, "I know. Now enjoy I have to get back to work." I touched his arm and turned to leave.

"Granger," he said again. I turned back and he said, "Thank you." I blushed and disapparated back to the Ministry.

We were making an effort, both of us, and that's what seemed to count. Not how much we talked, not the confusion over how we felt. Nothing mattered but the fact that we were working on it.

I missed him though. I not because he wasn't around me, he certainly was. I really missed the touches we shared. The soft glances. The kisses. I missed how I felt when he kissed me. I wanted him to be with me again.

The mornings were the best part though. Right before we went our respective ways we had breakfast together and then said goodbye. I had been making it a habit of hugging him goodbye when I left, since I left first.

The best days were when I said, "I have to go."

He'd stand up and walk me to the door quietly. We wrapped his strong arms around me for a few seconds. I took his cheek in my hand then and kissed his cheek. He smelled like a fresh shave and his glorious cologne. The best days were when he blushed softly after I kissed him. He smiled then and let me leave for work. I loved those moments.

We started doing the things that we used to before Draco left, plus more. We went on walks and went to coffee shops on the weekends. He even asked for advice on paint for the Manor, a place I knew would be beautiful with his hands working on it.

Today, Tuesday, I came home from work and found a darkened house. "Draco," I said into the dark hallway. It was almost creepy. The last time I had come home to a house like this, Draco had basically jumped me. I blushed at the memory.

"In the kitchen," he responded. I set down my bags from work and walked to the kitchen, just then smelling the beautiful aroma spilling out from the kitchen. I approached the room and gasped when I saw the sight in front of me. Draco was standing by the stove, an apron draped around his slim waist, holding a spoon and stirring a pot full of something I was sure was delicious.

"Draco," I said, my voice breathy. The room was lit with candles and the table was set for two. I gazed in wonder about the room, my eyes aglow with pure happiness. Everything was perfect, even the imperfect man in the room.

He approached me and wrapped his arm around me, his shirt smelling like spices and, of course, his signature scent. "Hello," I said.

"Hello. Welcome home," he said back. I shivered in his arms from his voice alone, gripping his shirt in my hands before letting him go. "Sit down, dinner's almost ready."

I sat at the table while he went to work, bringing food back to the table and pouring glasses of wine for the both of us. Cabernet for me and Merlot for him, even if it didn't necessarily go with the meal itself. Who honestly gave a damn when a sexy man was pouring it?

We ate an Italian meal that he said his mother taught him how to cook. "The secret ingredient is extra butter in everything. Oh and a splash of red wine here and there," he said. This meal, he said, was the one thing his mother chose to cook, saying the elves never did it exactly right. His mother must have been up to something. Everything was amazing and by the time dessert came around, I couldn't imagine ever eating a meal that lived up to the one Draco prepared. We shared a large piece of chocolate cake, the flavor magical.

"Come on," I said in between bites of glorious chocolate. "You've been hiding this mystical chef inside of you? Why do you deal with my mediocre meals?"

He chuckled and said, "I love your dinners." He left it there and I laughed at him simply because this meal killed everyone I had ever given him and he must have known it.

We stood from the table and I brought the dishes to the sink, despite his wishes, and began washing them.

"You cooked so I'll clean," I defended. I washed the dishes while Draco dried, even when I attempted to hit his hand away from the towel. We cleaned and dried in quiet contentment, with a few moments of Draco humming some sort of tune, until he cleared his throat. I looked over at Draco to see he had put down the towel and was now leaning against the counter, his legs crossed and one arm resting on the stone. I turned back to the sink and kept washing.

His hand met my waist in silence and I tilted my head to look at his smirking face. _Just keep washing, _I told myself. His other hand took my chin gently in his fingers, forcing me to face him completely. I smiled to myself, loving his tender yet forceful hands.

Draco smirked at my quiet features and tilted his head, lowering it to kiss me gently on the lips. An electric current struck my lips, dazing me. He pulled away after a moment, not even giving me time to close my eyes. I took my hands out of the sink, still covered with soap, and grabbed his face in my hands, bringing his lips back to mine, passion immediately flowing between us. He smiled against my lips and we laughed as the soap from my hands traveled in blotches down his face, making him smell like sweet citrus. Our kiss deepened with our mouths open from laughter, our tongues mingling together in a beautiful array of peace and oneness. I'd forgotten kissing could be such fun until I kissed him. My weakness was him; everything about him. My body yearned for him, wanting to feel more. I pressed into his body, arching my back slowly and released his lips, putting our foreheads together.

"You're beautiful," he said, avoiding my eyes. I turned my head underneath his platinum greys to meet them and smiled before kissing him again, forgetting the running water and the soapy feel of bubbles on our ecstatic features.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did fluffy Hermione and Draco suit your fancy? Let me know you lovely readers!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: What can I say? I love you all like Draco loves grilled cheese sandwiches. ;)**

* * *

"I hope to god I'll love you harder

I hope to god I'll love you longer

If only I could live forever

If only I could hold you longer"

Coleman Hell- 2 Heads

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

I came home from a shortened day at work. Thank Merlin for the Minister's anniversary party and an especially big thank you for not being invited! Draco was sitting in the living room, drinking a beer, and reading the Daily Prophet with his feet propped up on the ottoman of the large brown chair I'd allowed him to bring from the Manor. I had to admit, it may not have gone with the room but it certainly was comfortable. His house renovation was nearing its end as I had found a few helpful spells for his convenience. I wanted to see more of him and with a few spells to speed up the process it was all the better. I especially wanted to see more when he wore his glasses. Damn they were...well without being too blunt, attractive.

"Hey," I said to him, taking off my blazer in the doorway entrance. Draco looked up and smiled at me cheekily. I loved his smile. He never used to show it but now he seemed to be happy, or at least happier, and I wasn't one to complain for seeing his lips upturned. It was ever better when I felt his eyes roaming my body, especially my new skirt. Ginny had convinced me to go shopping with her and had said, "This will make any man drool," when she found the one I ended up buying. It was a tight black pencil skirt that I had tucked a white button up into, matching my black tights and black pumps. Some days I just didn't want to feel shorter than everyone! But the way Draco stared at me made me feel sexy. How absolutely wonderful.

"Why hello there," he said standing up and setting down his drink and paper. I walked forward to greet him and kissed him on the cheek. I went to back away when he said, "No, no, that wasn't enough of a hello."

I blushed but put my hands on my hips to look more powerful. "And just what would be a proper hello in your mind, sir?" I asked.

"I think you know my answer to that," he said. His face was in a boyish grin and his hands had been shoved into the pockets of his perfectly tailored pants.

I sighed and moved in closer, taking his hand out of his pocket and placing it on my backside before running a hand through his hair and kissing him full on the mouth. He responded immediately, grabbing hold of my body and pulling me closer to him, our stomachs pressing together. My other hand went to his chest where I clung to his shirt and rubbed against his muscular pec. I bit his lip and grinned when he grinded his body against mine at the feeling. Our kiss deepened further, our tongues intermingling in our mouths. He moaned against my lips and released me with a heavy breath. "Sorry that was amazing, I just had to stop myself," he said gently. I blushed again and he responded with, "Though that was an excellent hello."

I laughed, butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I turned away from him and sat on the couch, having to readjust my skirt and top. I wasn't sure where my boldness had come from but similar things had been happening lately. Maybe we were finally close again after what felt like so long of being separated by emotions. The strange part was we were acting like Friends with Benefits while being more than friends and having the nontypical meaning of benefits between us. Ok so maybe we weren't but it was similar to...roommates that snogged?

"You got an owl today," Draco said, pointing to an envelope on the table. "Looks like some sort of invitation." I sat forward from the couch and looked at the letter, finding my name written on it in fancy script.

I opened it and read what was inside before closing the envelope, only to find Draco prying, trying to find out what it said. I breathed out a sigh and reopened it, reading, "Luna and Neville request the pleasure of Hermione Granger and a guest at their union to one another. Saturday, the eighth of March, two thousand and three. Six thirty four, Godric's Hollow Park. Look out for the nargles."

I set the invitation down and couldn't help but grin at Draco's reaction to the invitation. "Did they really say-"

"Nargles? Yes. Luna has quite the...interesting mind." I loved my friend, especially Luna who was never intrusive yet always said what was on her mind as she was very observant. "It figures that the wedding would be this Saturday as well. Seems like something they would do. Sending the invitation out last minutes," I chuckled to myself.

Draco went back to his beer and paper but added, "It did say a guest as well, did it not?" he questioned. I looked at the invitation to check what I already knew was there. Indeed it did, Malfoy.

"Yes, that is what it says." Draco perked up as I said this. I conjured a book from my stack in the corner of the room and began absentmindedly reading, trying to ignore Draco as he crossed the room and sat down next to me.

He shifted closer to me again and again until he was practically on top of me. I moved my book and his head landed in my lap. "Do you have a question?" I asked sarcastically.

"Who're you going to bring? Hm?" I smiled and shoved his pretty little face. "Registering pain," he added while sitting back up. "But seriously who is the lovely Ms. Granger going to take to the fancy little wedding?" I turned beet red. Since when did he think I was 'lovely'?

I looked up at the ceiling and thought for a minute. I couldn't bring Draco, no matter how cute he looked pouting at me. I wasn't bringing Ron or some low class boy that I knew. Maybe if I could convince Ginny to be my date?

"Are you honestly still thinking about it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah! I can't bring you to the wedding!" I defended.

Draco almost looked hurt. "And why is this?" he asked seriously.

I shrugged but responded with, "Because for one, you hate my friends. Two, they hate you. Three, you havent been out in public since the whole company debacle. Four, if we go it'll look like we're in a relationship.'

Draco seemed to be thinking it through down to the punctuation. He looked so hot when he was thinking like this. He bit his lip when he thought hard about things and honestly I just wanted to take his lip in between my own teeth before I went crazy. Wow, he was really screwing me up. "I have an answer to everything," he said. "One and two, yes I dislike the majority of your friends and they dislike me but they like you and respect you enough to make your own decisions. Three, you're a grown woman, friends opinions of who you obviously like be damned."

"Obviously?" I interjected.

He just smirked wickedly and continued with, "Four, news about the company has died down and everyone has forgotten about it by now. I've accepted its fate and now I can move on. Five, we are in a relationship."

I raised my eyebrows at his last point. "Draco we're not dating."

He nodded. "I know. A relationship doesn't necessarily mean we're dating. I have a relationship with the Chinese food man that I have delivering me food every Wednesday while I work on the Manor. I'm certainly not dating him. And besides, are you ashamed of me?"

No, definitely not. In fact I was proud to know him and be living with him. And how could I ever even consider being ashamed, especially given the fact that he was the most attractive man I knew. "I'm not ashamed of you, Draco. And I guess you have a point. Though now I'm wondering whether or not this Chinese food man-"

"Steven."

I raised my eyebrows higher, "Steven, is in a relationship with you. You still call me Granger for Merlin's sake."

He placed his hand on the back of my neck, rubbing gently onto my shoulders and neck muscles. "Hermione…" he growled into my ear. I threw my head back and shut my eyes listening to him speak to me. "Trust me, there's no one else I'd want to be with right now, regardless of the title of our relationship."

I caved. He was too wonderful to ignore. "You can come to the wedding with me," I finally said.

He smirked and kissed me on the cheek, his stubble grazing my face. "Fabulous," he said.

I smiled and opened my eyes again. "You haven't shaved in a while," I pointed out, grazing his face once over with my finger tips.

"Figured I'd try it out," he said. "Maybe I should grow a beard."

I laughed out loud at his statement. "No beard. Maybe just a light bit of facial hair. Clean cut. You have an image to keep Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked and agreed. "I couldn't stand a beard anyway. Too much scruff," he said with a laugh, rubbing his face with his large hand. "But anyway I must say, I'll be excited to see you dance at this wedding, Granger."

I groaned internally but giggled outwardly at his use of my last name. I knew he was messing with me though I honestly didn't mind the nickname. It was his own title for me. "I don't dance, Malfoy."

"Yes you do," he said.

"No, I really don't," I defended.

"Oh come on. I saw you dancing with that bloke Krum in fourth year. I doubt you could have gotten much worse."

I was surprised that he remembered that. The dance wasn't too great of a memory for me with the exception of my first kiss. Knowing that Draco might have been watching me then was comforting, even if he never knew we'd be in this situation now through chance circumstances. "I didn't get much better," I said.

"I'll just have to teach you then," Draco said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and let him have his fun, slapping his arm lightly as he kissed my cheek again and walked back over to his chair. He casually began reading and I wondered just what the hell I had agreed to.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to SeptemberOwl853 for the song selection!**

**I loved writing the interaction between Draco and Hermione this chapter, especially the kisses. Hope you enjoyed the banter and soon The Wedding! Let's just say I have a bit of a (HUGE) surprise coming up. Well, hopefully a surprise. But that's all I'm going to say so as always review, favorite, and follow and I'll be talking with you all again next Monday (or sooner if I feel like it)!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Forgive me if these chapters feel like fillers. They're necessary for the big Wedding chapter. And I've been giving a few hints as to my surprise so maybe you found them?**

* * *

"Wait, they don't love you like I love you"

Yeah Yeah Yeahs- Maps

* * *

I received two owls the next day. One from Ron and one from Ginny. Ron, almost surprisingly, wrote to ask if I had a date to the wedding. I responded saying that I did without saying that it was Draco who would be accompanying me. Ron was my friend but we would never be romantically involved again. I didn't regret being with Ron but I would definitely regret leaving Draco and ruining what we had.

Ginny of course had other plans in her letter. She knew about Draco, as disturbed by it as she might have been. She told me to be ready for questions if I brought him. Even if she accepted it, that didn't mean everyone else would. Knowing Luna and Neville, I doubted they would mind. The rest of my friends would have different opinions. Though...Harry and Draco did shake hands at the cafe. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I expected.

When Draco saw the owl from Ron, he had a strong reaction. One I wasn't expecting. He took it from me, without asking of course, and immediately said, "Such a twat. Like he's been around you so much the past few months."

"He's my friend. He has a right to owl me, Draco."

"He shouldn't be allowed to ask you to be his date. Why'd he ask through an owl anyway? Didn't have the balls to come to your door and ask?"

Draco was annoying me, being his old classic Malfoy. Ron wasn't any of his concern. "What would you have done, hm? If he showed up you would end up hiding in the kitchen again and waiting till he left."

"Well you wouldn't let me punch him so-"

"Draco!"

"What? It's true," he defended. I sighed and walked away from him. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, downing it quickly. Draco came in a moment later and put his hands on the side of my face.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. He looked deep into my eyes, almost forcing me to forgive him instantly.

Needless to say I let his words go. I hated just dropping it because I knew it would come up later, but I wasn't about to ruin anything a few days before the wedding.

I picked out my dress the same day. I decided to go shopping in the early afternoon for the dress I'd be wearing. Draco was waiting on me to pick out the dress as he wanted to 'match'. "My mother would kill me if I brought a girl anywhere and clashed my clothes with hers," he said. I laughed at his pureblood ideals but decided I liked his mother's opinions. If she raised such a beautiful man, she surely was amazing. I owled Ginny to meet me at Diagon Alley and we met around twelve.

"Hermione!" she yelled as we saw each other. She wrapped her arms around me and instantly dragged me into the closest store. "We have to make you the best looking woman at this wedding. With the exception of Luna of course, though I've seen her dress and damn is she fine! Neville is going to faint right on the spot, guaranteed," she rambled. I laughed and let her play dress up with me. I had missed spending so much time with her that it was wonderful being back with her.

"This one," she said. "This will make that sexy blond hard in an instant."

"Ginny!" I scolded. The dress was beautiful though...and Malfoy attracted to me wasn't a problem, right? No way!

I put the dress on and immediately fell in love. "Ginny this is perfect," I said. "You have such good taste, I always forget that."

We bought the dress as well as one for Ginny and then went to lunch together at a small diner that a boy from Ginny's year had opened up in the aftermath of the war. The boy was very sweet according to Ginny and it was the cutest diner, the perfect place to match such a boy. After we had our drinks Ginny asked the question I was waiting for the whole day.

"So are you two official?" she inquired.

I drank more of my tea and said, "No. We're not dating if that's what you mean."

"And why not?" Ginny sputtered. "You have one of the most attractive wizards in London living in your house and you two aren't dating?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it? Come on Mione there has to be a reason why you two haven't made it official. You care for him right?"

"Yes," I said.

"And he cares for you?" I blushed and Ginny said, "Obviously. So why not just say you're dating?"

I sighed. "We're not really 'title worthy'," I said. "It's just...complicated. Trust me Ginny if we ever name our relationship I'll let you know. For now just know that both of us care for one another and we want the best for each other. If that to you means anything then fantastic."

Ginny smiled wickedly at me. I knew the reason. She saw how deeply I cared for him. Enough that I wouldn't force a relationship onto him even when it was obvious how close we were. I wouldn't say how I really felt...because it was too soon. Honestly we had only been reintroduced for a few months. But was there some sort of time limit to life?

Ginny and I said our goodbyes after lunch and I apparated back home. Draco was at the Manor, apparently finishing things up. I missed him almost immediately. It was strange. I had lived alone for five years and now that I had Draco with me most of the time, being alone for even a while seemed strange.I loved being alone but I also loved being with Draco.

I put my dress away in my closet and changed out of my 'errand' clothes and into sweats. Draco arrived soon after, seeing me in my old clothes and messy bun. He smiled at me either way and I found that to be a source of comfort.

He held up a bag and said, " I bought a present. It's just a quirky desk lamp but I couldn't help myself. Figured Looney and Longbottom would find somewhere to put it."

I crossed my arms and said, "Not looney. _Lovegood. _But that is a perfect gift. I'm sure they'll love it."

"Good," he said with a smile. "Get a dress?" I nodded. "You going to show me or what?"

I loved his almost naughty sounding attitude. It was seemingly unlike him but I realized I had never truly seen him happy until recently. It could all be normal and I would never have known.

"Just wear a black suit, Malfoy."

Later on, I sat on the living room chair, the one Draco had brought from home. I drank my tea in silence and enjoyed the evening. It was lovely to be at peace. I was warm from the crackling fire and blanket I had on top of my legs. The book I read added to my serenity. I had less worries then; I didn't think about the battle as much. Taking down the photos had made a huge impact on my life that I hadn't been expecting. Draco hadn't commented on it but I had seen him do a double take at the wall on his way to his room the night he returned.

Everything was fine until Draco was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Whenever he leaned I knew something was up, but Mr. Posture never seemed to notice.

"You know it's been bugging me," he said. Of course.

"What has?" I asked, too innocently.

He stood up straight and walked closer to me. "That you don't dance at weddings."

What else did I think he was going to say? "And? That's been bugging you?"

"Yes. We're dancing together at that wedding."

"I don't dance. You Slytherins and your dancing," I almost exclaimed. I found the entire thing hilarious though he seemed quite serious.

He smirked and took my book and tea, despite my angry remarks. He held out his hand and said, "Just dance with me." When I didn't stand he tore the blanket off of me and pulled me easily into his arms. I squealed but managed to stand. "Dance with me," he said again.

"I can't," I said softly, looking towards his shoes.

He placed a finger under my chin and brought me back to look into his achromatic eyes. "Won't bother me any," he replied with a small smirk. "Now, your right hand in my left. Left hand on my shoulder or neck," he instructed.

I did as he said, taking it as a lesson instead of a dreaded task. I smiled as his hand met my waist and he held tight, pulling me close. "You're allowed to get closer, Granger. I won't bite."

He held me close and I rested my head against his chest, finding him much taller than usual. Usually when we were this close I always ended up being on a counter or wearing heels. Now I was barefooted, dancing in my living room with no music, with none other than Draco Malfoy.

We swayed gently and I did my best not to step on Draco or be too choppy with my steps.

"See? You can dance," he said. I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them, and turned my head to look at his elegant face. He was so defined, so structured even.

"Did your mother teach you to dance?" I asked after moments of us just staring into the pits of each other's eyes.

He smiled then and said, "No. Snape did." I laughed loudly into the empty room and felt Draco chuckle. I couldn't help but smile at the image of the greasy haired professor dancing with Malfoy. Granted, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

I set my head against his chest again and listened to his heart beating. The same blood, the same sound, the same feeling. Who would've known? He smelled entirely delicious too, his scent different from before though. I was tempted to ask if he had bought a new cologne but my thoughts were interrupted when he asked, "So will you dance with me at the wedding?"

I sighed but knew I would of course. If all I had to do was sway with this impossibly handsome man...who would say no? But I had conditions.

"One song, only slow dance."

"Three," he retorted.

"One," I said again, boldly looking at his comical smile.

"Three," he said, not backing down.

I made my eyes into slivers and said, "Two. But that's as high as I'll go."

He shrugged. "I'll take it." He leaned down and pecked me lightly on the lips, more of a chaste kiss but also a confirmation of what was to come on Saturday.

"But…" He groaned. I smiled and said, "we can't kiss out there. Ginny was already bugging me about it today when we went shopping and I'm sure we could both do without _more _questions."

He took his turn to sigh. "Fine. We'll just have to get it out of our systems before hand." And with that, he sealed the night with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Come on, not one of you can say you wouldn't want to slow dance with Draco Malfoy! Let's be real here.**

**Show me some love! Review/Follow/Favorite and have an amazing day! **

**PS: For the song choice I prefer the version by Keaton Henson but they didn't have it on Soundcloud where my playlist is so enjoy the Yeah Yeah Yeahs!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I'm excited. Are you excited? I've been waiting to write this chapter since I first began Lx3. This chapter is extra extra long, especially for my writing style soo...Let's do this thing!**

* * *

"I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine

Now I'm shining too

Because oh because

I've fallen quite hard over you"

Landon Pigg- Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

* * *

It was Saturday. And not just any Saturday, but Luna and Neville's wedding. I wasn't normally sappy about that kind of thing, but these were my best friends, the ones who helped us defeat Voldemort and bring peace to the world. They also happened to be some of the most kind, loving, and adorable individuals I had ever met. They were perfect for each other despite their differences. Thank Merlin today was happening. For some reason I could feel that that day was an important one. One that would change everything. Hopefully for the better.

Weddings were also the one of the only times I spent a decent amount of time to get ready. It was fun to play dress up, especially in the beautiful dress Ginny had picked out. I honestly thought she had picked it for herself as the color would have gone so well with her, but she insisted I wear it, if nothing else other than Malfoy would apparently "love it". I had taken a shower and done my nails, magically of course so they wouldn't chip, and was already feeling more dainty than usual. My hair was always an issue but with a bit of magical help it was easily swept into a half up-half down curly style that I wondered why I had never done before. My hair was long, sweet smelling, and undeniably soft by the time I was through. My hair alone made me feel beautiful.

The makeup was always more of an issue. The usual mascara and thin eyeliner, with maybe a bit of shadow, was normal for me if I decided I had the time. But everything else was usually unnecessary. I had decent skin, maybe a few discolorations but not enough to coat my whole face. My natural blush was always present so why add to the mess? I did decide on a lip stain, something I much prefered to lipstick for I hated reapplying. I went with, as the container said, a Guava color-I laughed to myself-that left my lips nice and pink and plump.

Last thing to do was put the dress on. I looked into my mirror as I pulled the dress on slowly, bringing my arms through the right holes and buttoning the one and only button at the very top of the dress. It was a flowing gown, the bottom draping nicely, and the front in a soft v that dropped in between my breasts. It accentuated my curves without being too showy, and kept everything formal in, cough, cough...in place where it needed to stay.

The back was truly my favorite part. It was an open back with two drapes of fabric on my shoulders that formed an upside down v with spaces in the middle of them. It was similar to the shape of a snowflake or a star, cuts in the drapes to show my back and shoulders to anyone who cared to look; the top secured with the single button.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a bit, admiring the work I had put into myself. It felt nice to be pampered, even by yourself. I applied perfume to finalize my look, keeping it a wintery smell that also exuded warmth and peace...if perfume could even do that. I had bought it years ago and never had quite the right occasion to feel it was the perfect...scent. First time for everything I supposed.

I heard Draco outside of his room, shutting the door behind him. I took it as my cue to also step into the hallway, anxious to see what Draco had worn after I only said, "Black suit". I opened my door and found Draco fixing his hair in the mirror by my staircase. He was facing away from me, most likely unknowing of my presence, though I could already tell he was the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time. He looked simply adorable fixing his hair and checking his face for any blemishes. It was then that he saw me in the reflection and turned around to fully face me.

My heart caught in my throat. I was incorrect. He wasn't the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time. He was the most pure and alluring man I would see in a lifetime. His eyes hadn't left me and I had spent that time roaming him.

His suit looked new, or barely worn previously. It was crisp and simple. A three piece black suit, a white pocket square, black formal shoes, and a silver tie clip. Pristine. His hair was perfectly messy, all in the name of fashion I assumed, and he was cleanly shaven. I wanted nothing else than to spend the rest of the night admiring him so freely, but at least I knew he came home with me when everything was said and done. I could admire as I wished.

"Hermione," he said breaking the silence. I blushed immediately, just at his tone. It was so soft and subtle, full of peace.

"Yes?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. How could I choose words at such a time? They were unnecessary sounds in the dark void between us that was nothing other than a hallway with a blank wall.

"Hermione," he said moving closer to me. At this distance I could make out his eye's expression. They were full of something I hadn't seen before and didn't recognize. I was honestly unsure of what it truly was. I wanted to plead out, "Help me understand!" but I was silent, letting him take hold of my hands and whisper, "Hermione," again.

He smelled delicious and for a moment my mind went blank. What was this man?

"Draco, what're you thinking right now?" I asked softly, desperate for an answer.

"I'm thinking that I'm in the presence of the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. Do you know how gorgeous you are? The effect you have on those around you? Do you Hermione? I'll never meet another like you," he whispered frantically but with a rhythm. Did he believe that?

"Draco, I'm not perfect I-" I started.

"I never said you were. No one is. But you're perfect in this moment...in this instance...this second. You are flawless."

I wanted to sob. Sob so hard into the arms of this man that I wouldn't be able to control myself. Somehow I did. I stood firm and whispered, "Just kiss me."

Our lips met and something clicked. The small voice in the back of my head whispered that it was complete. What it was I didn't know as I was too concerned with Draco ravishing my entire being. He was a gentleman, but his feelings crossed to me without words. The feeling was intoxicating, electric. I wanted more of him. Everything. But we had plans.

"Draco," I said, releasing him. "We do have a wedding to go to." He chuckled but didn't move.

"It's not out of my system yet," he joked. I smiled and looked into his captivating features.

"You're so handsome you know that? I've never known another man to be as good looking as you are, everyday. I can't believe this…" I finished with a small pause.

"Yes?" he said with a soft and inviting smile, nearly a smirk at this rate.

"I can't believe that I'm standing with you right now. Fate I guess but...The fact that it's you and," I sized him up, "all of this! Draco it's just-"

He put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "Thank you," he said, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "But we do have a wedding to attend."

* * *

I could tell when we arrived that the wedding was not a large affair. It was intimate yet somehow there were more people than I expected to see there. Most Gryffindors were in attendance as well as Ravenclaws and family members from both sides. Draco and I followed the mass of people to the park that the wedding was to be held in. It looked traditional which at first surprised me. Neville and Luna were _not _traditional in anyway shape or form; Luna used to sleep with her shoes on for goodness sake! People were already sitting when we arrived. I spotted a few friends like Dean and Seamus as well as the Patil twins. I looked curiously around for any red heads and only managed to spot one, Bill, who was seated near the front with Fleur and their beautiful baby girl.

Draco and I sat in the middle of the seats, surrounded by, who I could only assume, Luna's extended family. There wasn't necessarily anything off about them but the quirkiness was evident, especially when the woman next to me offered to read my palms. I declined as gracefully as possible and turned to Draco saying, "This will certainly be an interesting night."

He took my hand in my lap and said, "Isn't it already?"

No one seemed to notice Draco or the fact that we were holding hands though a few eyes lingered on him and me. Thankfully none of my closer friends had seen us and badgered us before the wedding even occurred. Ron appeared a moment later followed by Ginny and Harry, as well as a sweet looking girl with dark hair, one I assumed was his date. She looked adorable, not in a childlike way, but in a sweet and kind way. I could already tell she suited Ron and I beamed at the thought. Perhaps he had found someone. None of the four seemed to notice us but I made a note to speak to them as soon as the ceremony was over. Might as well end the awkwardness quickly.

Draco nudged me and whispered, "Lovegood's coming our way." I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that the wedding was beginning. I hadn't seen Neville though I could tell he was already in tears at the sight of his bride who was still out of view. Neville broke down as the guests stood, allowing Luna to walk alone down the aisle to her lovely fiance.

Luna wore a lavender ball gown with butterflies attached to the edges and magically charmed stars to glisten as she walked. A quirky song played as she walked slowly and as she passed my row I realized she was wearing kitten slippers. She looked amazing and powerful.

When she reached Neville she wiped the tears from his eyes and took his large hands in hers. He had buffed up for the wedding and he looked quite handsome.

The minister went through the normal vows and made a note of the lack of groomsmen and bridesmaids. I hadn't noticed before but looking up I realized he was right. There was no one except for the three of them.

"Luna and Neville decided to keep this ceremony simple, without long speeches saying how much they love each other because if you can't tell by now, they are mad about one another," the minister said. There were cooing noises from the men and women around me and I could've sworn I heard Draco snort at such sounds. I was tempted to laugh but contained myself and focused on the feel of his hand intertwined in mine, calming me. "With that being said, I would like to conclude this ceremony the right way."

The pair said the appropriate vows and "I do's" and finally were able to kiss each other.

Neville grabbed Luna by the cheeks and pulled her in for a long awaited kiss, that even from far away I could tell was full of extreme passion and love. We all cheered and I heard Ron and Harry yell, "Neville my man!" The newly married couple smiled and blushed together as they walked down the aisle, leaving behind the guests. When Luna passed again I saw an amused look cross her face as she caught my eye and turned to Draco. She was ever so perceptive and I loved and hated it all at once. If only everyone else had such powers.

"They're very sweet," Draco said as people filed out to get to the party.

I looked at him quizzically and said, "Yes, they are though I never thought that'd come out of your mouth."

Before he could continue I was ambushed from behind by a very amused Ginny Weasley. "Hermione you look GORGEOUS!" she screamed at me with a loud squeal. I turned to face her and found her eyes glittering with happiness and excitement.

"Thank you Ginny! You're looking pretty hot yourself," I said. "Harry must be a mess."

"Am not!" Harry said showing up behind us, clearly out of breath. "But Ginny since when can you run in those heels? She beat us all here!" I laughed and realized I had practically left Draco alone at my side.

I turned and found him standing behind me, a bit reclusive in his stature as he bent down a bit. I took his hand and pulled him closer to me and my friends."Ginny, Harry, this is my date. Draco Malfoy," I announced. "I'm sure you all have met."

Draco was stunned to say the least but he put out his hand and Ginny took it. "Great to see you, Draco. You're looking very dapper."

He thanked her returning the compliment with, "You look very lovely tonight, Ms. Weasley," and then Harry took his hand.

"Malfoy," he said.

"Potter," Draco returned. There was a sense of competition in their eyes though it faded quickly when they released the handshake and turned to Ginny and I.

"Ginny, how about we get a glass of wine?" he asked. Ginny nodded and waved goodbye to Draco and I, winking at me as she left.

Before I had time to thank Draco for being a fairly "good boy" about the whole situation, Ron approached us. "Mione," he said. "It's so great to see you!" Ron pulled me into a hug and we glanced over each other's shoulders. I was met with his date and he must have seen Draco. We released each other and he began speaking to Draco while I talked to his date.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Hermione. You must be Ron's date."

She blushed slightly and said, "Yes. I'm Cassandra. Ron and I met at the Ministry a while back. You look quite beautiful by the way." She was so sweet, everything about her exuded happiness and peace.

"Thank you so much. Ron is quite a nice man. We are good friends and you two look adorable together. I noticed you when you walked in and I have to say I knew immediately how kind and loving you were. It's an amazing trait, I'm so happy for Ron especially that he found you." I was trying not to lay it on too thick but she really was perfect for him. I hoped they worked out.

She blushed again and thanked me just as Ron came back, a smug look on his face. "Hermione it was nice speaking to you and your er..uh...date. We'll catch up more in a bit." He took Cassandra's hand and led her out.

I nervously looked at Draco as we started behind the couple to go to the party. "What did you and Ron just say?" I asked.

Draco chuckled and said, "He threatened to kill me and then beat me up and finally said I should just take care of you, even though I assured him we were not a couple."

I sighed internally at his comment. "Like you wouldn't take care of me either way?" I questioned.

"Of course I would." He took my hand again. "I'll always take care of you. And not just because the Weasel told me to."

The party was in full swing with people dancing and drinking and reminiscing about the old days and old times well spent. Draco and I ate a delicious meal that Mrs. Weasley had cooked for the pair. She insisted on cooking as soon as she heard and thank Merlin she did. Everything was fabulous. The only downside was she spent the entire evening running around with new food; not one word was spoken to anyone as she simply didn't have 'enough time'. Draco and I had talked to some old friends, mostly of mine, and all of them asked what our status was.

"What's the news little Gryffindor Princess?" Dean asked me with a smile. "You and blond boy dating?" I was simply trying to pour myself a drink and avoid listening to the conversation Seamus and Draco were having at the table. Damn you Dean.

"No not officially," I said. "We both decided it was best to not put a title to our relationship."

"You did or he did? Let me tell you Mione, his eyes haven't left you since we got here," Dean said. He took a swig of Butterbeer and said, "Better get back to him before he burns Seamus to a crisp once and for all." I laughed and we hugged a quick goodbye before I hurried back to Draco to save him from my friend.

Seamus was rattling on about some disturbing Quidditch injury that left me queasy after a moment of listening. "Seamus," I interrupted. "I heard Neville's setting up fireworks."

His eyes grew two sizes and he excused himself, shaking hands with Draco and hugging me farewell to go in search of the "Fiery blow up toys".

Draco thanked me profusely and said, "How did you stand that man?"

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and said, "Gryffindor thing I guess."

It was in that moment that the music changed from upbeat pop to a slow song, the first of many I presumed. Draco stood and held out his hand. "I do believe you owe me two dances, Ms. Granger."

I sighed but took his hand, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. I put my hands where he had told me the first time, letting myself move closer than I had the first time we attempted to dance. We were a bit wobbly at first, well at least I was, as the height difference showed from my shoes. I could lean now on his shoulder or, if he bent down, his forehead. It was the first time all night I felt almost strange being with Draco.

He was so amazing and attractive and put together, for the most part at least, and I was, well, me. Awkward, overbearing, and book wormy. Who would've guessed? It wasn't that the strangeness made me want to stop being with him. I wasn't ashamed and I wasn't uncomfortable, just aware. Aware of the stares we were getting. Aware of the thoughts going through everyone's mind. Aware of his heartbeat.

The song ended quickly, followed by another. Draco held onto me closer and whispered, "Stop thinking so hard I can hear your brain turning."

I giggled and said, "I can't help it. I'm a Granger."

He smiled against my head and kissed my hairline softly. I looked up into his eyes and for a moment I saw nothing but pure bliss. Then he blinked. And it wasn't just an involuntary movement but more a change entirely in what I was seeing. His eyes were darker, their color almost like charcoal, no longer stormy grey. I almost questioned it but I knew at that moment exactly what it was.

The song was nearing its end and I had to say something, something to get out. "Draco would you like to leave?" I asked. He nodded and I instructed, "Get my bag please. I'll say goodbye to Neville and Luna. I'll meet you outside."

Draco turned quickly and I knew he would be out quickly. I made my way over to the happy couple and wished them good luck and my congratulations. I hugged Neville and then Luna who whispered in my ear, "Have fun tonight." She winked at me and sat back down, going back to looking obliviously in love. I smiled and waved goodbye again as well as to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Cassandra. Draco was outside when I approached him. He quickly took my hand and we were apparating in an instant to the front porch of my house.

* * *

We landed and immediately I opened the front door, both of us filing in. The house was dark and the sound of the locking door was ominous. I turned back to face Draco who was looking directly at me. He was breathing slow and deep, consistently. He looked the same as he did in the hallway, his hair still glorious and his clothes immaculate and that same look on his face that I didn't quite understand.

"Draco," I said into the entrance, not knowing what I was thinking except for one thing. _Be bold and do it already. _

"Hermione…" he nearly growled.

I swallowed hard and mustered every last drop of courage I had, knowing maybe I'd gain some after saying… "Have sex with me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprise, surprise. Welcome to my world of evilness. You'll just have to wait another week. (May I suggest you refer back to Chapter 14 for some info on the pair's relations with other people in the past as well as their preferences *wink wink*)**

**Please review. Please, please? Also follow/favorite. Mwah!**

**PS: Hopefully the next chapter won't be a day or so late but I may not be able to post on Monday next week. If possible I may post earlier but if not, know that you'll get your chapter soon enough as it is already written! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Rated M.**

* * *

the XX- Intro

* * *

At first I thought he wouldn't say anything. He stared at me with confusion and peaked interest in his grey eyes. I didn't expect the words to escape my lips and obviously neither did he. The space between us was too far. The silence too loud. The stares too deep.

Finally-"Are you giving me permission?" Draco asked. His hands hung uncomfortably by his sides, his head raised high.

I almost shrugged, but was too contained in the moment to control any part of my body. "Yes," I said without explanation. Were words even important at a time like this?

Draco tilted his head down and smirked, momentarily throwing his hands in his pant pockets. He looked up, his eyes wicked. He removed his hands from his pockets, one being thrust out as he walked toward me, allowing me to take his hand.

I placed my small hands into his warm palm; he closed his fingertips over the back of my hand, smoothly running his thumb on top. He started up the steps and held me tight in his clutch, leading me behind him to the second floor of the home.

My heartbeat sounded like a hummingbird, fiercely pounding in my chest. Carefully, we walked up the wooden steps, breathing deeply and slowly. This was it. We stepped onto the landing and he took me forward to his room, opening the door slowly. He held his free hand in a motion that let me know I should enter. I was hesitant though utterly thrilled. Draco Malfoy was taking me into his room. I stepped forward. The smell of him was overwhelming and the perfect atmosphere of the room's condition seemed out of place, like it wanted to be destroyed.

I turned and faced Draco, like a doe facing it's hunter. He pulled the door shut behind him with a resounding 'snap' and smiled into the darkened room, the only light coming from the moon hanging in the distance.

"Granger," he said, approaching me and crouching over my body, his height intimidating. He put his hands on my bare arms and pulled me into a searing kiss, one that melted any trepidation between us. He instantly deepened the kiss, sucking on my bottom lip and taking control. We battled for domination but it was then that I remembered what I told him. I preferred a dominant in the bedroom. Regardless of whether or not he remembered that, I'd give it to him. I wanted to.

The kiss was over sooner than it had started and Draco backed away from me. He conjured a full length mirror and took my hand, dragging me in front of it to look at myself. He stood behind me and stared at my reflection, his eyes hungry.

"Take off your shoes," he said into the open room. I did as he said, kicking them off but when I looked away from the mirror for a moment he growled, "Do not look away from the reflection." A shiver ran down my spine and goosebumps arose on my skin. The effect he had with simple words was breathtaking. He was…

"Granger. You will concentrate." I broke my daze and stared into the mirror, seeing a blush on my cheeks and a lovely man behind me. "Don't move," he said gently.

He left his position behind me and took off his jacket, placing it in his closet casually, like he didn't know what was in store. He took off the third piece of his suit so he had just his suit pants, tie, and white button up. He walked back behind me, the whole time my eyes only watching him and feeling my arousal as I imagined what he could do to me. My heart was beating quickly, heavily in my chest. I knew what he was doing. He wanted me to see how what he did affected me. Wanted me to watch.

Draco then unbuttoned the top of my dress and I was immediately shy and almost ended everything. I hadn't worn a bra and as soon as he pushed down the shoulders straps of my dress he would see me. All of me. He sensed my fear and moved his head to kiss my neck. I sighed into him and he pushed down the dress, the unmistakable sound of fabric falling to the ground. I looked into the mirror, at him first, his face still in my neck kissing my skin. He hadn't seen yet. I looked at myself and almost smiled at my flushed face and bare body. I was doing this.

He lifted his eyes and took in my body, a flash of surprise in his eyes. "Granger, no-" he started before stopping himself. He hadn't meant to say that, I could tell. I hadn't worn anything. Nothing under my dress. He didn't expect a thing and, to be honest, I couldn't have been more proud of myself. I was naked in front of this man, facing myself as he took everything in. Being self conscious wasn't even worth it.

Draco was soaking in the image, his eyes raking my skin and mentally doing as he pleased. I blushed just from watching him look at me. I wanted his hands all over me and I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me exactly what I wanted.

It was then that he began unbuttoning his shirt, loosening his tie, stripping behind me. He untucked his shirt and kicked off his shoes before moving to his pants. Draco unbuckled his belt and threw it to the ground, the buckle clinking against the hardwood floor. I felt cold suddenly. Being brought to reality by sounds was surreal. I had never really thought this could happen.

Draco was standing behind me then, from what I could tell he was naked as well. He hid behind my body and I yearned to just tilt one direction to see what he looked like as well. But he was being selfish. I couldn't see him other than his face and part of his chest.

"Granger," he murmured into my ear, "I'm about to take you on that bed. But you may not touch me until I say you can. Understood?" His voice was so low and sensual, and I shivered just at the sound. I nodded my head slowly and swallowed hard.

He patted me on the ass and said, "Get onto the bed, legs spread, arms over your head." I stared at my reflection and saw the Flight mode turning on in my eyes. Was this part of the agreement? _But dammit Hermione if you give this up! _I nodded again and walked over to the bed, sitting down onto the cool surface of the sheets. I opened my legs comfortably and put my arms over my head.

Draco was standing by his closet, folding his clothes, currently his tie. He was making me crave him. His touch. His voice. His everything. I was already aroused, feeling the wetness between my legs. I watched him, and he was indeed naked. His body alone could make me come, seemingly without contact...but who would want that? I hadn't seen him from the front yet, only the back, and I'll be damned he had a nice ass. A small v went down his back and his shoulders expanded vastly, his muscles flexing. His strong legs kept him up and- "Granger your legs aren't wide enough," he said. I blushed deeply. He hadn't even looked at me, but he knew. I opened my legs more feeling a slight strain.

"Draco stop teasing me," I said quietly. "Please."

"Say that again," he said, his head turning over his shoulder to glance at me. His eyes were dark and hauntingly beautiful.

I swallowed again and clenched my fists. "Please, Draco. Touch me." He turned and in the blink of an eye was positioned on top of me, his mouth working at my neck. I arched into him, begging to feel contact. My hands were being intertwined in thick ribbon as I felt his strong abdominals above me. I pressed into him, shivering at the skin on skin contact. He moved his mouth behind my ear, nipping and sucking on the skin. I whimpered and grinded my hips into his lower body, begging to feel his touch. He threw a hand down on my hips and pushed them down onto the bed, restricting my touch. I groaned at the loss but was rewarded when his mouth met my right bud, his teeth biting gently and forcing my body to shake to relieve the tension. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that it was in fact Draco Malfoy who was doing this to me. His every touch exhilarated me; Merlin had it been that long since I'd felt that way?

I could feel his arousal against my thighs and it just added to my pleasure through pain. Pain that I couldn't touch him and pleasure at everything he did to me. He licked and nipped at my pink buds and soon moved his lips in between my breasts. He kissed a long line from their crest to my stomach, a cold feeling after he left. I sighed and pressed against him, dying to feel more of his skin.

He kissed my stomach one last time before moving his hands from my hips to my thighs, already my skin tingling beneath his fingertips. He pushed them wider apart and I swallowed hard, realizing what he must be looking directly at. I was so aroused, just from his kisses and touches that I couldn't even imagine what feeling would come from...this.

I squeezed my eyes tight and at that moment felt his luxurious tongue press against my clit, just a tap. It sent my mind reeling and I arched my back immediately and moaned. He continued prodding and sucking on the sensitive bead until I could hear my heartbeat pounding against my ribcage. Could he hear it too?

"Draco…" I moaned into the bedroom. I clutched at the satiny ribbon holding my hands above my head and wished dearly that I could just touch him, bring him back to me, and bring us both to what we had been waiting for the entire time.

His tongue left my clit and went to my opening, his tongue thrusting in while his calloused thumb went to my clit again. I was begging at that point, my mind already euphoric but my body so close.

"Draco," I tried, desperate to hear him, hoping he was hearing me. "Please…" I begged.

At that moment he moved his lips back to my clit, sucking one final time...and my mind went blank. I arched upwards and didn't feel anything around me, nothing except the wonderful reaction my body had to Draco and everything he could do to me. I came hard, my moans loud and my heart fluttering faster than I thought was possible. I felt Draco then, working at my neck with his wonderful lips, slowly kissing me. I was brought back to reality and I met his silver eyes. They were shining fabulously and wickedly. "You're so sexy," he said with a low voice. Haunting.

He was proud.

His strong hands moved back to my entrance, and he let one digit slide in. "Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned. He thrusted his finger into my body, earning moans from my throat. He added another, continuing the movement. With a third finger I finally begged, "Please, Draco…" my voice fading to nothingness.

I shivered as he moved his body and I smiled feeling his arousal at my entrance. My strained hands were freed from the bindings then and I put my hands onto his hard shoulders and neck, the skin warm and delectably smooth. He smirked, positioning himself saying, "I'm going to fuck you, Granger. Very. Hard."

I groaned and he plunged deeply inside of my body. I was filled to my very core and for a moment we reveled in the sensation of finally being connected. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Merlin, Hermione," he whispered to me, kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled against his lips and he began pulling out before thrusting back in, fiercely. I gasped at the feeling, still high off of my first euphoria. He thrust in and out of me, filling me completely and with each thrust bringing me closer to him. I moved my mouth from his lips to below his ear, hearing his moans escape as I did. I wrapped my legs around him, my nails already leaving red lines down his back and shoulders. I moved one hand to his chest, feeling his muscular figure and stabilizing myself. He was right there, and he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He was so sexy, so alluring that I wanted to savor every moment. I wanted to feel his body everyday for the rest of my existence. I wanted him.

"Granger…" he growled against my skin. I dragged my hands through his hair, clutching and causing him to moan. I gasped at the feeling of his thrusts speeding up,

His thrusts began hitting my clit again, earning moans from both sides. Electric shocks ran up my spine and again I felt a pull in my stomach. My release was close and so was his. "Hermione, I'm gonna cum," Draco said, his voice forced and seemingly different from normal. It was beautiful and pure.

"Me too," I said, the last word cut off as he thrust once more and came inside of me, hard. He filled me with his cum as I moved my hips under him, continuing the movement before my own climax came again. I opened my eyes and saw his concentrated face, sweat beading around his brow and hairline. He looked so gorgeous, and the fact that he made me feel so wonderful...it was simply intoxicating. His whole body was relaxing, tense, then relaxed again.

I stared at him a moment longer before feeling him pull out of my body completely. Draco looked so soothed and peaceful. His hand then went to my stomach, flayed out wide, covering me. Before I could ask he murmured a spell quietly. I recognized it as the contraception spell, not that I hadn't taken precautions beforehand, but I was glad he had remembered as well. I smiled and he let his hand wrap further until he pulled me into his body, our skin touching completely.

He was so warm and if I could have bottled the touch he gave me I would have made millions. I breathed in his opulent scent and exhaled with the most relaxing feeling I had had in years. He breathed out a small hum and tightened his arm.

"Hermione?" Draco said softly, the first to say a word.

"Hmm?" I asked, not wanting to leave the quiet. I looked at his warm features and saw another smirk emerge.

"Have I lived up to my reputation?" he asked with a mischievous look. I laughed, throwing my head back slightly and feeling his chest move up and down with his own laughter.

His thumb moved on my back and I smiled wider saying, "Yes, Draco. You have."

He kissed me. "Say it."

"You're a sex god Malfoy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Review. Follow. Favorite. Please and Thank You. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews and follows and favorites on my last chapter. Let's just say I was a bit nervous posting it so to know that so many of you liked it is very comforting. :) On with the story!**

* * *

-Piano Piece-

Words Left Unsaid-David Nevue

* * *

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room, nor was I alone. I smiled and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I shifted in the bed and a strong arm wrapped tighter around me pulling me closer to a hard chest. _Draco. _He was so warm and at peace, even if the room wasn't. I turned my head to look at him for a moment. He was so at peace, so relaxed. So handsome. My heart skipped a beat just looking at him and remembering what had transpired. How could it be anymore perfect? I could see from my position my dress, lying on the ground in the same place it had fallen just hours before. My shoes were nearby, one tilted over having fallen to the floor.

I wanted to laugh, wanted to cry. I was sore and gloriously turned on just by the scent of Draco and the sound of his breaths. Cool outbursts of air shivered against my shoulder blades making me shutter.

I hadn't been so happy in a long, long time. Happy couldn't even describe what I felt. Blissful. Maybe contented. Either way, I wanted it to remain for as long as humanly possible. I dreaded the thought of ever not sleeping in this man's arms, ever leaving his side. In that moment though, it was time to get up. I snaked my way out of his arms and took Draco's shirt from the night before, placing the white button up over my shoulders, buttoning a few and rolling the sleeves. It was smooth and cool, similar to the man who wore it.

I exited the room slowly, no specific purpose in mind. For once though, I found myself not checking the mirror. I didn't know what I looked like or how messy my hair was. I simply didn't care.

I snuck down the stairs, avoiding the squeaky spots, and found myself standing in the hallway of my home, alone, staring at the door to my library. It was slightly opened, just a crack. I wasn't sure what brought me to it, but I followed my gut and opened the small white door, turning the light on and entering.

I stepped down to the library's floor slowly, cautiously. In front of me was my enemy and my love. The one thing I hadn't yet conquered on a long list. How it haunted me.

I sat at the bench, breathing in the scent of age and forgotten memories. It felt so familiar to be there, sitting in front of the eighty eight keys, black and white. Oh the hours I had spent in the same position. It was then that I looked to the floor and the legs of the piano. My parent's piano was not as clean as the one I sat at.

Blood splatters that refused to come out were soaked into the legs of their instrument. My parents had died next to that piano, their blood staining the wood. I cried over their blood, their tears against the wooden legs. It was a constant reminder of their pain, all because of me. But what was one to do? I was too happy to be sad about what was long done and gone.

I pressed down on the keys, firmly and with passion. I had surprised myself. I didn't even know what song to play yet as I continued I found that I didn't need to know. The notes flowed from my fingertips and resounded in the small library.

My tears fell onto the keys and my smiles lit the room. I had never played with such fury and passion as I did that morning. It was as if I had waited for that moment for my entire life and it had finally come...and I ruled it.

Note after note, perfectly hit, crescendo after crescendo until the music was loud and powerful before falling again to the perfect ending and the perfect start to the beginning of myself.

I hit the final note, wiping the tears from my eyes and laughing at myself for being so emotional over such a simple thing. But it wasn't that simple, nothing ever was.

I looked up from the piano, joyful tears still in my eyes and was met with the most beautiful sight I could've ever hoped for. Draco leaned against the doorway of the library, his intense eyes focused on me and a smug smile was plastered on his face. He wore dark grey fitted sweatpants with his hands in his pockets. His bare chest pale against the dark wooden frame was gorgeous, masculine. He looked me up and down and I laughed, throwing my head back as he smirked and I felt a final tear drift down my cheek.

Oh how glorious to be in…

Draco walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, resting his head on mine. He kissed my hair and rubbed my shoulders. His mouth moved to my neck and he kissed a small trail down my skin. I sighed and turned my head slowly to face him before kissing him full on the lips. He grinned against me and kissed back for a moment before releasing me. He was amazing.

"Since when are you so good at piano?" he asked sarcastically and I laughed, hitting his arm.

"Did you underestimate me, Malfoy?"

* * *

Draco cooked breakfast for the two of us, a blue towel thrown over his bare shoulder as he stood at the counter making waffles. He was so sexy without even trying. Everything about him exuded sexiness and the night before had proven it to me especially well. I had never felt the way that I did when I was with Draco. He was intoxicating and pure, my only want in the world.

He brought the waffles to the table and I looked up at his concentrated face as he poured our peppermint tea, setting it down on the table. "Thank you," I said after taking a sip of the hot tea.

"Surely," he said.

Draco took out the Daily Prophet that had arrived by owl post that morning, announcing Neville and Luna's wedding on the front cover. They looked so in love in every picture taken; the one on the paper taken from their first dance. Strange though, I hadn't seen any press at the wedding.

Draco and I ate in silence as I observed him and he read the paper. He must have found a particularly interesting article because his face had contorted into a kind of grimace. He took a sip of tea.

"Draco is everything-" I started before he spat the tea onto the table, spraying it on the newspaper and dishes. "Draco! Scourgify!" The table was cleaned but Draco had stood from the table and was nervously pacing.

"It can't be…" he kept repeating. I stood to go to him, to help maybe but he just said, "Give me a bit, Granger. I-I'll be upstairs for a moment."

He left quickly, leaving me dumbfounded. I had no clue what had set him off. One moment he was reading the paper and the next- the paper, of course. I picked up the Prophet and looked for what may have caused Draco to become upset. Not the wedding, not advertisements...the crinkled spot on the paper! He was holding it more firmly. I looked to the side of the newspaper, a small column on the bottom that had a picture of a manic looking woman with dark hair. The title was simply, "Greengrass to Azkaban". I read it twice through before realizing the connection.

_Due to previously unexplained events, it has been found that Astoria Greengrass has been evading capture for charges of destruction and obstruction of justice. The pureblood has been sentenced to forty years in Azkaban prison_ _after her recent trial. On Thursday, the thirteenth of March, two thousand three, Ms. Greengrass will be escorted out of the Ministry and to Azkaban. No further information has been given._

I was stunned. For one that Astoria had done such a thing; she always seemed somewhat kind from what I had heard. But why was Draco so upset? At that moment I thought back to the first time Draco and I revealed things to each other. Our drinking game. What had he said...Ah!

"_My turn," I reminded. He sat straighter. "People you've had sex with. I know you said two but which ones was it?" _

_Neither of us had shot back any of the whiskey yet. I doubted he would avoid this question either. "Pansy, sixth year. Astoria, on and off but last was about...eight? months ago."_

He and Astoria had been an item! Of course! But why he was acting so harshly I didn't know. He didn't still have feelings for her, right?

Draco walked back downstairs, this time clad in a tshirt and new sweats, his hair wet from what I assumed to be a shower. It was all falling into place.

He grimaced at me holding the newspaper and said, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Author's Note: Is this a cliffhanger? Whoops. Guess you'll just have to wait to hear Draco spill out all of his little secrets that this whole fic has been leading up to. How exciting! Also Hermione finally played the piano! This is major for her, trust me! Please review/follow/favorite my lovely readers!**

**PS: The drinking game is from chapter 14!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: I fucking love the reviews and the views (most ever for the posting day at 1.33K!)! I'm sorry I didn't respond to any reviews, especially xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, who had the partial-right-idea going on for what Draco was about to reveal. Thanks for all of your amazing reviews and let's break 100 shall we? Don't make me beg ;) Enjoy!**

**Oh, sorry one last thing, I love this song so please give it a listen, especially if you're into artists with deep emotion and interesting voices. **

* * *

"Sweetheart, what have you done to us?

I turned my back and you turned to dust

What have you done?

And oh please, just come here, don't fight with me

And I admit, think you may have broken it, yeah I admit

And if all you wanted was songs for you

Well here goes, after all that you've put me through

Here's one for you

And don't call me lover, it's not enough

It's got to be tough, cynical stuff

Follow my words to the end of our love

And God, you were the one who told me not to be

So English

Sweetheart, what have you done to our love?"

Keaton Henson- Sweetheart What Have You Done to Us

* * *

"There's a lot I haven't told you, Hermione. Now is as good a time as any so…" he faded off, his voice shaking. We sat across from each other, my chair angled toward him.

"Draco, you can tell me anything. Start whenever you feel comfortable," I said, attempting to calm him in the slightest. I rested my hand on his and waited for him to start speaking. Astoria was going to Azkaban; that was all that I knew. Whatever he said must have something to do with her, though I was nervous that it would be something I didn't want to hear.

Draco turned over his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. The simple touch of his fingertips left me jittery, reminding me yet again of the night before. I blushed a bit as he began to speak.

"I believe I have informed you of the relationship that Astoria Greengrass and I once had?" he asked me.

I nodded and said quietly, "You mentioned you two were an item for a while during our drinks."

He smiled at the memory and continued with, "Yes. Quite a long time ago it seems now. Astoria and I dated about two years after Hogwarts, both of us obviously very young but we were friends. She was very kind and I was happy to have dated her."

I noticed how he spoke in past tense. It was not that she was it was that used to be.

"I do apologize, Hermione, for bringing up my ex after such a...wonderful evening," he said with a wink.

I blushed and said, "It's fine, Draco. I need to know." We smiled softly at each other, thankful just to be together, forget the reason.

"We were dating before my mother died," he said, his hand a bit tighter on mine before relaxing. "Everything was going really well honestly. I had started picturing a life with her, despite our arguments and struggles."

He took a deep breath, gulping back the air. "When my mother died...it was a very difficult time for me. I was unprepared to deal with the death and myself. My life was dark for a long time. I had contemplated death, had even come close to...attempting. She caught me with the wand to my throat.

"Astoria really helped me recover. She helped me get through the pain of loss. It was difficult but, she did her best to help my fucked up life. I still was never the same with her. I lashed out on her quite often, smashing her furniture or scaring her with my words. She didn't deserve that, my pain on her I mean. Astoria never asked for me; I asked for her."

He released my hand and put it on his knee to still the shaking. I was silent as it wasn't everyday that Draco shared words about his past. "She broke it off a few times," he said. "When things were really bad. She hated the person I had become, but she stayed claiming that I was loved. I always went berserk when she left. Eventually she would come back to me and we would...make up in one way or another. It truly wasn't fair for either of us, though we did that for three years.

"I was going crazy, each day worse than the next. I was depressed, anxious, nervous, and skeptical of everything. I had lost all trust and faith in the people around me and the world; they had taken my lifeline away from me. Astoria was getting worse as the days went on too. Though she wasn't experiencing my pain she was dealing with it. Every night terror and scream, every awful thing I did she was there."

He paused and looked up from the floor at me, maybe to check if I had disappeared. If I was listening. Grey met brown and he continued, smiling lightly as if to reassure me that it was alright. It was ok to feel.

"Finally, I came to my senses and broke off the relationship. We were toxic for each other. That was a little over a year ago. I was getting better somehow, coping with my demons. I don't think she ever truly recovered from it all. She would still show up at my door demanding I take her back. We did things I now regret. Some things pleasurable and some not. I would make her leave, treated her like a slut because I felt guilty and angered that she was coming back. She wasn't ok and I had made her that way. She couldn't recover and she was looking to me for help as I had done with her.

"I was able to take over my company again and take ownership of my work. My life was figuring itself out, magically honestly. I was forgetting about my relationship with Astoria and instead focusing on myself, finding out who I was as a new man. That was before she showed up at my office. She threatened me and said she would ruin me like I had ruined her. I didn't blame her, I destroyed her life; I just never figured she would take it so far."

Draco took a deep breath. "She threatened to reveal to the press that I was still a Death Eater, and that I wasn't the great man everyone was beginning to know. As you know she did just that, effectively destroying everything I had worked for. My company fell apart, obviously. She didn't stop there though...when I went home that night it was on fire. She was standing in the yard, watching it with the most...horrifying look on her face. Astoria destroyed herself further and she was determined to destroy what I loved. The wizard authorities took her away then while I put out the fire in my home. Most of the possessions I loved were destroyed...including my mother's room.

"That's when I came here," he said as if it were just a fact that made complete sense. But it didn't.

"Draco," I said hesitantly. "Why here? I don't understand."

"The letter," he said. "That my mother gave me with the feathers in it. I kept it away from the fire before it could burn, and opened it when it was out, remembering that I had seen something on the back of the parchment. Your address was written on it…"

"Your mother knew where I lived...and she put it on her last letter to you?" I asked. "I don't understand. I thought you didn't know it was me till you got here."

"I didn't. I don't know how my mother knew to place it there, though I can't say I'm upset with her," he said chuckling. "It said below the letter that the person at the address would give me peace and safety. that's what I needed. What I still need."

"Draco I'm so-" I started, a stray tear running down my face.

"Hey, don't cry," he said, kissing it away quickly before it could fall. He smoothed his thumb over my face. "It's a lot to handle. A lot to take in."

I nodded and said, "All those times you left…"

"I was horrified, Hermione. I didn't want to get too close because...well I thought I would destroy you. I thought you'd end up like Astoria did if I involved you with my issues. So I left. When you found me at the grave though...that's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you would never be her. You, love, you are not her and I knew that you wouldn't give up and be scared away. You're not afraid."

I smiled, my eyes welling up, threatening to spill over. I wanted to ask about one last thing, one that was working away at me. "Just…"

He understood. 'When Astoria and I made it official, things changed, Hermione. She was different and I was too, just not in a good way," he said without continuation. "I'm so tired of being afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." He didn't respond. "I'm so sorry, Draco." And I was.

"Don't worry about it. I just...I haven't thought about what happened really since I got here."

"I understand," I said. "I've spent quite a bit of time...not thinking about my life." He smiled.

"Come here," he said. He held out his arms and I moved to him, sitting on his lap and letting his strong arms surround me. I gripped him tightly, pulling him as close as possible. His neck was cool and wet from his damp hair and for a moment I felt like crying against him. It just seemed too easy. "You're amazing," Draco whispered.

I sighed against him and smiled. He lifted my chin with his fingers, bringing me level to him. His eyes were burning hot, intense in their gaze. Our lips were centimeters from each other, my skin tingling from his warm breath. I noticed his short stubble that grazed his cheeks and sharp jaw line; I reached out and touched it, the roughness against my smooth fingertips striking.

He closed the distance between us, his lips taking mine and sucking softly before he nipped at my lower lip. I moaned softly and smiled pulling apart from him.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to stop," I said, my breaths short.

He cocked his head with a smirk and said, "Do you want me to stop?" He was serious but he suggested mischief as only a Malfoy could.

I kissed him hard, wiping the smirk off of his face. "Don't you dare."

* * *

**Author's Note: I sincerely hope you love this chapter just as much as I do, even though this is not the path I originally planned. You could say it was a stroke of good luck in my idea department. I've decided to make this a two-part and I am happy to say that Part One is coming to an end! Much more to come! Please review/favorite/follow, each one means the complete world to me. Thank you and I'll talk to you next Mondayish!**

**PS: I'm serious about the reviews, only 8 left before we hit a hundred! If I get them maybe I'll post sooner or more frequently? Always depends on how inspired I am!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! Thank you very very much for this! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and of course, thank you for all of the support!**

**PS: I posted this chapter yesterday (8-24-15) and it didn't seem to work too well so I'm trying it again. Sorry if you're getting repeat emails and such.**

* * *

"Does his love make your head spin?"

Keaton Henson- You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

* * *

Suddenly, he was inside of me, filling me deeply as he had just nights before. I groaned and sighed into the feel as he started thrusting inwards and out. "Fuck..." he muttered into my ear, his lips so close that I could feel his warm breath whispering to me. I met his movements, moving my hips and reveling in the feel of his hard body against mine. His muscular arms held my hands above my head, immobilizing my chance of running them through his hair as I so desperately wanted to do. His sheets were soft against my back, opposite the feel of his slightly chapped lips against my neck.

Draco's free hand ran over my waist, pulling me closer to him as he murmured against my ear, "Come for me, Granger. You know you want to." I moaned into the air, my heart catching in my throat.

"Damn you," I groaned, feeling my body pulse before reaching my climax, quite gloriously. He came soon after me, thrusting still into me. Moments later we collapsed next to each other, his chest moving quickly up and down, a wide smile on his face.

"Why must today be Thursday?" he sighed.

I rolled over and looked at him, tracing my fingers over his chest. "What do you have against Thursdays?" I asked with a small giggle.

"You go to work on Thursdays and leave me all alone here," he said.

"Why don't you come work at the Ministry then? You need to work at some point," I said sitting up in bed. His eyes stayed on me as I brushed the hair out of my eyes and the cover slipped down my body. "What?" I asked after seeing the look on his face.

"You're just gorgeous," he said. "I like this whole topless thing." I looked down and blushed, somehow forgetting that I had a bare chest.

I smacked him and walked out of the bed saying, "Merlin, such a boy!" I noticed just how sore I was when I stood, immediately blushing that it was Draco making it that way. I put on my white robe that I had left in his room, the fluffy fabric soothing against my warm skin. Draco watched me a moment before he stood and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. He was still naked and I could feel him down to his chiseled muscles and heartbeat.

"Just stay home today…" he murmured against my shoulder. He kissed his way up to my lips, claiming them. The kisses were always amazing, but this one in particular was almost enough to convince me to stay home. Almost.

"Draco...I have things to do today."

He sighed. "Is it really that important?"

I thought through it in my head thinking of the problem that I only had a few more hours to take care of. And yes, it was important. So important that if I didn't do it, I knew I'd regret it, and more regret was not something I needed in my life. "I only have today to do it and if I don't I won't be able to forgive myself." He looked at me skeptically but just kissed my head and nodded, letting go of me so I could shower and get ready for the day.

The water scorched my skin though I didn't realize until I was red. I cleaned quickly and magically dried my hair and body while getting dressed. Looking in the mirror I found I looked how I did everyday: professional. Though that day I looked bothered, like something was eating away at me. If anyone had assumed that they wouldn't have been wrong.

I walked downstairs, my heels echoing against the floorboards. "Draco, I'm leaving!" I yelled in the doorway, putting on my coat. It was raining outside, perfect weather for the occasion.

Draco walked down the hallway and hugged me close as he had in the bedroom. He placed two hands on my face and kissed me reassuredly. "Come home soon," he said softly. "Be safe." I smiled at him and turned out of the door, apparating to the Ministry.

* * *

The Ministry wasn't empty, but as I was an hour early, there were few people in my way. I walked down the opposite hallway of my office, wandering down until reaching a set of stairs that I knew led to the darkest sector of the building. I had been there once before, to identify a man whose face I had never wanted to see again. Once in my parent's home had been enough.

A tall dark man stood in front of the entrance, a wand at the ready. "Ms. Granger," he said. "What is your purpose for being here?" His voice was gentle, not what you'd think it would sound like.

I held up a piece of parchment that my boss had written for me the day before. He read it and nodded with understanding. I thanked him as he let me enter the dungeons.

Each room was enclosed yet marked with the, quote on quote, prisoner's name. The nearest door on the right had the one I was looking for. _Astoria Greengrass, _it said in a flowing fashion. I waved my hand over the door, turning it orange. It unlocked and allowed me to walk in.

The dark haired woman sat restrained in a single chair, magically bound by invisible ropes. Her head hung low, covering her features. In front of her was a chair without arms where I sat, hesitantly at best, my leg shaking and the heel of my shoe hitting the cold floor.

Astoria lifted her head slowly, the hair falling back to her shoulders. Her eyes showed no surprise as she saw it was me sitting in front of her, an air of understanding immediately shown. "The Gryffindor Princess herself has graced me with her presence," she spat. "On my last day before Azkaban no less."

I was silent, unwilling to initiate the conversation, even though I knew one of us must.

"Let's get this over with," she said with a sigh. "What do you want, Granger?"

I swallowed hard. "There are some things that need to be discussed between us," I said. Astoria waited anxiously, staring hard at me with a wicked look in her eyes. She looked no less crazy than she had been acting.

I breathed deeply through my nose, hoping to calm my nerves yet finding no such relief. "Draco Malfoy and I have been living together now for the past few months."

She kept her eyes on me, emotionless, as though she may have been plotting ten ways to strangle me all the while reading a fairy tale. "What a shame," she finally said. "Are you dating or something?"

"No," I said, avoiding her eyes as I said so. They were horrifyingly dark.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Listen," I said. "It's complicated, Astoria."

"You have no right to call me that," she spat out.

I gulped, hoping she didn't sense my nerves though it would be impossible not to. "Either way...Draco told me what happened between you two."

"And? Come to rub it in my face? Thought you could come here and shove in my face everything about you and Drake and how happy you two are? Well guess what? You can't. I don't feel anything anymore."

I looked at her, fully, for the first time. She was shaking in the places that her body was unrestrained. Her fingertips were bloody. "I've come to apologize, Astoria."

"Don't waste your time."

"Listen to me!" I yelled at her. She stiffened and smirked slowly, happy that she had aroused such anger in me. I calmed myself before speaking again, this time earning her respect. "I want to apologize for what happened to you. You didn't deserve to be involved in the middle of Draco and his mother's death. You only wanted to love and be loved."

"You don't know what I wanted. Don't try to analyze me," her words venom.

I smiled then and leaned close. She smelt like a musty lived in prison floor, damp and moldy from a leaking faucet. "Thank you," I said firmly. "Without you, Draco would never have showed up at my door. Without you, I would never have seen him again."

She smirked and spit onto the ground next to her chair and I was suddenly glad it wasn't my face she had chosen to spit on. I stood up quickly and walked to the door, never wanting to see her again yet content that I had said what I needed to.

"Do you love him?" she asked, my hand on the door. I turned to face her one last time and involuntarily smiled at her. She scoffed and said, "Yeah. I fell that fast too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I love this chapter so much! Astoria is a really great character to write and I'm a bit sad that this is the last we'll see of her, at least as far as I know. Let me know what you thought of Astoria!**

**PS: I do start school next week Tuesday. Hopefully I will be able to keep up the writing and posting but if not that is most likely the reason. I'll do my best! **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: I had to rewrite this chapter almost three times just to make it somewhat flowy. It's not perfect but the next chapter should make up for anything wacky about this one :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"And there's a storm you're starting now"

Halsey- Hurricane

* * *

I walked down the hallway, practically running by the time I saw the door to leave. Two men in uniform stormed past me, wands at the ready and going to one of the stalls, hopefully not Astoria's. I didn't want to hear or see her ever again. I wiped tears from my cheeks and opened the door, light flooding my eyes. The guard nodded as I passed him, not saying a word. The things he had seen would probably surprise me; a crying girl did not surprise him.

I entered the nearest bathroom stall, thankful that I was alone. I looked into the mirror, controlling my breathing again. _Calm, calm..._I told myself. It was still early in the day, not many people even knew I was here. I could leave.

But, I didn't. I shook it off, fixing my clothes and hair, charming my eyes to look less red from my tears. Why I was crying, I wasn't sure. Maybe because the first time I admitted that I loved Draco was to a complete stranger. Maybe because that stranger knew it before I did.

* * *

"Draco, I'm home!" I called into the house when I returned home. Work was hell, simply because I hadn't seen Draco since that morning and because I had to deal with the horrid woman he had once loved. I couldn't blame him though, for anything really. I was the one who decided I had to see Astoria before she was taken away forever. Forever seemed like a dreadfully long time to be alone...to be behind bars. "Draco?" I said again, this time kicking off my heels and dropping my jacket onto the coat rack. He was usually at the door, ready to greet me with open arms when I got home. Unless he was out, maybe running an errand.

It was then that I heard the door squeak open, footsteps rummaging through and onto the hardwood floor of the kitchen. It was more than one set though, at least two pairs of feet. Draco...and who else?

I took my wand out, sneaking to down the hall, avoiding the squeaky spots. At the kitchen I turned quickly, wand pointed at the intruders, a fierce look on my face.

"Oi! Put that thing away!" the redhead yelped. Two of the three boys had their hands above their heads, seemingly put off by my wand being pointed at them. The third came over to me and lowered it with one hand, the other wrapping around my waist and kissing my temple.

"Nice to see you're home," Draco said, kissing my lips softly. "You better put your wand down before Potter and Weasel have a conniption." I smiled and tucked it into the top of my skirt.

Draco released his hold of me as I hugged my friends hello. Switching from Draco, the man I...loved, to my friends was a bigger switch than I imagined. The hugs I shared with Harry and Ron felt like I was hugging someone for the first time in twelve years. With Draco it was as if we were one, our bodies meshed into one another.

"What are you two doing here scaring the hell out of me?" I asked my best friends.

"The real question," Harry said, "is why did Malfoy open your front door when we knocked?"

I swallowed hard and felt desperately that I'd like to just curl into my love and pretend I wasn't being interrogated. Ron's face was in a wicked smile, begging for my answer to Harry's question. "Draco," I said, "has been living here for the past few months."

"What's wrong with his house?" Harry asked. "It's completely renovated. Looks nice really."

I turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow. He blushed slightly and sat down at the table. "Anyway," he said to divert the conversation, "how was your day, love?"

"Hey, Mione, speaking of your day, why were you in the dungeons today? You were running out of that Slytherin chick's cell today," Ron said before I could speak.

Draco took his turn to glare at me, his teeth clenched. My eyes grew frantic, trying to do exactly what he had done to me before.

"My day was just fantastic, Draco. As for you Ron, you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"No...I'm pretty sure it was-" Ron started before I cut him off with an evil look. "...not you...Mione...we're friends remember?"

"Why are you two here anyway?" I asked, waving my hand in front of their faces to distract them? Maybe that's the intention I had anyway when I decided to wave awkwardly in front of their confused looks and Draco's slightly annoyed one. His eyes told me we'd be having an uncomfortable conversation later. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Ron and Harry exchanged a worried look. Harry asked, "Has Kingsley spoken to you yet?" I shook my head no and he sighed. What was this all about? "Hermione...you know how this year is the, er, fifth anniversary?"

I nodded my head and looked between Harry and Ron. They were nervously shifting around. "Dammit tell me what's going on," I said abruptly. They shook and Ron finally leaned forward to speak, avoiding my eyes.

"Kingsley is throwing a dinner event honoring those who died and celebrating us in essence. He wants Harry to accept an award on our behalf and for you to make a speech, Mione. I do the toast and we go back to our normal lives," Ron explained, never looking up from the ground or slowing his quick pace.

I found myself looking at the table, also avoiding eyes, though aware that three pairs were looking in my direction. Draco was tense from what I could tell and Harry and Ron seemed like they were waiting for a breakdown. I wasn't far from one honestly.

"Harry," I finally said. "Ron. I need to speak to Draco now. Tell Kingsley I think his plan is shit. Those exact words, please. I need you two to leave now before I start yelling." I was calm outwardly, even though inside I was a storm.

Draco looked at my friends and stood up, saying, "Best you leave now." He walked them out of the kitchen and I ignored their sighs. When they were at the door, Draco said, "Owl me the information later. I'll do my best." Harry and Ron thanked him though it was obvious I wasn't supposed to hear that.

Draco thought I was acting irrationally. Me! Was it wrong to feel the way I did? They wanted to fucking award us. It was complete bullshit really. When Draco came back into the kitchen he was collected, looking flawless as ever even in his working/relaxing clothes. I wanted nothing less than to just crawl into his arms and feel him around me, the real reason I wanted to come home everyday. But we had to talk, that was obvious.

"Granger," he said sternly. "Look at me." I raised my head, an annoyed expression on my face though his was worse. "You are not avoiding this conversation. We are going to talk about this."

"One hour," I said, holding up my right pointer finger. "Give me one hour to think."

He breathed out heavily through his nose, anger coursing through both of our veins for more than one reason. He nodded and I stood, walking out of the kitchen, brushing by his stiff body. I climbed the steps to my own room, quickly moving up the wooden staircase. As I went I couldn't help but think that maybe I was doing the wrong thing. Maybe everything was wrong. Draco was wrong. My life was wrong. Every fucking thing was out of place.

But then it occurred to me. The simple fact that was keeping me in place and had been for the past few months, right as I had been on the brink...it seemed so long ago.

I still loved Draco, regardless. That wasn't wrong was it?

* * *

**Author's Note: Big fight coming up next chapter...I'm REALLY excited to write it because honestly, fight scenes make me happy. Don't worry though it'll work itself out. :) Happy people will still be happy (maybe even happier). **

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Fanfic isn't showing me my views so I especially need to know someone is reading and enjoying! **

**PS: To everyone starting or already in high school or college, good luck this year! I'm in the same boat with you so trust me I feel your pain. Maybe every Monday is a bit better with an update? Hope so!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Writing has been tough my lovely readers. School is such an ass right?**

* * *

"Oh I was thinking about killing myself, don't you mind

I love you, don't you mind don't you mind"

The 1975- Me

* * *

"You went to see Astoria today?" he asked suddenly. I tucked back my shoulders and stepped off of the landing of the steps, walking into the living room past Draco and folding my arms.

"Yes," I said. The hour had passed and I had to face my love. It was horrifying, knowing that this was like an organized fight. We hadn't quite fought before, at least not about anything that wasn't ultimately fixed. Maybe this would be the same.

He turned around to face me. "And you didn't think that was something worth discussing with me?"

"No," I spat, almost menacingly, regretting ever agreeing to this. What did fighting ever solve?

Draco spun around with a hand on his head saying, "And-why the hell not? She and I were in a relationship for years. You didn't think maybe I would have a problem with you going to see her?"

He was being irrational. "I didn't realize you controlled what I did in my working life. I was under the assumption that I could do and go anywhere I wanted, talking with anyone I wanted," I retorted. We were far from each other but his reactions were clear and his stance was unlike the new him, more like the old. He looked like an old man, anger didn't suit him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, pressing into his fitted tee. "What if I went up to one of your ex-boyfriends behind your back and just, I don't know, started asking them about you. Asked them all of the dirty secrets that I didn't know fro-"

"Are you kidding me?" I interjected, my voice raised. "You _honestly_ think I would do something like that? We didn't talk about some 'dirty secret' that you had _kept _from me! I spoke to her as a friend. That's it."

"You and Astoria are not friends," he spat. "She is wicked."

I sighed. "She is damaged-"

"You don't know her! _I _do! What right do you have t-"

"What right!" I yelled, now furious with him. It didn't take much to set me off but he was hitting my buttons. I had a right to do whatever the hell I wanted. "What _right_ do you have to not tell me about your house? You finished it and you didn't tell me?"

Draco took a turn sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Well, it you want to take it there…" I snorted in between his softer words, "It wasn't the right time. Potter has no idea what he's talking about. It's...complicated in the least."

"Really? Because Harry said the house was completely rebuilt. Guess what Draco? That's flippin' fantastic. I'm _proud _of you. You did it. Now you can move out. Was that the goal?"

His face was livid. "You think I want to move out? Really!" Draco had moved closer to me, now looming over as if he were staring at his prey. I shriveled back a few steps, suddenly frightened of the beautiful man in front of me. He noticed my trepidation and stepped back, holding his hands in front of him. Lowering his voice by just a few notches, "I didn't build the house to move out. I thought you wanted me to do it. I had figured you _would_ be proud of me for doing what I had set out to do."

I looked away from his stormy eyes to the floor, crossing my arms in front of me. "I a-"

"Look at me when you're talking," he growled. I peered up, a shiver going down my spine from his words. His voice had been low and demanding. I didn't want to admit it but it had turned me on. It wasn't supposed to, I didn't want it to distract me. So I just looked at him, finding an out, like we had done so long ago.

"I am proud, Draco. I'm happy for you. Your life is moving forward and I am proud."

He stared at me with an odd curiosity. "This isn't about the house is it?" he said.

"Wh-what?" I sputtered, thoroughly confused.

Draco smirked and backed away from me, pacing around the room as he went. He was laughing, just enough to be audible.

"What the hell, Draco?" I said.

"It's not about any of this," he said. "Of course it isn't. You don't care what I have to say about Astoria and I don't care what you have to say about my house. It's not about any of this. It's about you."

I'll admit...his words stung like alcohol in a wound. It hadn't taken much to send me spiraling, evaluating just what he had said. "What are you-"

"Oh come on, love. It's obvious." He said it like it was too. Like I was missing something in the grand scheme of all that was holy.

"Draco, stop fucking around. What are you talking about?" I spat.

His smirk dropped and he said, "It's not about any of that. Don't you see? Mione, this is all petty, I admit it. I brought it up and I'm sorry. But, you have to see what this is about." When I didn't answer him he sighed and continued. "It's about you and the war."

"How?" I asked. "The war is done, I've...moved on." And I knew. It was a lie to myself of course but he noticed. Fuck, did everyone know things about myself that I didn't?

"Hermione, what aren't you telling me?" he asked. I glared at him, searching his face. "I told my life to you, Granger. The least you could do is give me what I need to know to understand what's bothering you because something is stewing inside of that pretty head of yours and I need to know."

Damn him. Damn him and his freaky ability to see right through me. He thought his life had been bad. He thought I wasn't crazy, I would never be Astoria right? Maybe not now no. He wanted to know, yeah right. Not even my friends knew. No one.

"You don't want to know. Trust me," I tried.

Draco started shaking his head, never taking his eyes off of me. His damn eyes and the way they stole my heart, stole my life. "Come sit across from me," he said.

"Why?" I asked, somewhat stupidly when I thought back.

He smirked and said, "I'm going to distract you."

I smiled softly, my head going crazy with thoughts of him and his eyes and what I would reveal. What could I reveal? I stood, my heart pulsing in my fingertips and head. I quietly sat in front of Draco. We weren't yelling anymore, just two people speaking to one another. He took my hands in his and put his forehead nearly against mine, looking into my eyes. "Don't look away," he said. "Tell me what you can. I'm here and I'm not leaving you."

I inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent and the distant space between us; even though we were touching, practically in each others laps, it felt like lightyears away.

"I know you won't, but please don't judge what I did in the past."

"Never," he said. "You're safe."

I just wanted to kiss him, be in his arms fully like I had wanted all day. Nothing was close enough. "Draco," I started, "the war was...more than just a war for me. You know what I'm talking about. I didn't just pick up where I left off. My world has been altered since that asshole decided I was better off dead." I sighed, attempting to look away from Draco yet captured by his eyes.

"My experience was similar to yours honestly. My parents were killed by Death Eaters immediately in the aftermath of the war. They were in Australia...the fucking Death Eaters found them again before I could. They died never knowing I existed."

Draco's eyes were filled with sorrow. I understood why. We had all lost someone in the war, sometimes many people. But, at least the people Draco lost had remembered who he was.

"So that was alright. In the end I realized they knew that I was their daughter for most of my life. I could deal with their deaths well enough, and I did for a long time. Until the first year anniversary…"

Draco nodded slightly in understanding. He was there that night, hiding in the back but he was there. I had been given an award for my service. For my life. For my victory over death.

"I shouldn't have made it out of there. They _stepped in front of me. _In FRONT of me. They chose to take the fire instead of me dying. And why? Because I'm Hermione fucking Granger and everyone needs to preserve the Gryffindor Princess." Icy eyes stared into me, not saying a word. I was practically in shambles. "They rewarded me for being pushed out of the line of fire by an innocent who was barely old enough to take their OWLs. That's not a prize."

I swallowed hard. Draco's hand rubbed against my leg, his fingers moving in circles. "So I did it. I stuck a wand to my temple that night and said a curse I'm not proud of. It obviously didn't work the way I intended it to."

Draco was on the verge of tears from what I could see. I didn't feel the pain he felt. I was already content with my attempts of death. It was in the past. But Draco was the first person I had told about that; I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't be upset.

"It killed me more than any curse to know that I had made it out alive more than once. So, I decided to put up those pictures to torture myself. I had to face them everyday, including the one who had stepped in front of me. Poor girl…" I drawled off. "For almost a year after the war I didn't see anyone, working at home and refusing to see my friends. Guess that's why they're always so intent on being around me. Draco it's hard to do this. I've been on the edge of a panic attack for five years now."

"You'll be alright, Hermione," he said for the first time.

I looked into his eyes, deeper than I already had, actually looking further than just their color and the shade they were. He was thinking intently, searching me for any doubt of what I had said. It was all true though. Down to the last word.

"I'm alright with you. As soon as you showed up...the panic was gone. I didn't feel like I had to worry about whether I was going to break or not. You just...cured me."

Draco leaned forward, closing the gap between us, and kissed my lips. It was a chaste kiss, but the meaning was pure and simplistic. It was beautiful.

He leaned back again after a moment of bliss saying, "You're spectacular. Just promise me you'll never try that again."

"Same goes for you," I said with a small smile that really should have been a grimace. It was sad to smile about what we had both done, around the same time as well. Obviously it was meant to be though. He was still here. We were alive. Alive and…

"Draco," I said suddenly.

"Yes, Hermione?" His voice was soft for some reason; a fleeting moment that would have been broken if he spoke too loudly.

He was it. I knew then.

"Astoria knew before I did," I said, in a way, only to myself.

"What did she know?" Draco asked as if it was obvious.

I smiled. "She knew that I am deeply, and endlessly in love with you."

Draco didn't say a word. He looked away in fact. He shut his eyes and his forehead collided with mine in a small bump. Through his nose he inhaled three times, slowly taking in breath that calmed him and horrified me. I was tempted to ask if he had heard me. Tempted to ask if I should repeat just how much I cared for him.

I didn't need to though. "Hermione Granger," he said. "I love you. And I have loved you for more time than you know."

It was simple and not a notch above how he had spoken before. But, he was in love with me and everything was complete.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, follow, favorite!**

**Also! NEWS: I just posted a (currently) one shot that is pure smut Dramione. It's called Take Me and I would love if you all checked it out. Warning though for some of you who are not into this...there is a bit of femslash in the chapter so beware if you prefer to not read that. Otherwise, get horny and read some of my smut ;) **

**Love to you all and Happy Labor Day to my American readers!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: 200 followers? What!? You are so amazing my lovely readers! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

Say anything.

Say anything that can make this all okay.

Take it away.

Take away all of this emptiness I feel,

because I will never find another you.

I still hear you in this house,

whispering.

I still feel you in my bones,

in these veins.

Like the portraits in the halls,

can't help but think,

I wish you were staring back at me,

but you're gone.

Of Mice &amp; Men- Another One

* * *

Thursday, May 1st, 2003

* * *

He loved me. It was enough.

"Ms. Granger, are you certain that you will be able to attend tomorrow evening's ceremony?"

I looked up from the floor. The empty tile square I had been staring at had seventeen dark specks and twenty-two various scratches throughout, but I hadn't heard a word this woman had said to me.

"Ms. Granger," she repeated.

"Yes?" I asked scrunching my face and swallowing hard.

"Have you heard one word that I have said?" she questioned. Her expression was stern, but similar to that of a mother's sternness. It was a caring look, like she actually took concern in my life. It was all bullshit but I'm glad she thought she cared.

"No, not really," I replied. So that may have been cruel, but she didn't need me to be nice. She needed me to be quiet.

She adjusted her glasses asking, "Where does your mind go when you do that?"

"When I zone out?" I asked and she nodded. I sighed. "I think about him most of the time. I think about my friends too or my job or the war. Mostly him if I can help it." I fidgeted with my fingers, picking at the nails and skin surrounding. Bad habit.

"He's very important to you?" she asked.

"You have a lot of questions," I said. She didn't seem to happy about that. Damn right she had questions.

"Ms. Granger-"

"He's the most important thing in my life. I love him dearly." She believed me, that I could tell instantly. She sat back and nodded, not a look of uncertainty in her features.

If she said something after that, I didn't hear. I wasn't sure why, but she just made me want to hate her. Maybe it was how she asked me things. She knew what I had tried to do to myself...one doesn't forget about that easily. She probably thought I didn't want help and that I had given up years ago. She wouldn't have been completely wrong.

"I'm going to the ceremony," I said.

"Are you certain?" I nodded and she almost cringed. "Ms. Granger-"

"Dammit call me Hermione! I'm not Ms. Granger."

That worried her. "Hermione," she repeated, "I would advise you to avoid going to the ceremony. I can speak to the Minister and arrange for you to be at home tomorrow evening."

I laughed. Laughed in front of her face in a strange voice that I hadn't heard before. "You think I'm staying home now? If I'm not there, people will think I'm weak. I need to go to prove I'm strong."

"You're lying to me," she said instantly. "What's the truth?"

A bell rung next to her chair signalling the end of our meeting. She had three other patients outside and I wasn't about to get yelled at by angry witches and wizards with anxiety problems. "The truth is mine," I said. "I'll do what I feel is best. Thank you." And I stood and walked out the door before she could tell me any different.

Draco was sitting outside next to an old man who had a shaking hand resting on his shaking knee. He stood as soon as he caught sight of me and he slipped his hand into mine when I stopped to allow him to fix his glasses and set down the Daily Prophet he had been reading. He slid his glasses into his shirt pocket with his left hand, his right intertwined with my sweaty palm.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"She's a bitch, what do you think?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek, squeezing my hand a bit harder.

"Let's go out to lunch, hm?" he asked gently. I looked up into his handsome face and nodded. "Let's go then," he said, and with that we apparated away.

* * *

We landed outside of a small café that smelled of fried food. We were seated at a small table outside by a cute waitress with short red hair. She actually reminded me of Ginny a bit, though with a little less spunk. My first instinct was to be concerned of Draco looking at her with anything more than a casual glance, but did I really have anything to worry about?

Draco ordered two Fish and Chip platters for us and he took my hand again. "Granger, what's going through your head?"

A lot of things, really. The ceremony was tomorrow night and I was already nervous about talking in public, especially when it was about something so personal to me and them. This wasn't a happy occasion. Neither was the speech I planned on giving.

"Hermione, look at me," Draco begged. I realized that I had been looking at my drink, drawing pictures on the glossy surface.

"Why do I always need to look at you?" I half joked, half genuinely asked. I loved looking at him, especially when he was looking at me the same way...his lids slightly dropping and his mouth in a smile.

He chuckled and said, "Because it's the only way you listen to me." When I kept my eyes on him for long enough he continued. "Tell me what you're thinking. The ceremony is tomorrow night and the most you've talked about it since the night we found out was when you mentioned you had a therapist."

I blushed when he mentioned that night. It was an extremely, _extremely, _important and fun night. "The Ministry assigned me a therapist one night a year for evaluation. If I pass they don't bother me about it for the rest of the year. I haven't found out what happens if I don't, though I'm thinking I might. I'm thinking that if I don't go tomorrow night I'll never forgive myself. I'm also thinking that if I do I'll never get over the nightmares."

"You still have them?" he asked. I nodded and he added, "I do too. Hermione, they may never go away, you realize?"

I laughed in discomfort and said, "I know they're not going away. I just can't help but think they'll haunt me even more after I say what I need to."

"Do you want me to read through the speech?" Draco asked. His boyish face was so kissable that I couldn't help just reaching over the table and planting one right on his lips. He chuckled as I pulled away from his lips and sat back down.

"I appreciate it, but no. I want it to be a surprise." At that moment the food came out, cutting off the conversation for a moment at most.

"Granger, you know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

I sighed and took his hand. "Malfoy, you're the best. But until tomorrow night…"

"I know," he said. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok so short chapter blah blah, I know. But next chapter will be the ceremony night so that will definitely get interesting. Also, writing has been difficult lately from school and a lack of time in general so I could really REALLY use some love from you guys. **

**Please reviews, follow, favorite, and send some love my way. ****Thanks!**

**NK**

**PS: Looking for some more Dramione? Check out my one shot, Take me! On my profile! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: So I'm late. First time for everything right? Let's just say I wasn't home at all this past weekend and school has been a major thorn in my side. Apologies for not being prompt, but hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait. Enjoy my friends! (Also, any grammar issues? I wrote this a bit faster than the others because it was already late. Whoops)**

* * *

"Shadows settle on the place, that you left.

Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.

Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.

From the perfect start to the finish line.

And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,

'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.

Setting fire to our insides for fun,

To distract our hearts from ever missing them.

But I'm forever missing him."

Daughter- Youth

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face, each drop falling immediately onto the keys in front of me. I threw my hands over my eyes and sobbed. My body shook fiercely until I felt his arms around me from behind, holding me close and tight.

"I was looking for you," he said casually. "Are you going to play anything?"

I shook my head no saying, "I can't play. I can't…"

"But, love, why not? You've been playing beautifully up until just now." He was rubbing my shoulder with his thumb, attempting to console me. I was sad to say it wasn't working.

"I just can't. My fingers won't work." Draco stood slightly and placed his arms over mine, placing my hands back onto the keys, his finger tips resting over mine. He moved my hands to make chords, awful sounding chords truly. Progressively they became better until he was playing a melody. He would trip up every so often, but it would always go back to the melody.

Just then, Draco lifted his hands and disappeared, the music ending with him. I could feel him beside me, but I couldn't see him.

"Granger," he whispered, "wake up."

I shot up in bed, my hand over my heart as it beat faster and faster. "Granger!" Draco was yelling. "Calm down, you're ok. You're alright." His hand was rubbing my lower back, this time consoling me as opposed to the dream me.

I wrapped my arms around him, knocking us back onto the bed. I was shaking all over and tears were running down my face even harder than the dream me. Draco positioned himself overtop of me and straddled my body down to the bed. His lips began kissing my collarbone and neck, up and down just kissing me with feather like touches. I calmed myself, my heart racing but for a slightly different reason.

"Draco...what's happening to me?" I asked. The dream wasn't even frightening, just odd.

"You're freaking yourself out about tonight," he said between kisses. "It's just one night and one moment. Everything will be fine."

"Will it though?" I asked, skepticism on my voice. I trusted him but I was still unsure. Who wouldn't be?

He kissed my lips, not roughly, but with passion. "I will make sure of it," he said against my lips.

* * *

I was placing my earrings into my ears when he walked in. He stood proudly in one of his finest suits, a dark navy blue one tonight. His eyes were tired, more tired than I could remember them ever being before. I sighed and fixed my earrings to hang straight, sweeping my hair back over my shoulders. I looked into the mirror, into my eyes and straight into my heart. My eyes were oddly reflective that night to the point where I could make out my eyes again in the pupils. Strange.

"You look beautiful, love." I turned in my seat and met his platinum orbs.

"Let's just get this over with," I said. He cringed but knew not to question me. I kissed him on the lips as I stood, letting him know I cared, that I appreciated his love. But that night I wanted nothing else than to curl up and die.

Draco set his hand on the small of my back, under his fingertips the silky red of my dress. It was a bold color, even for me, that I had pulled off only once before at the Weasley's wedding. This dress was more mature than that, of course. Its thin straps graced my shoulders, flowing the rest down my back. The front dropped into a v shape, cinching at the waist. I loved the dress, just not the occasion.

We apparated to the Ministry, the entire night seemingly a blur starting in my mind.

Hounds. Every last one of them were hounds. Questions and flashes and bitches in my face and...fuck I hated this. Draco's hand never left my back, and for that I was more thankful than he would ever know. His body was stiff, pushing me ahead of him as he swatted at the press. Damn them and their shitty cameras. Being seen with Draco was the least of my problems at this point. It hadn't been public that we were...committed to each other, but it certainly was now. Not that I minded. Maybe it would keep their badgering eyes away for a bit.

When we reached our table, finally, Ginny wrapped me in her arms and hugged me tightly. I had to resist the urge to cry as I was just finished with the night already. "It's gonna be fine," she whispered into my ear. I nodded against her shoulder and released her to hug Harry, Ron, and Ron's girlfriend who had accompanied him that night.

"Cassandra," I said. "Nice to see you." My voice sounded fake but I knew she understood.

"Glad you're here, Hermione. Truly." I smiled at her and we all sat down.

Draco rested his hand on my knee, calming the bounce. I couldn't hear anything. Nothing was computing in my brain. Nothing fired, not one impulse and not one heartbeat. I might as well have been dead.

"Hermione," I heard finally. It was Harry. "We're on."

I stood up with my two best friends, refusing to meet the other's eyes, especially his. My heart was racing and I could feel again. I wasn't dead. I was living and I was in control of my own body. I stepped up onto the stage, vaguely hearing the applause and almost feeling Kingsley's sweaty hand meeting mine. Harry held the award in hand, the shiny gold too much for my eyes. I looked to him and the room grew silent. Harry and Ron nodded, placing a quick hand on my shoulder as I stood in front of the pedestal. I charmed my voice to be louder and breathed deeply.

Too fast. Everything was too fast and too forced. Too...fast.

"Good evening," my voice said. I cleared my throat and placed my hands on the wooden stand in front of me. "This is, um, more difficult than I expected," I said, turning my head to catch Draco's eyes. They twinkled and I smiled quickly at him.

I turned away and faced the audience, all of whom were merely dark faces in the crowd. "I, well...I don't know how to begin." I breathed in deeply and let it out in a slow long breath. "I'd like to say that the war ended for me five years ago to this day. I promised myself I wouldn't lie though, so…" I looked down and quickly up again catching a few eyes of people I hadn't seen in years. "Everyday I am haunted by the deaths of those that I could not save. I used to force myself to look at their faces in my home at night before I slept. I would have nightmares of them...the faces of our friends and family. Your children, your parents, and your siblings. I want to say I'm sorry, so deeply sorry, for your loss and I am sorry that I couldn't save them. If it were up to me they would be standing here instead speaking to you. If I may...I'd like to ask for your forgiveness. For not doing more. I am sorry." I paused and wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

"It is my wish tonight that this award be not for Harry, Ron, or me...but for those who didn't make it. The true heroes deserve this more than I ever would. Keep them in your hearts, always. Never forget that they died for something truly great. That is the ultimate thanks that you can give me: Honor them. Thank you."

I stepped back from the podium and Ron stepped forward, slowly, holding his glass in the air. "To the true heroes."

Many stood, raising their glasses as well. We drank to all of them, down to the meekest of house elves. Harry, Ron, and I walked from the stage down to our seats. When I could see Ginny's face I knew something was wrong. So I asked.

"Nothing, speech was great, you know the norm. You need to get outta here though," she said.

I cocked my head asking, "Why, Gin?"

She motioned to my right. "Draco left. Said he was going back home. You need to go to him right now," she said.

I stood immediately, thanking her and running out of the auditorium. How _dare_ he? Whenever I needed him the most he fucking left. Always leaving me after _he _felt uncomfortable. Was he kidding me or what? Draco...damn him. I shoved my hand across my face as the tears flowed down again. I apparated as soon as I was out of the room, choosing to follow him and go home.

* * *

I landed out front of my door, unlocking it with magic and storming inside. "Draco!" I yelled. Frantically, I ran around the house, looking in every nook and cranny that he could be hiding in. His room: empty. Piano: without a player. The kitchen, living room, backyard, every-fucking-place was empty. Then it occurred to me. _He went home. _

I apparated again, this time sure of the place that Draco would be. He would be there, and we would be having a long conversation...about more than one thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Some conclusions coming into play in the next chapter. Pretty sure we're closing this up a bit...not sure when but...keep the possibility in mind? I love you all very much and forgive me again for not posting Monday. What're you gonna do? **

**Please review, follow, and favorite it means the absolute world to me!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Your reviews rock. I love them so much! Thank you for that and for the follows+favorites as well. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading this the same way I enjoy writing it :)**

**Side note...I usually plan out all of my chapters in advance so I know exactly what I want to write. Well, that hasn't happened much lately haha. I've sort of been writing in a stream of consciousness with a goal in mind...if that makes sense? So hopefully my writing hasn't deteriorated and you're still into this! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"You, I did it all for you.

I'll do my best to teach you to fly,

Please don't cry or say goodbye.

And I'll love you until the day I die.

Every night if that's alright.

Do you know who I am?

Do you know just what to do?

Now you're all that I have,

Is it fair to love me too?"

Keaton Henson- If I Don't Have To

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" I yelled. The door swung open in front of me and into the home. It was unrecognizable really, more of Draco's style now rather than the dark Manor it used to be. But that didn't make one fucking difference. "Draco! I know you're here. Get the hell out and talk to me!"

I wasn't sure why I was so angry, but I couldn't control it. He was pissing me off and I was out of my mind. It was truly scary; I didn't know what I'd end up doing. Probably nothing good.

Footsteps were coming from my right, down a metallic sounding staircase. I crossed my arms and felt like tapping my foot or pacing, just to get some of the adrenaline down.

"Hermione, what're you doing here?" Draco was approaching me, in the same room yet so foreign. He felt distant from me, like one of us didn't belong in the room. Was it me?

I must've looked like a crazy person. Still clad in my dress and heels in my not boyfriend's house without permission, _I _was out of place. "You left. I didn't know where you went and I went back to my house and you weren't there and I-"

"Hermione, calm down. I just had to get out of there, alright?" He went to turn away. I cocked my head, confused with my love. What was he on about?

"Draco, why are you being so defensive? I just needed someone to be there for me."

"I was," he said.

"Why aren't you now?" I asked. When he didn't answer I added, "Draco, Ginny said you went home. I thought home was with us, together. Yet you left me alone before even saying goodbye."

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He hadn't changed clothes yet either. "Hermione, I am home. This is my house."

"Draco-" I tried.

"Listen to me, ok? I couldn't stay there anymore." He walked away and dismissed the subject as if it had never happened.

I uncrossed my arms and followed him as he left the room. "Draco," I repeated.

"Will you just leave?" he said, hostility in his voice.

I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't the foreign one. He was. "You're not, Draco."

He turned on me and came close until he was right in my face. "Excuse me? Say that to my face."

I swallowed hard. He was intimidating and strange. His voice was wrong, everything was so wrong and I couldn't understand. "You. Are. Not. Draco."

"What do you mean?" the fake man said.

"My Draco would tell me what was bothering him. He wouldn't just leave me. He wouldn't desert me, and you know why?" He was silent. "Because he promised me he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't leave me."

"Maybe he was the fake me," the man said. "Maybe he's always been the fake me." He went to turn away again when I grabbed his lower arm.

My grip was tight and he couldn't pull away surprisingly. That was strange but more like the real him. "You won't hurt me, Draco. Don't pull away."

"What do you want with me?" he yelled in my face, making me jump and pull away from him. There was a lot that I wanted, but that didn't mean I'd get it.

"Well first of all, I want you to stop resisting me and just let me talk!" He calmed down and I crossed my arms again. "Are you done?" He nodded slowly and I took in our surroundings. We were in a hallway, empty and dark. I hadn't felt that alone in a long time. "I want to talk to you. I want you to tell me what you're thinking and I want to know how you're feeling. How can I know if you need me if you don't tell me?"

"Maybe I don't want you to know," he spat.

He turned for a final time and walked down the hall. Before he was out of my reach I said, "Prove it."

He faced me "Prove what?"

Tears were threatening to spill over from my eyes. I wanted him to give the right answer. The answer I wanted. "Prove that you don't care. Prove to me that you don't love me if that's the case. Show me, Draco. Do you, or do you not care?" He stood there, unmoving for what seemed like forever. Was he going to do it or not? "Prove it!" I screamed. He moved his eyes down to the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I sighed and left the hall, waiting for him to run up behind me and sweep me off my feet, kissing me as we went. But...he didn't do that. I made it out of the room. Out of the house. Down the lawn. I lingered at the gate before letting the first tear drop. He was winning. I was losing.

Who was he? I felt like I had never really known him, never known the man I claimed to love. But that's the problem. Was it love? It wasn't like when you fell in love a switch went off in your head telling you exactly what was happening. Would there really be any intrigue then? If you always know the answer, life wouldn't be exciting. Yet, I found that I was done with intrigue. I wanted answers.

"Draco, what are you doing to me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I felt it was necessary to break it up as I started writing. Also, as of right now, posting on Mondays only is probably not going to work anymore. So, I'll be posting (hopefully) once a week, on no specific day, when I finish the chapter. Hope that's alright? **

**Please review! Let me know what you think is going on with Draco! Also, follow and favorite if you want more of this story!**

**PS: Dramione fics? Check out my profile for a happy-fun-time story ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: I'm in a great mood today. Just thought you should know :) Enjoy! HUGE revelation in this chapter.**

* * *

"I couldn't say what I was thinking

My heart shrinking

Two sad sparks blinking in the sun"

Wild Cub- Thunder Clatter

* * *

Wednesday, May 14th, 2003

* * *

"Ms. Granger," my assistant said, poking her head in my door. She had been avoiding me lately, clearly off put by my mood. I lifted my eyes from the papers on my desk and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" I asked. I sounded cold; I had since Draco stopped speaking to me and stopped...not the time.

"Kingsley is requesting your presence immediately. He asked me not to leave until you agreed to speak to him. Apparently it is urgent. Oh and he mentioned the word 'Feather'. Does that mean anything?" I stood quickly after she stopped speaking, thanking her as I zoomed by and refusing to admit why the word 'Feather' took me back so far. I ran to the Minister's office, forgetting that I could apparate and choosing instead to ram into poor witches and wizards who got in my way.

Outside of the large doors to Kingsley's office, I caught the eyes of a guard, the same who had let me into the chambers not too long ago. He opened the door without a word, my legs never slowing as I entered the office.

"Kingsley, what's wrong with him?" I gulped, completely out of breath. Kingsley threatened a smile, for reasons I didn't know.

"Glad to see you Ms. Granger. I'm glad you picked up on the importance of the message."

"How do you know about the feathers, Kingsley?" forgetting everything else that was much more important than how Kingsley knew about Draco and I and our feathers.

"Mr. Malfoy informed me that it would be a good code word if anything happened to go wrong."

"Kingsley…" I ground out between my teeth. "What is wrong?"

He sighed and stared me right in the eyes. "Everything with Mr. Malfoy is fine. It is you we are worried about."

"We?" I asked, staying quiet in my joy of Draco's safety. I was mad at him, but I loved him and I wasn't done yet. Just, well, furious.

"Well who else? Mr. Malfoy is very concerned about your safety. Which while we are spea-"

"You're lying. Draco doesn't care about me. He made sure I knew that."

"Ms. Granger, if you'd just let me speak I could explain. I assure you, Draco Malfoy cares for you more than you know. We have known that for quite some time."

I sat across from Kingsley, unable to stand anymore and still out of breath. "What're you talking about, Kings?" I said, more wispiness to my voice.

He sighed once more and said, "This will be difficult to comprehend. You must come with me now." He stood and I groaned.

"Kings, I just sat down and I just want you to tell me," I complained. "Please, can we just get this over with? And what happened to me being in 'danger'?"

"All will be revealed in due time. Now come with me." He held out his hand and I took it slowly. He held my palm tightly and we apparated out. _Where were we going?_

* * *

Our feet hit cool grass and my heels sunk in a bit. How had I run in them before? "Quickly," Kingsley said. "We must get inside." It was then that I looked up at what _inside _was.

"Oh, no. Kingsley, don't you dare!" I yelled pulling back from him. "You're kidding me right!"

"Ms. Granger, if you do not follow me now I will force you into the house and you _will _be restrained. I groaned and let my feet drag like a small child. I hated this, all of this. This place was the last place on earth I wanted to be.

Kingsley did all the work, pulling me into the front door that opened in front of him. It smelled like _him. _"Sit here," Kingsley said pointing to a couch that I recognized all too well. He walked off, shooting a spell at the door that I'm sure would have prevented me from leaving had I tried. I obeyed Kingsley though and stood in place, not wanting to sit on his perfect furniture.

The sound of footsteps on familiar tile floor approached me. I held my eyes on the hall and caught his white blond hair before anything else.

"Mione, love," he exclaimed. Draco made his way over to me with haste. I crossed my arms as he hugged me, doing my best not to breathe him in, the glorious scent that I loved so much.

"Draco," I ground out. "Why am I here?" He released me when he realized I was refusing to respond to his affection.

"We need to talk about som-."

"Oh, so now you want to talk? Why didn't you want to talk two weeks ago? Why did you deny everything we had? What the fuck gives you the rig-" I said before being cut off by his soft lips on mine. I pushed him away before I could give in. "Draco! First you want to talk and then you shut me up? What the hell is it?"

"I've missed you. Mione you have to let me explain."

"You're acting like a child."

He sighed. "I take responsibility for that. But don't you start acting like one and not let me explain why I had to tell you I didn't love you."

I crossed my arms again. "Where's Kingsley?"

"Gone. He left this to me."

I rolled my eyes slightly and plopped down on the couch. "I want a full report. Everything. Start from the beginning, Draco."

Draco sat across from me and folded his hands. "It's really not too much...well, maybe it is."

"Just tell me, love," I said. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. It was too easy to love him and so difficult to hate.

"That night that...I said some things and left you...I was furious. With me and you. Mostly me. I doubt you saw this but a man gave me a message when you were giving your speech. I had to leave, I couldn't stop myself."

"What did he say?'

"Well it's more about who the message was from. Hermione," he paused. "Astoria has been sending me messages explaining the ways that she plans to harm you. She is doing her damndest to leave Azkaban and so far we've kept her in place and on watch but, well, you can understand how this would be of concern. I didn't tell you because the ceremony was coming up and I knew you wouldn't want to be-"

"Draco, it's fine. You don't need to explain that. Keep going."

"Right," he said. "You can imagine why I was mad at myself. I exposed you to Astoria. You're in danger because of my past with her. But, the only reason she knew about you was when you went to visit her and you said," he smiled, "that you were in love with me. She was furious. She's somehow managed to send me threats for your death and I just...I want to be mad at her and I am. But I was mad at you and that night and I couldn't control myself. I wanted to protect you and I knew you were in danger but I was so mad."

I was silent, just looking at him and taking it all in. "When I didn't go home...well, it's not safe there anymore Mione. When I rebuilt this house I built it with the idea in mind that it could act as a safe house. Only a few people can actually see it let alone enter. I should've told you before but...Mione you can't live at your house anymore. It's not safe so long as Astoria is still sending messages. I'm sorry."

I dropped my head back against the wall. _Again? _I thought. _Must I go through hell again?_

"Do you love me?" I asked before I could compute why in my head.

Draco looked at me, puzzled. "Mione what do you-"

"Do you love me?" this time, with tears in my eyes.

He didn't understand. "Yes, Hermione, of course I love you. Why would you ever think-"

"I just need to know, ok? Listen Draco, I don't care if we have to live in this house and I have to sell everything I own. I don't care if we'll never be officially free from this war. What I care about is that we are together and that you love me. So, I'll ask again: Do you love me?"

"More than you will ever know."

I looked away from him and smiled. A tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away, sniffling. "This is so fucked up, you know?"

He chuckled and said, "War does that to people."I smiled briefly and looked at him, another tear falling. "Come here," he said. I stood and went to curl into his lap, the comfort I had missed so dearly.

"No more secrets, Draco," I said into his chest. "We're in this together."

I lifted my head to meet his stormy eyes. "Always."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay (again haha) but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still not sure when I'm beginning PART TWO because either way it will be much shorter than this still on going PART ONE but I don't know. I have a few ideas but...eh? Let me know what you thought and please please please review, favorite, and follow!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: I apologize for the wait but (sigh) a new fic has been invading my thoughts. I'll talk about it in my ending notes but I do apologize for the lack of attention on this chapter! Anyway, on with the story!**

**PS: Lemon next chapter ;)**

* * *

Draco had been helping me move my things into the Manor for the past week. It was a stressful and long process that I hadn't felt with dealing with, especially then. It was better though. I knew he loved me and I knew that I loved him. It was easier knowing that.

Astoria had only sent one note so far; Draco wouldn't let me read it. He said it was for the best if I didn't. I guess I was ok with that, but he could've at least told me what the topic was. I would've liked to know if my life was being threatened. I had been reading a lot. It wasn't like I couldn't leave, but when I did Draco grew nervous. No one really knew if Astoria would be able to get to me, but before they knew for sure, I was supposed to stay mostly hidden.

Draco walked into the library I was sitting in. He looked sweaty and tired but undeniably attractive. His shirt clung to him and his biceps pressed out of the fabric. I unconsciously licked my lips and eyed him up.

"Hi, love," he said, kissing me on the lips. I sighed against him and pulled him closer laughing in the process.

"I missed you," I said. "You leave too much."

He chuckled. "I'm almost done. The essentials are here in the Manor in your room. Soon enough you'll be fully moved in."

I set down the book that I had been reading. Draco sat across from me in the other arm chair. The library felt much like the common rooms from Hogwarts, except this was a bit more like the Slytherin room, or at least I assumed. I supposed Draco had designed the room after it since it was where he felt most at home; though he'd probably deny it, Hogwarts was his home just as much as it had been mine.

"Does this mean I'm staying here from now on? No moving back home?"

Draco smirked. "I think you'll find that you'll like it here…"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. "What've you got up your sleeve, Mr. Malfoy?"

He chuckled. "Oh nothing. Forget I said a thing."

He was such a tease. I pushed myself up from the chair and crossed the short distance between us. I sat on his lap, straddling him with my legs in the large chair. "Are you sure?" I said placing a kiss on his jawline.

He sat emotionless and said, "Yup. Nothing to say."

Slowly, I ground myself into him and kissed him full on the lips. A moan escaped his mouth and he gripped the chair harder. I kissed him deeply and he responded, reveling in my touch. Just as fast as it started, I ended it and stood up. "Hm, well. Guess it's nothing. I'll just be going to my room now." I turned and strutted out of the room, a smile under my eyes. Just as I suspected, I heard footsteps behind me. Slow and then very, very fast. "Ah!" I screamed as I was swooped off of my feet. Draco was holding me in his arms and I thought I might die of laughter. "Draco, you're insane!"

He smiled and I rubbed his face with my hand, trying to touch more of him. His face was stubbly against my hand having not shaved for a few days. "You thought you could just leave me like that?" Draco said distracting me. "I don't think so."

I laughed and looked around us. "Where're we going?"

"I have something to show you," he said. We turned another corner and a door met our eyes. Draco set me down gently on my feet and said, "Are you ready for this?" I nodded and he placed a hand over my eyes. I smiled as he opened the door and led me inside. Immediately I felt a warmth on my skin. "One, two, three," he said. Draco removed his hand and I gasped.

The warmth was from the twenty foot high windows that extended from the floor to dome ceiling. The walls were lined with small porthole windows that let light in in soft beams against the white walls. But then I looked in the center of the room. Contrasted against the pure walls was my piano, never more beautiful than in that moment. I gasped softly and covered my mouth with my hand. "Draco…" I whispered. "It's so beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tilted my head back to find his eyes. "Thank you."

Fire was in his eyes and I smiled. He tugged me closer and pressed his lips to mine, shocking my body and shivering me to my core. Draco pulled away, his breath heavy. "I have one more thing to show you."

I nodded and pressed myself into him, kissing him again while wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and left the room again, fused together by moving lips and roaming hands. He could've been taking me to the moon and I wouldn't have known the difference. This is what true love meant to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello friends! No, I haven't given up on this story, even though I have been posting much less frequently. Let's just say I have a new fic that I have been writing. If you haven't heard of it or read it yet through my account, it is called A Matter of Trust. It is a marriage fic, Dramione, but with a bit of a twist (Let's just say most people end up being ok with it but I'll admit it's a bit odd). **

**Since I'd really love if you read it, I'll put the description below. Thank you for your loving support!**

**NK**

**PS: Here is the description! "It's over. But there aren't many left. Only a thousand or so young enough to keep them alive. The Minister has imposed a Marriage Law, bringing together young couples to keep the wizarding race in order. "I hate it, but I don't disagree with it," she said. "But Ron-" "Is not my fiance. You are Draco and I expect that you will leave it at that." Dramione/Marriage Fic/Rated M"**

**Check it out on my profile! Thanks! xo**


End file.
